Someday
by kelly-clarkson-is-awesome
Summary: Someday when we are wiser, when the world is older, when we have learned I pray someday we may yet live. Someday life will be fairer, need will be rarer, greed will not pay. God speed this bright millennium on its way. Let it come someday. There are some days dark and bitter. It seems we haven't got a prayer. But a prayer for something better is the one thing we all share. MakoxOC
1. Chapter 1

Kirei, a 17-year-old girl, was walking through the deserted streets of Republic City with her 4-year-old baby sister, Tenshi. Kirei and Tenshi had traveled far and wide to come to Republic City. They were now at their destined location and Kirei had only one thought in mind: to find the one who could save her. "I'm tired, Kirei," Tenshi complained. "Can you hold me?"

"Of course, darling," Kirei answered with a motherly smile. She carried her baby sister in her arms and kept walking through the quiet city. Kirei and Tenshi had walked for hours until end everyday, from dawn to dusk for the past 2 years. Kirei was old enough to understand how to cope with pain, but Tenshi was only 4-years-old. Kirei knew that as an older sister, she needed to be there to nuture Tenshi under her wing as the mother figure.

As Kirei was walking through the street with Tenshi resting in her embrace, every single civilian stared at the beauty in rags covered in dirt and blood. It looked as if Kirei just battled through hell. She was covered in deep and fresh scars, mud and dirt. Tenshi was covered in dirt as well but absolutely clean from any scars or blood all thanks to Kirei. Kirei had promised herself 2 years ago that during their journey to find the one Tenshi would not get hurt by anything, and Kirei kept her promise diligently everyday.

Republic City was such a big place that Kirei didn't know where else to walk. It was all too overwhelming for her. Kirei and Tenshi weren't from a different city. They were from an island way off the charts. Kirei's island wasn't even charted on the maps because her people were considered to be untouchables, unknowns, beings worth less than Benders and Humans: Shapeshifters. "Wow, look at all these tall houses," Tenshi said in awe looking at the skyscrapers.

Kirei looked around at all the skyscrapers as well, watching people passing by on their brand new Satomobiles. "Whoa! What's that?" Tenshi asked watching Satomobiles passing her by. "Why don't we have that on our islands, Kirei?"

"I don't know," Kirei truthfully spoke. She really had no idea what the Satomobiles were, having never left her island for the past 15 years. Even during her two years of wandering around, she had never seen anything like the Satomobile or skyscrapers. But now these modernized things were overwhelming Kirei, and it nearly frightened her.

As Kirei was walking down the street with Tenshi still in her arms, she couldn't help but notice so many people in their fancy cars and fancy clothing. It was almost as if every single person living in Republic City was filthy rich. Kirei assumed that this must be the place where if you can make it here, then you can make it anywhere. "This place is so weird," Tenshi said slightly whimpering from fear of such a place.

"Well, if you think about it this way, the city is almost like our home in the islands. Just imagine these tall houses to be like the jungle trees."

"Oh, that makes sense!" Tenshi squealed with joy. "Look, I can see the waterfall over there! And, look! There's the elephant graveyard! And look! The gorge is there!" Kirei laughed listening to Tenshi pretending as if she were back on the island, and the older sister continued walking carrying her baby sister in her arms.

* * *

Kirei's stomach dropped when she managed to get a whiff of fresh-baked baguettes. Kirei couldn't control her legs especially when the smell became stronger. She continued to walk faster until she caught sight of the baker with his tray of fresh-baked baguettes. Tenshi squealed with joy and jumped out of Kirei's arms, running to the baker.

Tenshi was drooling and she looked up at the bakerman with her cute puppy-dog eyes. "Please, sir. May I please have one baguette? My sister and I are lost and hungry."

"I'm sorry to bother you, sir," Kirei spoke walking over to her sister's side, "but may we have just one baguette? My baby sister hasn't eaten anything sufficient in days and she's starving. I promise I can pay for it later."

"Oh my, you must have gone through some trouble, miss," the bakerman said with disbelief at the beat-up beauty standing in front of him. "Here, take this. And don't worry about paying me back."

"Oh thank you, sir. Thank you so much!" Kirei smiled and took the baguette with a respectful bow. Tenshi squealed with such joy and Kirei immediately broke the bread into 3/4. She handed the bigger piece to her younger sister. Tenshi stuffed the bread into her mouth and Kirei savored the delicious bread.

"How is it, miss?"

"It's delicious!" Kirei and Tenshi squealed together. The sound of a speeding car drew nearer towards the sisters and the bakerman immediately cowered.

"You better get out of here now with your little sister. Danger is approaching." With that said, the bakerman immediately disappeared into the shadows of his pastry shop. Kirei immediately held onto Tenshi, making sure she would be as safe as possible in her arms.

Kirei watched the speeding car turning to her direction. The car stopped at a nearby library. Kirei could tell that the three men in the car were part of some gang because of their attitude and attire. The librarian, a humble old man, stepped out of his library and greeted the three men with panic. The three men were asking for their money, meaning they were loan sharks here to claim their money and interest back.

"Please, the library is doing better. I'll have the money prepared next week," the librarian begged. The three men snickered at the librarian and one of them snatched the broom right out of the librarian's hands. The loan shark burned the broom into ashes.

"Firebenders," Kirei whispered to herself.

"Why don't you leave the librarian alone, PUNKS?" Kirei, Tenshi, the librarian, and the three loan sharks looked to the voice who spoke that, and there stood a girl who was obviously part of the Water Tribe because of her attire. The three loan sharks snickered and mocked the Water Tribe girl.

The girl attacked one of the loan sharks with her Firebending power. Kirei tilted her head in confusion, knowing for certain that this girl had to be part of the Water Tribe and not the Fire Nation. Then the girl attacked the other loan shark with her Earthbending power. Kirei's eyes opened in surprise and relief, finally finding the one person she was seeking for the past 2 years.

Kirei snapped out of her senses when she heard the police siren ringing loudly up in the air. She looked up and saw Metalbending police officers dropping down to where the Avatar and the three loan sharks were. The police officers locked up the three loan sharks but also the girl and her polar bear dog. "Come on, Tenshi. We finally found the person we were looking for," Kirei said comforting her baby sister from the frightening event.

"You mean you found the Avatar?" Tenshi asked with joy.

"Yes," Kirei nodded.

* * *

Kirei carried Tenshi in her arms and followed the Metalbending police officers to their station where they were holding the Avatar. Kirei knew that the Avatar would eventually get someone to get her out of jail, and she knew it had to be the man who just arrived on a flying bison. She watched the tall man walking into the police station with composure. In just 10 minutes, the man walked out with the young Avatar following behind trying to explain her actions.

Kirei held her sister in her arms and ran to the two heading over to their flying bison. The two noticed the beauty running over with an angel in her arms. "Excuse me, you're the Avatar, aren't you?" Kirei asked to the girl.

"Y-Yes, I am," the Avatar nodded.

"My name is Kirei and this is my baby sister, Tenshi."

"We need a home," Tenshi immediately blurted out with honesty, getting to the main point. "Daddy always said that the Avatar will help us, and we need a home." The Avatar and the tall man looked at one another confused, but they couldn't refuse. Kirei and Tenshi hopped onto the flying bison along with the two, and they flew all the way to the Air Temple Island.

The four hopped off and immediately, three Airbending children airbended their way over to the crew. There was a 10-year-old girl, a 7-year-old girl, and a 5-year-old boy there to greet the old man, who was obviously their father. The kids enthusiastically asked if the Avatar was staying over and she nodded saying she was going to stay. They then all looked to Kirei and Tenshi, and the little boy immediately went goo-goo-eyed for the little angel Tenshi.

The little boy, Meelo, hopped over to Tenshi and drooled over her saying, "You're soooo pretty!"

"Go away!" Tenshi whined and pushed Meelo away. Meelo just went back to Tenshi drooling all over the floor and Kirei laughed.

"Oooh, who are you, who are you? Are you Korra's new friend? Are ya? Can you Firebend, or Waterbend, or Earthbend, or can ya Airbend like us? Are you a Bender or a Human?" the 7-year-old girl, Ikki, asked rapidly in just 2 breaths.

"Hello there," Kirei smiled at the little girl. "My name is Kirei and this is Tenshi. And, no, I'm not a Bender but I am here to live with you all." Kirei and Tenshi then followed Korra and Tenzin into the house. Tenzin introduced Kirei and Tenshi to his pregnant wife, Pema, explaining to his wife that Korra, Kirei, and Tenshi were all going to live with the family.

* * *

Late at night when the children and Pema were all asleep Tenzin, Korra, and Kirei finally talked about what happened to Kirei and how she found out about the Avatar. "You see, I'm a shapeshifter," Kirei explained. "I am the first-born child of King Ousama, the King of Shapeshifters." Korra had absolutely no clue about anything Kirei was talking about, but Tenzin was completely silent.

"Wait, wait...shapeshifters? What is that?" Korra asked.

"It is said that shapeshifters have the ability to tap into an emotion that no Bender or Human can ever understand," Tenzin explained to Korra. "This special emotion is said to determine the animal the shapeshifter can transform into. For example, my father always told me that I'd be a Panda Bear. I know when to mind my own business and am calm most of the time, but I get on the offensive side when I must."

"It's mostly genetic, though," Kirei added. "My father could shapeshift into a lion and my mother could shapeshift into a bear. My father was as brave and kingly as a lion, while my mother was as caring as a mother bear."

"So...that means that you can transform into a lion and a bear?" Korra asked. Kirei nodded, adding that Tenshi could do the same but only transform into a cub.

"And, excuse me for changing the subject, but you must be Avatar Aang's son, no?" Kirei asked to Tenzin. "I've met Avatar Aang when I was a little girl. He came to visit our islands. He was the one who brought peace between shapeshifters and all benders."

"I heard that your father has passed on in a terrible accident," Tenzin quietly spoke. "And you two are supposed to be dead."

"What?" Korra and Kirei asked together.

"Yes. Kizu - I mean, King Kizu - gave a public announcement that Ousama has passed on and so have you and Tenshi. He said you all died in the wildebeast stampede together."

"No. My father has..."

"Will you be heading back to your islands?" Tenzin asked. Kirei was quiet for a while, thinking.

"No, we cannot."

"But you're the only heir to the king there, right?" Korra asked. "Doesn't that make you their next ruler?"

"I am ostracized by my people. My sister and I have become pariahs," Kirei spoke. "We have nowhere to turn but here. We will only stay for a while, we promise. Once we get back onto our feet, Tenshi and I can live off together."

"That is nonsense, Kirei. You and Tenshi are welcome to stay here for as long as you like," Tenzin said fatherly. "Your family has welcomed my father many times into their home, and we will do the same for you.

"Oh, thank you, Master Tenzin," Kirei smiled.

"Well, it's getting to be quite late," Tenzin spoke. "You two should be off to bed."

"But Tenzin, it's only 10 o clock!" Korra complained.

"Off to bed, the both of you!" Kirei and Korra stood up to walk to their rooms together since they were right across from each other.

"So you're a shapeshifter, huh? Can I see?" Korra asked with an innocent smile. Kirei smiled and transformed into a lioness first. Her eyes pierced through Korra's, making her feel like the prey and Kirei the predator. Korra could see the sharp claws on Kirei's paws, her fangs glistening under the moonlight, her peach-skinned fur gliding in harmony with the night breeze. Korra was overpowered with fear, looking eye-to-eye with a bloodthirsty lioness yet she felt awe looking at such a majestic creature. Every feature of the lioness was perfectly sculpted by the spirits, and it seemed unreal.

Kirei then transformed back into her normal self with a proud smile. "What about your bending? I've always been fascinated by Benders."

"Ah, it's nothing. Just a little of this," Korra said and started showing off her skills. Kirei watched in awe as Korra displayed Waterbending, Earthbending, and Firebending with ease.

"Nice," Kirei smiled and gave Korra a thumbs-up.

* * *

Kirei's ears perked in the middle of her sleep when she heard Tenshi crying next to her. "Darling, wake up," Kirei spoke softly and nudged Tenshi lightly. Tenshi cried out and bolted up.

"Oh, Kirei, I had such a scary dream!" Tenshi cried and reached her arms out. Kirei held Tenshi in her arms, hugging her sister warmly. "I dreamt that the islands didn't have trees anymore, and it was just a desert! And then mommy and Uncle Kizu were fighting and Uncle Kizu was winning! He was about to hurt her!"

"Don't worry, Tenshi," Kirei whispered. "Mom is alright. You know she is."

"I miss her and daddy, Kirei. When will we see them again? I miss them so much."

"I miss them, too, Tenshi. But we can't see them yet. Soon, we will soon."

"Kirei...don't tell mommy this...I forgot how mommy looked like..." Kirei cried and wiped her tear away with her sleeve.

"You don't remember our mother, Tenshi?" Kirei asked. Kirei shook her head and cried even more. She held Tenshi in her arms warmly, rocking back and forth to comfort her baby sister. "Well, a mother is the most wonderful person in the world. She's the angel voice that bids you goodnight, kisses your cheek, whispers, 'Sleep tight.'

_Your mother and mine, your mother and mine. The helping hand that guides you along whether you're right, whether you're wrong. Your mother and mine, your mother and mine. What makes mothers all that they are? Might as well ask, 'What makes a star?' Ask your heart to tell you her worth. Your heart will say, 'Heaven on Earth.' Another word for divine, your mother and mine._"

"You're my mommy, Kirei," Tenshi spoke quietly as she was slowly drifting off back to sleep in her older sister's arms.

"I'm going to take care of you like our mother would," Kirei smiled and tucked her baby sister under the blankets again. "I'm going to be here for you forever, Tenshi. I love you."

"I love you, too, Kirei," Tenshi said with a smile and drifted off to sleep clinging onto her sister.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning while everyone was eating breakfast together, Korra was reading the papers. Tenzin saw that she was reading about pro-bending and Kirei's eyes flickered. She was always into pro-bending because it was so exciting to watch. She always loved the idea of bending, which was why Benders fascinated her so much. Although she did love her shapeshifting powers, she also wished she could've been born a Bender.

Tenzin was scolding Korra about pro-bending, saying that it was a mockery of the tradition of bending. After breakfast, Korra and Kirei went out to the training area so that Korra could train in air-bending. Tenzin also wanted to teach Kirei so long as she stayed at the Air Temple Island, and Kirei agreed. Tenshi was walking right next to Kirei with Meelo following her like a lost puppy, drooling afer her still. "Don't worry. I love pro-bending," Kirei whispered to Korra. "I think it's the most awesome sport ever."

"Right?" Korra smiled, glad that Kirei agreed. They all arrived at the training station where there was the airbending training gates. "Uh...so, what am I supposed to do?" Jinora, Tenzin's eldest daughter, explained that the main point was to weave past the spinning gates without touching anything.

Tenzin sent a blast of air to the gates and they all started spinning wildly. He then blew a leaf into the gate and explained that the two needed to be like the leaf and flow through the gates lightly on their feet. Jinora demonstrated and both Korra and Kirei were impressed.

Korra was up first and she was unsuccessful because she was trying to force her way through. She got knocked back out and landed on her bottom. Kirei took a step forward and took in a deep breath. "Remember, be like the leaf," Jinora reminded. Kirei nodded and walked through the spinning gates. She imagined herself as a lioness about to hunt for her prey: silent and swift. She easily weaved her way through the gates and everyone clapped for her.

Kirei smiled and noticed that Korra pouted. Korra pulled up her sleeves and forcefully ran into the gates, but was hit back out. "Looks like she's not as good as you are," Ikki laughed.

* * *

At night, Korra was trying to airbend at a newspaper while Kirei was playing around with Tenshi, Meelo, and Ikki. Tenshi kept running away from Meelo, but he kept chasing after her. Ikki protected Tenshi from Meelo, holding Tenshi's hand and running away with her. Tenshi then turned into a cub lion and growled at Meelo angrily. She tried to roar but it was a petty roar.

Meelo just laughed and Kirei scolded, "Now, Tenshi. Don't try to frighten Meelo."

"But he's bothering me," Tenshi complained when she turned back into her human form.

"C'mon, Tenshi! I'll protect you from Meelo," Ikki squealed and ran away with Tenshi. Kirei heard the newspaper burst into flames and she turned around to see Korra burning the newspaper with anger.

"You okay?" Kirei asked with a chuckle.

"I just can't airbend! It's too difficult!" Korra growled angrily. "How did you weave past those spinning gates so easily?"

"It's like a lioness hunting for its prey. Silent and swift."

"Silent and swift...I can deal with swift but not silent," Korra sighed.

"It's okay. It'll grow on you with time," Kirei laughed. The two friends could hear the pro-bending announcer over the radio nearby, and the two snuck their way to the rooftop of where the Air Temple Island guards were listening to the match. Korra and Kirei were both really into the pro-bending match, listening intently to the announcer when all of a sudden it stopped in mid-sentence.

"Korra, Kirei, come down here now," Tenzin spoke strictly. The two girls hopped down to the balcony and the guards jumped from fright, not realizing that the two girls were there all along. The two were given a strict lecture that they were not to focus on pro-bending while they remained at Air Temple Island.

* * *

The next day was just a long day of meditation, and Kirei couldn't stand the first few minutes of meditation. Tenzin could see how uncomfortable it was for Kirei, and he had a feeling it had to do with her father's death. Tenzin allowed Kirei to take a short break and Korra complained loudly why Kirei was offered a break while she wasn't.

Tenzin argued that Korra was the Avatar and that she needed to learn. Kirei purposely didn't show up for meditation later in the day, and while the others were meditating Kirei helped Pema with the house chores. They were both washing and drying the dishes together when Pema asked why Kirei didn't like meditation. "It...taps too deep into my memories," Kirei confessed while washing the dishes.

"What do you mean?"

"There are some memories I locked up into my Pandora's Box memory. When I find there's nothing to keep my mind off from my memories, that's when I become scared again."

"Scared of your memories? You can't live life scared of your memories. You need to learn how to move past them."

"I can't. These memories are all I have left of him..."

"Of your father?" Kirei looked at Pema and wondered how she knew that Kirei was talking about her father. "I don't know what happened, but you shouldn't be blaming yourself for anything, Kirei. What happened to your father was a terrible accident, but you need to learn how to move past that."

"But...how?"

"Just listen with your heart and you will understand," Pema answered motherly. "It'll come to you one day just like that, I promise you. All you need to do is listen with your heart." Kirei simply nodded, frustrated that there was nothing she could do to move past her dark memories.

* * *

When it became night, Kirei saw Korra about to sneak out with Naga, Korra's polar bear-dog. "And where do you think you're going?" Kirei asked with a snobby smile and her hands on her hips. "How rude for not inviting me."

"Wanna join?" Korra asked with a smile. Kirei nodded and hopped onto Naga. The polar bear dog swam all the way to Republic City and Korra led the way to the pro-bending arena. "We can't get in without a ticket."

"Leave that up to me," Kirei smiled. They headed to the back-door and Kirei shapeshifted into a lioness. She used her sharp claws to unlock the door and they both heard a click. Kirei shapeshifted back into a human and opened the back door. Korra and Kirei walked in together and they were excited to be walking amongst pro-bending athletes. The two girls came upon a training gym and they looked into it curiously.

"Hey! What are you two doing here?" a guard shouted.

"We're simply looking into the training facility, my good sir," Kirei suavely spoke with no hint of guilt. "Is there something that we can help you with?"

"You two don't look like fighters. What are you doing back here? Do you have tickets?"

"Why, we don't need tickets to be back here. You see, we are dear friends of the best pro-bending team in the league."

"Yeah? And who's that?" the guard scoffed. Kirei immediately scanned the room and saw a guy who looked like he was one of the pro-bending fighters.

"Him! We're best friends with this guy," Kirei said and skipped over to the guy. The guy saw Kirei walking his way and his mouth dropped. He went completely goo-goo-eyed for the beauty, drooling just as much as Meelo did over Tenshi. He wondered what somebody like her was doing in the training gym, thinking she should've been in beauty contests. "What's your name, kid?" Kirei whispered to the guy.

"Don't worry. I gotchu," he whispered back and winked. "Ah, my good sir. You know me, Bolin. Ya know, part of the Fire Ferrets. Hoo-hah!" he said flexing. Kirei and Korra looked at one another raising their eyebrows. "Anyways, no need to worry. These two ladies are with me. Now come on, ladies. Let's head into the locker room."

Bolin put his arms around the two girls and walked out with them. They then burst into laughter and Kirei pushed Bolin's arm off of her politely. "Good acting you got there, kid," Kirei smiled. "So what's your name?"

"Name's Bolin. And you two are?" The two girls introduced themselves and Bolin took the girls to the locker room where they had a nice balcony view of the pro-bending tournament. As the three were just talking about pro-bending, a guy came into the locker room and Kirei could see Korra going goo-goo-eyed for this guy.

The guy who just entered saw Korra and Kirei, and his eyes took a second glance at the scarred beauty. Kirei saw this as she kept her gaze focused on the new intruder. "Bolin, what did I tell you about bringing in your fan girls to the locker room?" the guy scowled.

"Okay, okay, Mako," Bolin sighed annoyed of his older brother intruding the party.

"Oh, so you're Mako!" Korra exclaimed. "I heard you're really good!" Mako just dressed quickly in the locker room and told Bolin to hurry up because their game was about to start.

"Oooh, can we watch?" Kirei asked to Bolin with a cute smile, knowing he couldn't say no to her. She flirted with her eyes and Bolin nearly flew off the ground from his heart fluttering.

"Yeah! Definately!" Bolin said with a big smile. "I mean, if it's alright with Mako, too, I guess." Kirei looked back at Mako and gave him a big beautiful smile.

"Can we watch the game here, Mako?" Kirei asked.

"...I guess...but only if you stay here," he replied and looked away trying to still be cool. He turned his back to Kirei and said, "C'mon, Bolin. We're up."

"Wait, where's Hasook?" Bolin asked. Speaking of the devil, another guy came into the locker room and he was the third teammate of the Fire Ferrets. He was obviously super late, but he acted as if he didn't really care. Kirei could tell Mako was annoyed of the guy who just came in. The three guys left the locker room and headed out to the arena to fight off the Tigerdilos.

"So whaddya think about the Mako guy?" Korra asked to Kirei.

"You like him, don't you?"

"What? I never said that!" Korra shouted guilty of her feelings. Kirei just giggled and turned her attention back to the fight. The Fire Ferrets barely got through the fight and came out as the winners. The three came back into the locker room and Kirei skipped over to Bolin with a big smile. She complimented his great game and Bolin was so flustered that all he could do was mumble nonsense, the cat holding his tongue.

Out of nowhere, Mako and Hasook started arguing loudly. Hasook threw his helmet onto the floor and stormed out of the locker room, quitting the team. "Great! Now we're down one person!" Mako shouted frustrated at himself.

"Not necessarily," Kirei replied. "You have another bender in the room."

"Is it you?" Bolin asked with high hopes, holding onto both of Kirei's hands. Mako raised his eyebrow seeing Bolin drooling over Kirei.

"Uh...no. But Korra, here, is a great Waterbender."

"Not to toot my own horn," Korra smiled and winked at Kirei, "but I'm also a great Earthbender." Bolin was completely confused, not getting it, but Mako got it pretty fast. "And I'm a great Firebender as well." Bolin still didn't get it, and Mako had to explain it to his little brother. Bolin was completely stunned that the girl standing before him was the Avatar.

"What about you? You're not a Bender?" Mako asked to Kirei, still having his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl.

"No, I'm not. I'm just a normal Human. No powers at all," Kirei shrugged naturally. Korra glanced at Kirei, and she gave Korra the look to not say anything. "Well, it's getting kinda late so Korra and I should be heading back. We'll see you guys later."

"Okay! You should come by tomorrow!" Bolin said to Kirei. "Mako and I live up in the attic so just come and knock on our door whenever you're here." Kirei wondered why Bolin and Mako lived in the attic of the arena, but she just nodded and bid the two brothers goodbye as she left with Korra back to the Air Temple Island.

* * *

Korra wasn't allowed as much freedom as Kirei, and so Korra was stuck at the Air Temple Island to train while Kirei was out at Republic City with Tenshi by her side. Kirei went to the library where she first met Korra and saw that the library was still going through repairs from the damages done by the fight.

Kirei entered with Tenshi and the librarian recognized the two from that day, greeting them happily. Kirei noticed that the librarian had a sign hanging that read: NO SHAPESHIFTERS ALLOWED. Kirei had to understand that she was still in a world where both Benders and Humans feared Shapeshifters as much as their own enemies. "I hope you weren't dangered, sir," Kirei spoke to the librarian trying to forget that she read that sign.

"Oh no, no. The Avatar saved me. But is there something you'd like to read, my dear?"

"Yes. Do you have any books that my baby sister might enjoy?" The librarian took Tenshi's hand and led her through the aisles of children books. Tenshi picked out 3 of her favorite ones while Kirei picked out a history book about Avatar Aang. She rented the books out and thanked the librarian.

The two sisters stepped out of the library and Kirei knew where to go to next. She headed to the pro-bending arena and headed up to the attic where Bolin and Mako lived. She knocked on the door and she could hear Bolin answering it. When he opened the door, he squealed like a little girl and jumped, embarrassed that Kirei was looking at Bolin dressed in a white wife-beater with just olive green pants on. "Uh-uh-uh, Kirei! It's nice to see you!" Bolin said turning bright red. "I didn't think you'd be coming this early to visit me."

"Oh, Bolin, this is my baby sister, Tenshi. Tenshi, this is the new friend I told you about, Bolin."

"Hi Bolin!" Tenshi greeted adorably as if she knew Bolin for the longest time.

"Can we come in?" Kirei asked. Bolin nodded and let the two sisters into his home. She could smell his lunch being made and she glanced over to see Mako making noodles for him and his brother.

"You're here?" Mako asked surprised to see Kirei.

"Wow, that smells delicious!" Tenshi exclaimed and ran to Mako's side. She reached her arms up so that he could hold her up, and he was confused for a second. Kirei told him to just carry Tenshi, and for some reason he listened. Tenshi looked down at the noodles and nearly drooled into the frying pan. The noodles were starting to burn and out of instinct, Mako reached out to move the noodles but Tenshi slipped from his arms.

Kirei saw this happen in a quick glance, and her instincts to protect her sister kicked in. She immediately took a great leap forward and shapeshifted into a lioness. She opened her mouth and caught Tenshi by the shirt safely before she could've fallen to the ground. Bolin screamed like a girl loudly when he saw the lioness holding Tenshi by the shirt, and she let the child down safely onto her feet. Kirei turned back to a human and both Bolin and Mako had the same look of fear spread across their face.

"I know what you're thinking. Yes, I am a shapeshifter, but I'm not evil. You trust me, don't you, Bolin? I haven't done anything to hurt either of you, and you shouldn't to us, too."

"Whaddya mean hurt you?" Bolin asked. "W-Why would anyone wanna hurt someone as beautiful as you?" Kirei just smiled and Tenshi giggled loudly.

"I guess you don't know much about shapeshifters, do you?" Kirei asked shaking her head. "But I think Tenshi and I overstayed our welcome. We'll see you guys later."

"Hey wait, wait! Aw, don't leave yet, Kirei," Bolin protested and held Kirei's hand. "Why don't you stay and eat lunch with us? I'm sure Tenshi wants some noodles, right, Tenshi?"

"No, we're good," Kirei smiled. "We'll see you later tonight for your game."

"Wait!" Bolin protested one last time. "How about we all go out to get lunch?"

"Bolin, I already made the noodles-"

"Then you can eat the noodles," Bolin shouted to Mako. "I'll go out and eat with Kirei and Tenshi. C'mon, Tenshi! I'll buy you the best noodles you'll ever eat in your life!" Bolin then carried Tenshi on his shoulders while she squealed with joy.

"You should join us, Mako," Kirei spoke. "C'mon. Lunch will be on me." Mako just sighed and grabbed his jacket, walking over to Kirei so they could head out for lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

Bolin, Mako, Kirei, and Tenshi all went to a local noodles shop to eat lunch together. Bolin and Tenshi were stuffing their faces rapidly while Mako and Kirei just watched. "Eat, Kirei," Tenshi said with her mouth full. "You love Water Tribe noodles!"

"Don't worry about me. I'm not really hungry," Kirei smiled. Kirei remembered those days when food would be scarce in the dreadful winters on her island. Her mother would always end up finding spare amounts of food enough for just one person, and her mother always gave the food to Kirei. She was too young then to realize her mother's love, never realizing how hungry her mother must have been. Yet Kirei's mother gave Kirei plenty of food everyday to keep her baby strong and healthy. Kirei now knew that she had to do the same for Tenshi because she was now the mother-figure in her baby sister's life. Tenshi continued to finish her bowl and she finished before Bolin did.

"I win! I win! I win! Now you have to keep your promise and buy me a teddy bear!" Tenshi squealed with joy. Tenshi then burped accidentally and Bolin laughed, belching. The two laughed together and Kirei giggled. Bolin played along with Tenshi well, and Kirei could tell Tenshi loved hanging around with Bolin. "Are you still hungry, Tenshi?" The 4-year-old nodded her head and Kirei poured 3/4 of her noodles into Tenshi's bowl. "Then eat some of mine. I ate a lot at breakfast so I'm not really hungry."

"Really? Thanks, Kirei!" Tenshi squealed with joy and stuffed her face even more. Meanwhile, Bolin asked Mako if he was going to finish his noodles, and Mako gave Bolin some of his, too. Bolin started stuffing his face and Kirei and Mako glanced at one another.

"You're definately the older brother," Kirei stated with a small smile. He just gave a light nod and looked away, still trying to act cool. While Bolin and Tenshi were stuffing their faces, Mako asked to Kirei, "So don't you Shapeshifters have an island of your own?"

"We do, where you Benders keep us locked up." Mako knew he struck a cord in Kirei at the way she sassed him. "My sister and I left 2 years ago."

"Can...I ask why?" Mako asked cautiously, not wanting to upset the beauty.

"You can, but I won't answer," she smiled knowing Mako meant no harm. When everyone was done eating, Kirei offered to pay but Bolin wouldn't allow it. Mako ended up paying for the entire meal. Kirei felt terrible about it but Bolin insisted that it was alright.

* * *

The four walked the streets together with Bolin carrying Tenshi on his shoulders while she was playing with her new bought teddy bear. Mako and Kirei were walking side-by-side, watching Bolin playing around with Tenshi. While they were minding their own business, a car came zooming their way. Kirei looked back and saw a car with three members of the Triple Threat, the same group of people who attacked the librarian.

The car stopped in front of the four and Tenshi was afraid. She hopped off of Bolin's shoulders, running to her older sister. Tenshi grabbed onto Kirei's leg tightly and hid from behind while Bolin practically did the same to Mako. Both Mako and Kirei stood in front of their younger siblings firmly, ready to protect them from any harm. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Mako and Bolin. Long time no see," one of the guys snickered. "And look. Mako made a girlfriend." The guy took off his sunglasses to get a better look at Kirei and she firmly stood her ground. The guy had a nasty look on his face while he looked Kirei up and down three times. "And she's a beauty, isn't she? How 'bout you join us for a ride, sweetcheeks? I bet Mako can't treat you the way I can." The guy flashed off his expensive jewelry and snickered.

"In your dreams, hot shot. Why don't you just beat it and save yourselves an embarrassing whooping," Kirei growled.

"Ooh, fiesty. I like that. I could only imagine how fiesty you'd be in bed."

"Get lost, Shin!" Mako growled.

"C'mon, Mako. You don't need to waste your time on this piece of trash," Kirei said glaring at the guy. Kirei's anger was flaring because this man reminded her of someone who hurt her mother terribly. Kirei was just a 12-year-old and she got into a big fight with a boy because he was making fun of her mom. Kirei had nearly torn the boy into shreds from the fight.

She remembered how much her mother begged for forgiveness to the boy's mother, saying that it would never happen again. Kirei remembered standing there, watching her mother begging for forgiveness. The boy snickered just the way this man was snickering, and it lit fire into Kirei's heart.

"You really wanna choose this street-rat over a prince like me? If you were a sane girl, you wouldn't even have to think about it twice."

"And I won't." It took every muscle of Kirei to not attack the man as she did to that kid when she was younger. Kirei instead held onto Mako's arm, choosing to be with him than the Triple Threat. Mako nearly jumped when Kirei touched his arm, but he focused his attention back on the triad. The guy in the car scowled and ordered the driver to keep going. The car disappeared from sight and Tenshi whimpered.

Kirei let go of Mako's arm and picked up her baby sister in her arms, comforting her. "I should head back to the Air Temple. I'll see you guys later," Kirei said bidding the two goodbye. Kirei started walking away with Tenshi and Mako looked at the arm Kirei held onto. He rubbed where she touched him and shook it off, knowing he had to keep his head out of the clouds.

* * *

At night, Korra and Kirei snuck out again to the pro-bending arena for Korra's first tournament match. "What? You should've told me you went out to see the guys!" Korra complained when Kirei told her of her lunch-time adventure.

"Well you were stuck at the temple anyways. Aren't you nervous, though? Today's gonna be the first match in your pro-bending career."

"Hopefully it won't be the last," Korra sighed. Kirei just laughed and the two arrived at the arena. Korra dressed into the Fire Ferrets uniform and Bolin hopped over to Kirei to stir up a natural conversation. Mako just watched his brother entertaining Kirei with his comical stories, and he didn't even realize how constantly he was glancing over at the two making sure to catch a glimpse of Kirei's beautiful smile. Korra tried to stir up conversation with Mako and he answered her with one-word answers while still glancing over at Bolin and Kirei.

The Fire Ferrets were up next and Kirei bid the three luck. They all left and headed out to the arena, facing against the Platypus Bears. Korra obviously had no idea what the rules were because she kept fouling out. Out of desperation to not get eliminated from the round, Korra put up a wall to protect her from the opponent's Waterbending. Everyone gasped because Korra was signed up as a Waterbender.

"My goodness, folks! Have my eyes deceived me? Did this Waterbender just Earthbend?" the announce spoke through the microphone. The announcer was reasoning to himself loudly, concluding that Korra was the Avatar. Kirei sighed, knowing Tenzin was going to find out soon enough.

The referee decided that Korra could continue so long as she only used Waterbending. Korra agreed and the round presumed. Korra was knocked out first in round 2, and when round 3 started the door behind Kirei opened. Kirei turned around and saw Tenzin with his face completely boiled with anger. "You must've already talked with Korra," Kirei spoke. "Watch the game with me, Master Tenzin." She flashed Tenzin a beautiful smile and he just growled under his breath.

Tenzin murmured to himself angrily and stood next to Kirei watching the fight from the balcony. Just when Korra was about to be knocked out, she started moving with air-defense mechanisms. "Hey, you taught Korra that, didn't you, Master Tenzin?" Kirei said smiling to Tenzin. "You see, Korra just needed some time on her own to understand Airbending a little bit better. You know how tough Airbending is for Korra. You should give her a little break."

Tenzin let out a sigh, knowing Kirei was right. "You know, my father spoke of your family when he came back from your island that one time. He told me that he fell head-over-heels for your family. Your father was a great and generous ruler, your mother was a lovely and charming woman, and he said you were the most beautiful angel he had ever seen."

"Really?" Kirei asked.

"Yes. He said that everything you said and did made you look like an angel. My father and yours were close friends, Kirei. My father trusted Ousama completely. My father believed that Ousama was a greater ruler than he could ever be even with the age difference. And Ousama loved you very much, Kirei. You know that."

"I do."

"There is nothing to fear. You may think your father is gone from this world, but he will always be with you in your heart and in your mind. No matter how hard you try running away from him and your destiny, you cannot. I know that you're trying to escape life, but you were not born a coward. You were born a ruler, just the way your father was. And because your father would never turn away from his duties and responsibilities, you will not either."

"He once told me that the great kings of the past were up in the stars looking down upon us. If they shone brightly, then they are satisfied with the way we rule our people. If they grow dim, then they are displeased. When I escaped my island two years ago, I would look up to the stars every single night. And every single night, the stars shone brightly to guide me here. Ever since I arrived to Republic City, the stars have gotten brighter. Maybe this is my destiny. Maybe my destiny isn't to become a ruler like my father. If it was, then the stars would've dimmed on me during the past two years. It would've dimmed when I arrived here."

"There is a path to your destiny, Kirei, which no one will ever know but the kings up there in the sky. Everyone will have different interpretations, but you can only trust in your heart and mind. Never forget that."

"I want to go back to the Air Temple," Kirei spoke. Tenzin could see how upset Kirei had become talking about her father and her destiny, so he agreed. The two left back to the island and Kirei saw Tenshi playing outside with Ikki and Meelo. Pema was watching over the children with her eldest daughter by her side. Tenshi was happy to see her older sister come back and she ran to Kirei with open arms.

Kirei smiled and held her baby sister in her arms, spinning her around joyfully. Tenshi giggled cutely and Pema laughed saying, "Alright children. It's off to sleep now." Tenzin helped his wife back into the house while Kirei walked the kids back to their rooms. When Tenshi fell asleep, Kirei stepped out of the house and sat out at the courtyard. She looked up to the stars and saw that they were dim for the first time in 2 years.

* * *

The next day, Korra had to train some more with Tenzin on Airbending so Kirei decided to play around with Tenshi and Meelo. Meelo, as always, drooled over Tenshi and kept clinging onto her to play together. Tenshi then shapeshifted into a cub lion and growled at Meelo playfully. Meelo growled back and accidentally blew a huge snot bubble. Tenshi popped it with her sharp claw and she rolled onto her back laughing.

Meelo fell on his bottom laughing with Tenshi and Kirei smiled watching the two children playing along very well together. Tenshi turned back into her human form and said, "Guess what, Meelo? I'm gonna be the princess of my islands when my sister becomes queen."

"You'll be the most beautifulest princess in the whole wide universe! No, no, galaxy! And Kirei will be the most beautifulest queen in whole wide galaxy!" Meelo shouted happily.

"I'm gonna be the greatest princess there ever was," Tenshi said thinking about being a princess. "The mean people better watch out for me and my powers!"

"Oh?" Kirei asked laughing. "Would mean people be scared of a little child like you?"

"Yeah! I'm gonna scare them with my roar. Listen to this. ROARRRR!" Kirei laughed and so did Meelo. "How'd you like that, Meelo?"

"That wasn't scary! Watch this! ROARRR!" Meelo flung his arms wildly and ran around in circles roaring. Tenshi laughed and followed Meelo. The two tired out quickly and Tenshi shouted, "I can't wait to be princess!"

"You've still a long way to go, my little angel."

"No one will say do this and do that," Tenshi added. "I'm going to just run around all day. C'mon, Meelo! Run after me!" The two children had so much fun playing around together and it was getting close to lunch time. Tenshi turned back into a cub lion and kept roaring playfully. Meelo got on all 4's and acted like a lion, too, roaring just like Tenshi. The two children started running back towards the temple and Kirei followed them to make sure they were safe.

* * *

Kirei ran after the two kids, laughing as the two kids pounced on one another and playfully fought. They ran all the way back to the temple when Kirei saw Mako. "Mako!" Tenshi squealed when she shapeshifted back into a human. She ran with her arms wide open, and Mako smiled lightly. He picked up Tenshi in his arms and held her closely, making sure to never let her fall from his arms again.

Kirei asked why Mako was here on the island, and Korra explained that Bolin was missing. They all decided to track Bolin down with the help of Naga. They searched all night and after receiving some clues from street-kids, they ended up heading over to the Triple Threat headquarters. When they entered, it was completely deserted. They searched everywhere but couldn't find Bolin.

They all stepped back out and they saw a huge loading truck there. They could see masked individuals carrying the Triple Threat and Bolin into the truck. They were all tied up, hands and feet and mouths. "Bolin!" Mako shouted. The individuals saw the 3 friends there and they immediately started up the truck. Korra whistled for Naga and they all hopped onto the polar bear dog.

Naga was just about to catch up to the truck when the masked individuals threw a ball that tied up Naga's legs together. Korra, Mako, and Kirei were thrown off Naga and they all skidded on the floor. Three masked individuals that were riding motorcycles stopped following the truck to fight off the three. Mako and Korra fought off with their bending powers while Kirei shapeshifted into a lioness.

She faced her opponent and immediately pounced with her fangs outward. The individual went on the defensive, still shooken up about fighting a ferocious lioness. Kirei was winning the fight easily when she could see Korra being overshadowed by her opponent. Kirei knew she needed to help so she ran to Korra. She quickly shapeshifted into a bear and punched the mask individual, sending them flying into the air.

The enemies knew that they couldn't fight against the shapeshifter, and so they quickly drove away on their motorcycles. Kirei turned back to a human and Korra was complaining that she couldn't bend. Mako claimed that her powers would come back soon enough. He explained to Korra and Kirei that those were Equalists, followers of Amon.

The three friends headed over to the park and Korra explained that when she first arrived at Republic City, she saw an Equalist protestor in the park. The three just had to wait until morning, and Korra asked Mako about his parents. He quickly explained that his parents were mugged by firebenders and that Bolin was the only family member he had left. "What about you, Kirei?" Mako asked.

Kirei looked at Mako and opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't say anything. He looked at her, wondering what was the matter. Kirei looked away, not answering the question. She just shapeshifted into a lioness and made herself comfortable on the grass to fall asleep while Korra and Mako fell asleep against each other while leaning on Naga.


	4. Chapter 4

It was almost sunrise when Kirei stirred awake from her nightmare. She was still a lioness, and Kirei shook her head trying to forget her nightmare. In the quiet whispers of the dawn, Kirei heard a soft cerebral voice calling out her name. Kirei stood on all 4's and looked around. She spotted a little blue light that shouldn't be there, and she cautiously approached the blue light. The cerebral voice giggled and disappeared.

Then, a line of blue light appeared as if it wanted Kirei to follow it. She did so and she followed the blue light all the way to the body of water surrounding the park. Kirei slowly approached the lake and looked into it to only see her reflection. She sighed and turned back into her human form. She shivered from the cold breeze and wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm. Kirei was about to head back to her friends when she heard her father's voice calling out her name.

Kirei gasped and she fell on her knees to look down at the water. "Daddy..." Kirei croaked as she saw her father's reflection in the body of water.

"You have forgotten me, Kirei."

"No. No, I haven't, daddy. I could never forget you," Kirei spoke with tears flowing to her eyes.

"You have forgotten who you are and so you have forgotten me. Look inside your heart, Kirei. You are more than what you think you are."

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything, daddy. I have failed at my responsibilities. I'm not fit to be your heir."

"My daughter, don't you remember what I told you? I will always be with you in your heart and mind. All you need to do is look up to the stars and pray. I will always be there for you to bring you hope. All you need to do is remember: remember me, remember your destiny, remember who you are."

"Kirei?" Mako asked cautiously. Kirei gasped and turned around to see Mako walking towards her, confused as to why she was looking down at the water. Kirei looked back at the reflection but could only see herself.

"No. No, no daddy. Daddy, where are you?" Kirei reached out to the water and touched it, but nothing happened except the water rippled.

"You okay?" Mako asked and sat next to Kirei.

"I-I'm fine," Kirei nodded and swept her tears away with her sleeve. "I just...had a dream."

_Just remember _her father's voice echoed in her head. Across the rippling water, the sun rose silently yet swiftly. "All that the light touches," Kirei said to herself. "All that the light touches..."

_All that the light touches is our kingdom. A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, Kirei, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you as the new queen. This will all be yours, everything the light touches._

"C'mon, let's get back to Naga," Mako said quietly as he saw Kirei in deep thought. The two walked side-by-side back to where Korra and Naga were still asleep. "Aren't you cold?"

"I'll be fine," Kirei simply stated. Mako leaned back onto Naga and Kirei immediately shapeshifted into a lioness to avoid talking to Mako. She closed her eyes and Mako watched the lioness trying to fall asleep. He took off his jacket and gently placed it onto Kirei's back to keep her warm. Kirei's ears perked when she felt the warm jacket on her back, and she lifted her head to look at Mako. When she did, he was already leaning on Naga with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed, trying to fall asleep.

* * *

In the morning, the three friends woke up to the sound of the Equalist protestor shouting into the microphone. Kirei turned back into a human when making sure no one saw. She handed Mako back his jacket and thanked him quietly. He just gave a nod and put his jacket back on.

Korra interrogated the protestor with brute force, and all they got out of him was that Amon was going to have a meeting dubbed "The Revelation", but no one knew what the revelation was supposed to be. The police were on their way to stop the commotion Korra was making against the protestor, so the three friends hopped onto Naga's back and ran away.

They ended up going to a trolley stop to gather their thoughts. Korra was looking at the poster from the Equalist protestor when Mako saw that the poster was a part of the map of Republic City. Mako figured out where the rally was going to take place, and the three friends waited it out at the park. Kirei was sitting alone near the water again and Mako could tell something was bothering her.

How Kirei got Mako blinded was still a mystery. He couldn't stop thinking about Kirei and how mysterious she was. He could never get a good read of Kirei and what she was thinking or feeling. She always had this wall up, and he knew it had to be because of something that happened to her in her past.

Every little thing that Kirei had said and done, Mako always reflected upon it. He didn't really care if Kirei was on the run to escape her home. He couldn't help but sense that he and Kirei were meant to be. They almost seemed too perfect for each other: they were the older siblings, they lived on the streets and took care of their younger siblings as best they could, and they both were trying to move past their pain. "Kirei? You okay?" he asked quietly as he sat next to Kirei in front of the lake. She nodded quietly. "You sure? It seems like something's bothering you."

She looked at Mako and his eyes were locked onto hers. No matter how hard Mako tried to hide it, he could tell that Kirei was reading his mind. It was true that Mako didn't know who Kirei was at all, or exactly where she was from or anything about her past. He didn't care what Kirei must've done in her past to run away from her home, but he was falling for the beauty more and more sitting there, staring into her eyes.

* * *

It finally became night and Korra, Mako, and Kirei dressed to hide their faces. They came into the rally with their poster, which was actually a ticket in. The three friends made their way towards the front of the stage where Amon came out with his followers. He began the rally by telling his life-story, how his non-bending parents were murdered by firebenders, and how his older brother nearly died protecting him from the bandits. He also added how the firebender bandit burned his face, forcing him to wear a mask for the rest of his life.

Kirei tilted her head slightly. This voice was a familiar voice she heard nearly everyday of her life, but she couldn't tell because of the mask. But his lifestory was a similar one to her father's, except her father was the older brother protecting the younger one. And her Uncle Kizu had his face burned off as well.

Kirei snapped out of her thoughts when Amon was talking about how the spirits granted him the power to take away a person's bending permanently. The crowd gasped and murmured to each other, wondering if this was true. Amon first demonstrated this ability to the leader of the Triple Threat, Lightning Bolt Zolt. He allowed the Firebender to attack first, but Amon easily took down the Triple Threat leader, taking his powers completely. "And now, my friend, the era of bending has come to an end. The revolution has begun!" Amon shouted.

"What do we do?" Korra asked panicking as she saw the followers bringing out the rest of the Triple Threat, including Bolin. Kirei had an idea and she told Korra to create a distraction with the steam from the nearby boilers. Korra nodded and ran over to start the distraction while Kirei and Mako could do nothing but watch Amon taking the bending powers of the Triple Threat one-by-one. Mako was shaking from anxiety because Korra was taking way too long. Bolin was up next and Mako was now trembling, his heart about to drop.

"Calm down, Mako," Kirei whispered and held his hand warmly. "Trust Korra." He looked at her and nodded, squeezing Kirei's hand for comfort. Bolin was now up and he was forced to his feet to fight Amon. Kirei could see the fear in Bolin's eyes, and just as Amon was stepping closer to Bolin, the steam quickly spread throughout the entire stadium. Kirei and Mako then slipped their way past the panicking crowd. They hopped on stage and Mako grabbed Bolin. The three made a run out of the stadium to the back, and just when they were all climbing down the ladders a masked individual came with his electrified kali sticks.

The man electrified the three friends and they all fell down limp. The masked individual hopped down to the three friends on the ground saying, "Don't you benders understand? There's no place in the world for you anymore." Just then, the man was earthbended into a wall and it was Korra who saved the three. Naga then came and the friends all got onto Naga's back, barely escaping the Equalists.

* * *

Mako and Bolin went back to their home in the pro-bending arena while Korra and Kirei went back to the Air Temple Island. Kirei needed time to think, and she could only think of one place to do it. She quickly turned into a bear and swam across the river to the park at the same exact spot where she saw her father's reflection in the water. She turned back into a human and leaned over to see her reflection. She looked up at the stars and they were shining brightly.

Kirei sighed loudly and she heard a voice say from behind, "You're up late again." She turned around and saw Mako walking to her with his hands in his pockets. He sat beside her quietly and she could tell he was still shaken up from today.

"Yesterday night, I saw my father's reflection here. I just want to see him again."

"Did...he recently pass?"

"Yes," Kirei nodded and felt tears rushing to her eyes again. She put her hand over her eyes, slightly looking away from Mako. "It...it was an accident...it was an accident."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Kirei didn't reply. "You and I have that in common. Our parents have passed away, and we're forced to live on the streets with someone younger to take care of. I have Bolin and you have Tenshi."

"What's your point?" Kirei asked annoyed. "That you and I went through the same things? So what?"

"So I understand how you're feeling," he said quite calmly. "I understand your pain."

"You know nothing of my pain!" Kirei shouted infuriated that this guy was talking to her as if he understood what she went through. "You know nothing of what happened to me and my parents!" Mako was offended that Kirei was taking this the wrong way, and so he stood up to walk away.

"I know I'd be able to understand if you would just tell me instead of hiding behind a facade," Mako spoke quietly. He then turned around to walk away and Kirei knew she messed up.

"Mako, wait," she protested and quickly reached out to grab his hand. She stood up and walked closer to him, still holding onto his hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I just...lost it. I'm really sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"There's no need to," he replied nearly whispering. Kirei looked up and her eyes locked onto Mako's just the way his eyes were locked onto hers. She felt Mako squeeze her hand comfortingly and could feel him leaning in closer. He started to lean in faster but Kirei immediately put her hand onto his chest, stopping him for a few seconds. Her breathing was getting heavier as she felt her chest tightening.

As the two stood there for a moment, Mako leaned in closer once again. He softly planted his lips onto Kirei's lips, stealing her breath away with their first kiss. He wrapped his one arm around Kirei's waist, pulling her in closer while he kept his other hand holding onto Kirei's. Kirei kept her hand on Mako's chest and slowly lifted it behind Mako's head to pull him in closer. The two kissed passionately and were about to take it a step further with their tongues when they heard a childish giggle.

Kirei immediately broke the kiss and took a step back from Mako. She looked and saw Meelo and Tenshi hiding behind a tree, spying on the two. "Tenshi! Meelo!" Kirei shouted in surprise. The two hopped out from the tree and ran to Kirei and Mako. Tenshi lifted her arms to Mako and he smiled, picking her up into his arms while Meelo used his airbending to fly off the ground and gently sit on Kirei's shoulder.

"Kirei, do you and Mako love each other now that you kissed?" Tenshi asked giggling childishly while holding onto Mako.

"Yeah! Are you two gonna marry now? Are you gonna be mommy and daddy?" Meelo asked.

"How did you two even get here?" Kirei asked changing the subject.

"Meelo let me ride his glider," Tenshi answered. "So are you two gonna get married? Are you gonna have babies?"

"Okay, okay, enough," Kirei quickly said before either of the children could start asking more awkward questions. Mako just smiled and shook his head. "We're going back to the Air Temple right now. You know you two aren't allowed to be out here this late. What if you two got lost, huh? I wouldn't be there to save you. Have you ever thought about that?"

"But I don't wanna go back!" Tenshi complained and held onto Mako tightly. "I wanna stay with Mako and Bolin!"

"No! Tenshi, come to me now," Kirei ordered. Tenshi knew she couldn't complain against Kirei on these matters, so she pouted and had to let go of Mako. He handed Tenshi over to Kirei. "'Night, Mako."

"Sleep tight," he bid back. Kirei shapeshifted into a bear and the kids climbed onto her back. She then swam across the river to get back to the Air Temple Island while Mako watched with a smile on his face.

* * *

Kirei looked out her window towards Republic City. She had trouble sleeping tonight because all she could do was think about her first kiss with Mako. She never really had any romantic feelings towards him before, knowing that Korra did. But she couldn't stop thinking about their kiss and Kirei knew that she was going to fall for Mako sooner or later inevitably.


	5. Chapter 5

Korra was practicing air-bending while listening to the radio while Kirei was watching the children play happily together. The radio started crackling and Amon spoke as intercepted the radio station. Korra froze and stared at the radio with such fear, listening to Amon speaking about how the formation of Tarrlock's task force was further oppression from benders. He claimed that the Equalists were getting stronger and that it was time for benders to live in fear.

Kirei could see Korra nearly trembling from fear and she hopped over to her friend. "Korra? You okay?" Kirei asked quietly to not frighten Korra even further.

"Y-Y-Yeah," Korra stuttered obviously still shooken up.

"You know, when I was a kid my father always told me to never play out at the elephant graveyard near my island. Of course, curiosity got the better of me so I went with one of my best friends, Zilo. We got cornered by a bunch of hyenas and they were about to eat us. But my father came and scared them off. I talked with my father for a long night about what happened, and I told him that I wanted to be brave just like he was.

My father said that there are times when kings such as he get scared. He was scared that I was going to die. But instead of panicking on the idea that I was going to die, he helped prevent it by knowing his responsibilities as a father and as a ruler." Korra was silent, knowing what Kirei was trying to say.

"I know what you're trying to say to me...but...I-I'm not scared," Korra said in denial. She then focused on air-bending again and Kirei knew she couldn't get through Korra yet. Kirei was getting restless on the island so she left with Tenshi.

* * *

Kirei and Tenshi walked over to the pro-bending arena but they saw Bolin on the streets with Pabu, trying to raise some money by using Pabu as a one-man circus. Bolin needed 30 yuans to enter the finals of the Pro-Bending Tournament. "Bolin!" Tenshi squealed with joy and quickly ran to him.

"Hey Tenshi!" Bolin laughed and nearly fell back from Tenshi's tackle/hug. "Hey Kirei!"

"Hey, Bolin. Still trying to make money for the tournament?"

"Yeah. Hey, did you eat lunch yet?"

"I did," Kirei nodded.

"Bolin! I'm hungwy!" Tenshi whined like a little princess.

"Alright, then! What does my little Princess Tenshi wanna eat for today?" Bolin laughed

"Tenshi, you already ate at the Air Temple," Kirei spoke.

"Ah it's alright! I made quite a lot today, actually. I got some spare for my little princess here." Bolin led the way and they went to a quaint little pastry shop. Bolin and Tenshi picked out a bunch of different kinds of breads. They all went to the park and they sat on the grass together. Bolin was playing around with Tenshi and Kirei was glad that Bolin was great with kids. She watched the two playing with a relieved smile, and when Bolin took a glance at Kirei he felt his heart melting seeing Kirei asleep against the tree.

She looked like she was at peace for the first time, and he didn't think it was possible for her to get any more beautiful than she was at this moment. When it was becoming late once again, Kirei and Tenshi needed to get back to the Air Temple Island.

The three were walking back to the ferry together and Bolin asked, "Hey, so there's this, uh, party thing that Tarrlock is throwing for Korra tomorrow night. And, uh, I was just, uh, wondering if you'd...uh, like to be...ya know, uh..."

"Your date?" Kirei asked with a smile. "Sure, that'd be nice."

* * *

At night, everyone was preparing for the gala. The women were all in Pema's make-up room with their dresses on. They were doing each other's hair and Kirei finally stepped in with her dress. The women and girls all gasped at Kirei's beauty. Kirei just smiled shyly and put on a little bit of make-up. She didn't use too much because she never really needed any.

When everyone was done preparing for the gala, they all hopped onto the flying bison and flew over to the party. When they all entered, Kirei split to find Bolin while Korra and Tenzin took care of the political talks. "Kirei!" Kirei turned around and saw Bolin walking in with Mako and a pretty girl around his arm. Both brothers looked very dashing in their new nice clothing.

Kirei smiled and weaved her way through the crowd, walking to Bolin with the most beautiful smile either brother had ever seen. "Hey, Bolin. Wow, you look so handsome. And so do you, Mako."

Mako felt a bit awkward because the beautiful date he brought was clinging onto his arm. He just gave a light nod and Kirei turned to the girl with a beautiful smile. "Hey, my name is Kirei," Kirei spoke as she put her hand out.

"I'm Asami," the girl smiled as she shook Kirei's hand. "It's nice to meet you. Bolin talked a lot about you on our way over."

"Hey Kirei, you know you coulda had your own theme music when you were walking to me. Maybe something magnificent, and royal, and just plain awesome!" Bolin said with a big grin. Kirei just smiled and linked arms with Bolin.

"Well, we'll leave you two," Kirei said with a wink. She then walked away with Bolin and disappeared into the crowd as Mako was staring.

Kirei was used to parties such as these, knowing exactly how to smile, how to walk, how to pose. She knew exactly how to become the center of everyone's attention. Everyone looked at her with either one of two feelings: awe of such beauty or jealousy of such beauty.

Bolin fell in love with Kirei every single second he was with her, experiencing this sophisticated and royal side of Kirei. It was almost as if the queen gene kicked into gear out of nowhere. Kirei was a natural at sophistication, grace, and ultimate beauty. Even Mako could see this from afar when he was with Asami, talking to her father, the inventor of the Satomobile.

* * *

The music changed into slow waltzes and Kirei's eyes lit up like a little child looking at a candy store. Kirei smiled and held Bolin's hand, making him turn bright red again. "Let's dance, Bolin," she said and led Bolin onto the dance floor. They were the only ones on the dance floor because everyone else was mingling and socializing.

This made everyone's eyes on the couple stick like glue because they were now literally in the center of attention. "I-I-I don't know how to waltz," Bolin confessed. "A-And everyone is staring at us."

"Trust me." Kirei held onto Bolin's hand and placed it onto her waist. She put her left hand on his shoulder, and the two lifted their hands and held it together. Kirei then led Bolin into the waltz, and Bolin was slowly getting the hang of it. "You're doing great, Bolin. I've had much more worse dance partners." A lot more couples came onto the dance floor to dance, but Kirei and Bolin didn't really care. He was savoring the moment, every movement he and Kirei waltzed in unison.

Kirei could see everything Bolin was thinking just by looking into his eyes, and she had to look away. She didn't want to lead Bolin on when she liked Mako, but she knew that Bolin was falling for even more. Kirei felt like something was wrong, and she didn't want to dance anymore. When the dance floor was getting crowded, she held Bolin's hand and led away from the dance floor so that the two could just mingle.

Bolin was entertaining Kirei so much with his bubbly personality, making her laugh nearly every second. Bolin knew he was giving Kirei a great time, and he was glad to see her laughing so much in one night. The two stepped out to the outside garden arm-in-arm. Bolin quickly excused himself to the bathroom and Kirei nodded, saying she'd wait here for him.

Kirei looked up to the skies and saw that the stars were a bit dimmer than usual. She sighed and looked down at the flowers, humming an up-tempo waltz. She started dancing by herself and when she spun around, she gasped seeing Mako standing there awkwardly. "H-Hey," he stuttered.

"Hello," Kirei simply replied. "Where is Asami?"

"Talking with her dad. Where's Bolin?"

"The bathroom. He said he'd be back soon."

"Then I'll make this faster," he spoke. He quickly walked to Kirei, put one hand behind her back and the other cupping her cheek, and kissed her passionately. In Kirei's mind, she wanted to push Mako off because she didn't want Bolin to see this, but her fingers curled around Mako's tuxedo, reeling him in closer.

When Kirei felt Mako's tongue slipping into her mouth, she quickly pulled away. "I wanted to ask you to be my date," Mako confessed looking into Kirei's eyes. "I was gonna ask you yesterday night, but Bolin told me he already asked you. Why'd you say yes?"

"I...didn't think it was such a big deal."

"Did you forget about our kiss the other night?"

"...no..."

"Then why'd you say yes to Bolin? I was gonna ask you, Kirei. It could've been me dancing with you tonight."

"I don't regret coming here with Bolin," Kirei spoke truthfully. "Do you regret coming here with Asami?"

Mako was quiet for some time, but he whispered, "I just wish it would be you."

"I'm sorry, Mako," Kirei said as she put her hand softly on Mako's cheek. "Maybe next time we'll be fortunate enough. But for now, we have our own separate dates." She stroked Mako's cheek lightly and walked away back into the gala. Kirei found Bolin and Tarrlock was giving an end-of-the-night speech. He then set Korra up for an interview, and the paparazzi pushed Korra into saying that she'd join Tarrlock's task force against Amon.

* * *

Everyone was back at the Air Temple Island and Kirei was in her warm pajamas looking out to the city at the dock. She saw a ferry on its way so she walked off. "Kirei!" Kirei turned to where the voice was from, and it was Mako on the ferry.

"Mako?" Kirei asked confused. The ferry stopped at the dock and Mako hopped off, walking over to Kirei. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. I couldn't stop thinking about you. Is there somewhere we can go, just the two of us?" Kirei nodded and walked with Mako towards Aang Memorial Island. They sat at the foot of the large statue, their feet dangling against the stone. Mako took off his jacket and put it around Kirei's shoulders. She smiled and gladly accepted the warmth. Kirei leaned her head onto Mako's shoulder, keeping one hand on around Mako's jacket and the other clinging onto his shirt for warmth. "I wanted to dance with you so badly. You were so beautiful."

"Then let's dance," Kirei smiled. She hopped down to the ground and Mako followed. She held Mako in the waltz form and Kirei started singing a traditional waltz song. The two stepped in rhythm to Kirei's singing, and the next song she sang was a traditional love song. She didn't choose it on purpose, but the song just came naturally out of her lips.

The couple held onto one another tighter and closer as it was also getting colder. The two slowed down their dancing tempo, and Kirei stopped waltzing so Mako stopped as well. The two were locked into each other's eyes, still holding one another in the waltz form. Kirei moved her hand from Mako's shoulder and she put it over his heart. She could feel it racing wildly and she gave a light chuckle. "No...wait..." Kirei pushed Mako off. "Things are gonna get too complicated."

"What do you mean?"

"What about Asami? And Bolin? And Korra?"

"Korra?" Mako asked confused.

"Yeah...she'll probably kill me if she finds out I told you...but anyways, it's gonna be too complicated."

"We can work it out. Just leave it to me and I'll work things out." Mako held onto both of Kirei's hands and she thought she could see flames in his eyes burning. "Trust me. We'll work things out."


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Korra and Kirei headed over to the pro-bending arena to train with Mako and Bolin. Asami was also there and she keptp clinging onto Mako. Kirei didn't really care but Korra was set off like a rice cooker. Korra kept butting into Asami and Mako while Kirei was hanging out with Bolin nearly choking from laughing too much.

Mako watched Kirei shapeshifting into a lioness and purred softly. She hopped onto the bench Bolin was sitting on and she was taller than him even when he was sitting up. She rubbed her soft fur against Bolin and he petted her. "Wow, your fur is so soft," he said petting her even more.

"Hey c'mon!" Mako shouted at the two. "What are you two doing over there?"

"Aw look at her, Mako! She's a cute wittle lion, aren't you?" Bolin said and wiggled noses with the lioness. Kirei could see how upset Mako was so she shapeshifted back into her human form. She gave a shy smile to Mako and went to his side while Asami and Korra were trying to beat the other one for Mako's attention.

* * *

Late at night, Mako and Kirei met at Aang's statue as planned. Mako was a bit quiet tonight and Kirei could tell something was bothering him. Mako tried playing it off but all he could do was think about Kirei all day long. He looked at Kirei silently, looking at her lips and back up to her eyes. He couldn't stop fantasizing about what he wanted to do with Kirei. Kirei got Mako fiending for her love and she had him wrapped around her finger without even knowing it. Mako knew he couldn't leave Kirei even if he wanted to. He was just another man turning into a fool all because of love. "Mako, what's wrong?" she asked noticing how quiet he was tonight.

"Just...you were flirting with Bolin today. When you shapeshifted into the lioness."

"I was just goofing around, Mako. It's not a big deal."

"Is anything a big deal to you, Kirei? The dance wasn't a big deal, and this isn't a big deal. But it's a big deal to me. It bugs me, alright? I don't like seeing you with Bolin like that."

"But you know Bolin and I are just friends."

"Yeah, but what if you were in my situation? Doesn't it bother you how Asami and Korra are to me?"

"Not really," Kirei answered quietly.

"Do you even like me at all, Kirei?" Mako shouted angry that Kirei was so aloof to everything. He jumped onto his feet angrily and Kirei hopped down next to him.

"Why are you yelling at me, Mako? It doesn't bother me because you told me to trust you!" Mako looked back at Kirei and was caught off guard. He misunderstood Kirei's aloofness, thinking she didn't care about him when all she did was trust Mako. He scratched the back of his head and kept his gaze down on the ground.

Kirei smiled lightly, seeing that Mako understood his mistake. She hopped over to his side and went on her tip-toes to kiss him passionately on his lips. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer while he wrapped his arms around Kirei's waist tightly. Mako couldn't breathe not because of the kiss but just from Kirei's simple touch. He was nearly suffocating from Kirei's touch and she felt Mako nearly tremble. The two were getting way too heated in their make-out, and Kirei felt herself getting a little wet. It was almost as if Mako understood and he broke the kiss whispering, "Let's take the party to my place."

"Isn't Bolin sleeping there?" Kirei asked out of breath.

"He sleeps upstairs. We can stay downstairs. Besides, not even a tornado can wake my brother up." Kirei smiled and Mako led her back to Republic City and towards the pro-bending arena hand-in-hand.

The two entered the attic of the arena where Bolin and Mako lived. Kirei could hear Bolin snoring as loud as a bear and she giggled lightly. Mako smiled and he quickly pulled Kirei in for a deep kiss. He led Kirei onto the sofa and he helped her down gently. Their bodies barely fit on the small sofa and their legs were dangling from the arm rest.

Mako sucked on Kirei's neck as he felt his fingers down from her waist towards her thigh. He could hear Kirei's breathing quicken, and his followed. He undid Kirei's pants and she willingly threw them onto the floor. She did the same to Mako, and they both took off their shirts throwing it all onto the floor. Mako then placed his red scarf gently onto the floor and looked at the beauty he was on top of.

Kirei was lying there with just her underwear on, and his mouth nearly watered from the beauty. "Mako, what are you waiting for?" Kirei asked with a quiet giggle.

He shook his head with a light smile and leaned forward to kiss Kirei on her lips. He let his hands slip back to Kirei's thigh, and he squeezed her upper thigh. Kirei gasped and kept one hand grabbing onto Mako's bare back while her other hand held onto the sofa. Mako then slipped off Kirei's last clothing garment and tossed it gently to the floor. Mako's tip was barely brushing across Kirei's hot core and he could feel how wet she was already. "Ready?" he panted.

Kirei nodded her head and she whispered, "Be gentle with me." His entire body nearly caved in when she whispered those words into his ears, feeling a rush in his body. Kirei wrapped her legs around Mako, exposing her core to a better angle. He slowly entered her and Kirei gasped. Her breathing was completely uneven and so was his as he tried to get in deeper. But her walls were tight and it was like trying to fit a truck into a tight parking spot.

As he was halfway in, Kirei gave a loud gasp and painful moan. Mako quickly put his hand over Kirei's mouth and the two stood as still as statue. Kirei kept moaning and groaning into Mako's mouth and he saw the pain in Kirei's eyes. Tears started strolling down her eyes and he kissed them away, tasting the salty tears in his mouth. "It'll be okay," he panted into her ear. "It'll be okay. It won't hurt in a few minutes." He moaned when he felt Kirei clamping down for a second.

Kirei closed her eyes and tried her best to get used to Mako's size. "Keep going, Mako," she moaned into his ear. He looked into her eyes and kept pushing in deeper. The deeper he went, the more he and Kirei kept moaning in ecstatic pleasure. When Mako felt that he couldn't get in any deeper or else it would start hurting him, he started pumping in and out slowly. Kirei tried muffling her moan as best she could as she dug her nails into the sofa and into Mako's back.

The sound of two skins crashing against each other turned them on even more, and Mako felt Kirei's walls closing tighter on him sporadically. Kirei could feel Mako getting even bigger inside of her, and she moaned Mako's name seductively, enough to get him shaking. When she felt his body shaking, he pumped even harder. Kirei whispered and moaned into Mako's ear how good he was making her feel, how euphoric everything felt. This only made him pump faster and deeper, and he felt the rushing sensation coming over him again.

Mako could feel Kirei's walls tightening even more, just clamping down on him. He couldn't help but give out a loud moan, almost like a growl. He growled again as he pumped again and Kirei quickly put her hand over Mako's mouth. She was still clinging onto the sofa and her body moved freely under his movements as she wasn't clinging onto him any longer.

With another growl was another deep pump and tighter clamping, and another muffled growl with a deeper pump and even tighter clamping. Kirei was gasping louder and louder and Mako was growling louder and louder. With one last pump, Kirei tightened up to the fullest without her control as she let out an uneven finishing moan. Mako growled and let his hips sink deeper into Kirei as he felt his hot seed bursting out of him and into Kirei. His hips fell limp onto Kirei, pushing himself in deeper.

It took minutes for Kirei to finally come down from her climax and Mako slowly pulled out. He lied down next to Kirei on the cramped sofa, holding her close to his sweating body. Mako ran his fingers through Kirei's soft hair, looking at the beauty that was in his arms. They both cleaned up later and Mako used his firebending to help see through the dark. "Oh my goodness," Kirei gasped when she saw how messy the couch was from their body fluids.

"It's alright. It'll get clean," Mako said as he used a towel to clean the sofa. Kirei reached out to put her clothes back on but Mako stopped her quickly. He looked at Kirei's body, examining every feature and every curve. Kirei was shy and she covered her breasts with her arm. "What are you so shy about?" Mako asked with a smile.

"I just...never experienced anything like that before," Kirei confessed. Mako scooted closer to Kirei and he put his arm over her bare shoulder. "It was the most amazing feeling ever."

"I'm glad you liked it," Mako said matching foreheads with Kirei. He wiggled his nose against hers and she giggled. "I'm happy I was your first."

"So am I." Kirei kissed Mako sweetly on his lips. "Mako, promise me you won't do this with any other girl as long as I'm around." Mako gave a light chuckle.

"Only if you promise me you won't do this with any other guy either. I swear, if any other guy touches you like this when I'm around, I'm gonna beat him to the ground."

"I promise you'll be the only man to touch me."

"And I promise you'll be the only girl to touch me," he whispered and kissed Kirei.

* * *

For the past two weeks, Mako and Kirei kept up the same schedule everyday. Mako had to train with Korra and Bolin for the upcoming tournament while Kirei trained with Tenzin at the Air Temple Island in the mornings.

When it was lunch, Kirei would visit the pro-bending arena to hang out with everyone including Bolin and Asami. When everyone was together, Mako and Kirei acted as if they didn't have anything but a normal friendship. They barely even talked to one another when they were all outside because of Korra and Asami grabbing for Mako's attention while Bolin and Kirei went off laughing together. But Mako trusted Kirei completely, and Kirei trusted Mako completely.

Neither one of them felt in danger to losing the other. Then when lunch was over, Korra and Kirei had to go back to the Air Temple Island for further training. When it became near 10 o'clock, Mako would either visit Kirei at her home or she would go to his home. They would spend all night together until 3 in the morning either talking together, spending the night in each other's arms, or having fun making love.

But it was getting harder for Mako to go on through the days, putting on this facade. All he wanted to do was to be with Kirei, but Asami, Korra, and Bolin were all in the way. He could see how much his little brother liked Kirei, but there was no way he was going to allow Bolin to even kiss Kirei on the cheek. He would even die if he saw Bolin holding Kirei's hand. He wanted the beauty to be his and only his. There was no way he wanted any other guy to be inside of his girl ever, especially since she lost it to Mako.

She was pure to him, and it only made him love her even more, making it that much harder watching Bolin and Kirei spending lunch everyday together. It made it that much harder seeing Bolin getting closer to Kirei. It puzzled him how easy it was for Kirei to not be bothered by Asami and Korra, sometimes making him doubt if Kirei really liked him. But at the end of the day when it was just the two of them alone at night, he was always reassured once again that Mako was the only one for Kirei.

"So you're really down to just run away with me right now?" Mako asked with a laugh. They were outside at the Air Temple Island lying on the grass under warm blankets, clothes on.

"Well, not this very moment. Of course, we'd have to make a list of what to bring and whatnot. And, of course, I have to bring Tenshi along."

"But you'd still be willing to run away with me? Where would we go then?"

"The perfect place would be my island. It's full of so much life. Covered in forests and jungles of trees, ponds and rivers everywhere. It's like a complete paradise with wide open grasslands and savannahs. It's absolutely amazing there."

"Wow, sounds awesome. I'm down to run away with you there, but Bolin has to come along, too."

"Wouldn't it be nice if we were older, Mako? I'm only 17 and you're 18. If we could just run away to my islands, wouldn't that be nice?"

"Man, the more we talk about it I'm really down to run away right now with you," Mako chuckled. "How about it, Kirei? You brave enough to just run away but leave everything behind?" Kirei laughed seeing how willing Mako was.

"You're just being silly. You don't mean that. You wouldn't just leave Bolin like that."

"No, I wouldn't," Mako sighed. "Well, we could always dream." He smiled and kissed Kirei playfully, holding her close in his arms.

* * *

Kirei was in charge of doing the household chores with Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Tenshi. The kids were complaining about how much they hated doing chores, and Kirei knew she needed to discipline these kids in learning how to do chores. "Just remember that in every job that must be done, even chores, there's an element of fun."

"How is doing chores fun?" Jinora complained.

"You just have to find the fun then SNAP!" Kirei snapped loudly and the kids all jumped. "The job becomes a game!" Kirei took the brooms away from all the children and told them to use their air-bending skills to blow all the leaves away. The kids all smiled and had so much fun blowing the leaves away from their home with their air-bending skills.

Kirei made doing chores as fun as possible for the kids and it worked pretty well. The kids, however, became a little too ambitious in doing their chores and started going a little wild. "W-What's going on out here?" Tenzin shouted when he heard all the commotion. "Ikki! Meelo!"

Ikki and Meelo were stuck in a tree after Jinora accidentally Airbended too powerfully. "Oops," Jinora giggled.

* * *

As the days went on, Mako and Kirei became lovers. They couldn't deny each other any longer, and they both caved in to each other. All of Mako's secrets came spilling out starting from his childhood memories of his happy family. His reminisced when he and Bolin played pranks on their parents all the time. Then he described to Kirei every single detail he could remember of that fateful night his parents were taken away. He described every memory he had during his years on the streets with Bolin as child orphans. He remembered every task he did for the Triple Threat just to get a few yuans here and there. He described how he and Bolin started from scratch in pro-bending, how they persevered through everything together. He described how hard he had to work just for Bolin because he was a big baby. He illustrated to Kirei the moment he and Bolin were working their way up in pro-bending and are where they are now. "I have faith in our team this year," Mako said proud of him and his little brother. "And Korra is getting better, too. I definately feel like we'll sweep the entire tournament. And I also have you with me every day, every night. It's everything I could ask for."

Kirei smiled and she was ready to tell her story to someone. She started from her childhood memories of her home in the islands. She lived in the Pride Lands where her father's throne remained. She explained how her father loved her so much. He took good care of her when she was growing up, being the protective yet loving father. "Until I turned 17. Then...then things just spiraled down into madness...but that's a story to come later."

"I told you everything of my story, even the darkest ones. You can tell me," Mako pleaded.

"Don't worry. I will tell you that story later when it's time. But for now, I'll tell you the story of my father. He has a younger brother name Kizu. My father's father was also the king of Pride Lands, but my father and Uncle Kizu are half-brothers. I have to admit, Uncle Kizu's mother was vile and venomous. My grandmother, however, was the first love of the king of Pride Lands. She just passed on too soon, and so my grandfather found the vile woman, then had Uncle Kizu.

My father always was brawns while my uncle was the brains. But it wasn't only that. Our people loved my father more than my uncle. My father was a good man: merciful, humble, powerful, and a leader. My Uncle was also a leader to his little gang, but he wasn't a great leader like my father.

When my father was 6 and my uncle 4, our village was taken over by Firebenders. Relations between shapeshifters and benders were never amiable, but never did either attack. This sparked the hatred between shapeshifters and benders even further. My father told me that they first went for the vile woman. She had no chance of living, he said he remembered. Then they went after my father. He protected himself by turning into a bear, knocking many Firebenders down. He then turned into a lion and grabbed my father and uncle, saving them from harm. He ran faster than any bender could catch up to him, and they hid. But my uncle had suffered from a burn to his face.

My grandfather quickly made an army and backed off the Firebenders as best they could. For years 4 years my island was at war with the Firebenders. And no Waterbender or Earthbender came to aid my island. For 4 gruesome years, my grandfather fought in wars to get rid of the Firebenders. His troop was ambushed one night, and when news came that there were no survivors my father took charge as the leader. The very next day, my father's troop avenged my grandfather and turned the tides of the war.

During then, Avatar Aang and his friends were fighting against the Fire Nation once and for all with Prince Zuko on their side. My father's victory was the ray of hope for the Avatar, and soon enough they defeated the Fire Nation once and for all. My 10-year-old father was now the King of Pride Lands."

"Wow, your father is a warrior," Mako said with awe at the story. "Tell me more. It's so interesting."

"I'm kinda sleepy, though," Kirei yawned like a cat.

"Let's fall asleep out here. The sun can wake us up." Kirei liked the idea and snuggled close to Mako, keeping the warm blankets close. "Sleep tight, Kirei."

"Sweet dreams," she yawned and fell right asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

It was lunch break and for the third time this week, Mako and Kirei left for another random reason. The two then immediately ran down to the mens' shower room. They immediately threw off their clothes and stuffed them into a locker. They then grabbed clean towels and went to the shower. They hopped into a cramped stall that was barely big enough for the both of them. Kirei hopped and wrapped her legs around Mako's waist. He held Kirei from under and he pinned her back to the wall.

Mako teased Kirei by nipping on her neck. He could tell she wanted him to penetrate her, and he loved teasing. Everytime Kirei and Mako were alone together like this, he always made her feel like she was losing her virginity all over again. But Mako wasn't the only one doing the pleasing. Kirei was letting Mako bloom into something he never thought he'd be. He almost was sure he wanted to make a family with Kirei, feeling as if she was his one soulmate.

After teasing for some time, Mako easily entered Kirei and she was a lot looser than their first time. It felt good for Mako that he could have space to move around inside of Kirei instead of being crammed. He crashed his hips in and out, the sounds of the crash heightened by water splashing against each other. The squishes were louder, and so were the moans of the two lovers by the emptiness of the shower. Mako got turned on further when Kirei kept moaning his name out seductively and he was nearing. He put one hand behind Kirei's back and he pushed her bottom towards him while he thrust forward, penetrating her even deeper.

Kirei nearly screamed in the bathroom as she was climaxing too quickly. The tightness came too quickly, only remembering just how big Mako really was. She felt a tidal wave so fierce that her entire body trembled and she could barely hang onto Mako. Her screams echoed throughout the shower and she couldn't control it anymore. Mako closed his eyes and finished off inside of Kirei, his growl echoing throughout the shower room. He felt some of his seed spilling out of Kirei and onto the floor washed away by the water. "Oh, Mako," Kirei moaned with ecstasy. She kissed him passionately and took Mako out of her.

The two finished off showering quickly and they quickly dried up with their towels. They hopped back into their clothes but Kirei needed to dry her hair. Mako grabbed a blow-dryer and dried Kirei's hair for her as she sat there relaxing.

* * *

"You'll come tonight, won't you?" Kirei asked quietly to Mako as they were walking out of the arena.

"I can't tonight. Asami said Mr. Sato wanted to meet with me about the Fire Ferrets," Mako answered. "I have to get dinner with them tonight." And that was the same answer Mako gave to Kirei nearly 5 times a week now, and it was the truth. Mr. Sato really did plan many events with Mako and Asami. They'd even go out to lunch together to play golf with Mr. Sato now, leaving Bolin and Korra to practice without Mako.

The longest streak Kirei didn't see Mako was for 6 days, and it started to bug her insanely. This was the first time Kirei had seen Mako in so long, and they were both at the Air Temple Island. "And then after playing golf, he took me out to dinner again," Mako said talking about his boring day.

"With Asami?"

"Yeah," Mako sighed. "I'm sorry I haven't seen you in a while."

"That's alright...what about tomorrow? Will you have time tomorrow?"

"Oh, no. Tomorrow is Asami's mother's funeral anniversary and they asked me to go with them."

"Oh...alright," Kirei nodded gently. "Well, I'll see you whenever you're free." She bid Mako goodnight as he took the ferry back home while she stayed outside looking out to the horizon. She thought to herself that maybe her father was right. Maybe shapeshifters and benders were really never meant to be together. Kirei knew that shapeshifters were at the bottom of the pyramid while benders were at the top, and maybe she wasn't the one meant to break that barrier. Kirei thought that maybe there was something wrong with her.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KIREI!" Tenshi shouted at the top of her lungs the moment she woke up. Kirei screamed from fright and nearly fell off the bed. Tenshi jumped up and down on the bed singing _Happy Birthday _as loudly as she could. Meelo then ran through the doors and followed Tenshi, jumping on the bed and singing with his little lovebird. Ikko was just as crazy as the two toddlers and Jinora hugged Kirei, greeting her with a happy birthday.

"Aw thanks you guys," Kirei laughed.

"Good morning, birthday girl," Pema sang as she poked her head through the door. "Let's get you up and ready for breakfast. It's already made." The children all washed up together and went to the dining table together. Everyone greeted Kirei a happy birthday and she thanked everyone for celebrating.

"So are you gonna hang out with that prince charming, Kirei?" Ikko asked with her big mouth.

"What prince charming?" Kirei asked pretending as if nothing was a big deal.

"Mako!" Tenshi squealed with joy. Korra nearly choked on her rice when Tenshi shouted this, and everyone looked at her. Korra looked at Kirei and Kirei just looked as if nothing was still a big deal.

"He isn't my prince charming, my darling," Kirei chuckled. "And, no, I am not hanging out with him today. I think I just want to stay here on the island." After everyone ate a great breakfast, they all cleaned up after themselves. They then headed out to just relax even Korra.

All afternoon and early evening, Kirei just played around with the children and helped Pema around the house. When it got a little darker, Ikko squealed and shouted, "A boy is coming, a boy is coming, and he's cute!" Kirei laughed and looked to see Bolin walking with a bouquet of roses and a teddy bear wrapped up cutely.

"BOLIN!" Tenshi squealed. She turned into a baby lion and ran quickly to Bolin, then she pounced on Bolin. He laughed and put Tenshi on his shoulders. She then turned back into a human and rode on Bolin's right shoulder as he walked to Kirei.

"Hey Bolin! What are you doing here?" Kirei asked with a smile.

"Happy Birthday, Kirei!" Bolin sang and handed Kirei the flowers and teddy bear.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much!" Kirei hugged Bolin and took the flowers and teddy bear into her room. She then skipped back out to where Bolin was hanging around with Ikko, Meelo, and Tenshi. "So what are you doing today?"

"Eh, nothing much. Mako's out again and Korra's busy with her air-bending. Wanna hang out? I'll treat you out for your birthday!"

"You already treated me out, Bolin! Besides, you bought me presents. It's fine," Kirei laughed.

"C'mon. There's a carnival in the town so let's go."

"Carnival? I wanna go!" Tenshi shouted. Meelo shouted the exact same thing and Ikko squealed that she loved carnivals. They asked Tenzin for permission and he granted it so off Bolin, Kirei, Tenshi, Meelo, Ikko, and Jinora went to the carnival. Tenshi, Meelo, and Ikko were torturing Bolin with their wild and crazy personalities while Jinora and Kirei walked together talking about intellectual things.

Bolin and the kids were all taking a small food break, so everyone sat around a table together. Bolin glanced to his right and there Kirei was sitting there so close to him. She didn't have much to say, and he could see that she wasn't her usual cheerful self. There was still something about Kirei that made Bolin just want to kiss her with no regrets.

It was true that Bolin wanted Kirei to be his. Just one look at the beauty reassured him of his feelings everytime, and he thought it was possible for her to want him, too. But there was only one way to ask her, and Bolin knew it wouldn't take a single word. All he needed to do was kiss Kirei.

But Bolin was still a shy kid, even though he was much more outgoing than Mako. He didn't want to kiss Kirei, afraid of the consquences. Bolin was sick and tired of being scared to confess to Kirei. He wanted to do it right now at this very moment, and when he brought up the courage to do so Ikki butted in the way between the two. Kirei looked at Bolin, seeing that he was thinking about something that must've been frustrating. She saw him slap a smile on his face for Ikki, and she admired how much Bolin cared for the children.

* * *

It was fun watching the kids tearing up Bolin into pieces, and Kirei decided to step in for a while. With one direct order, the children all listened to Kirei as if she were the general. She bought food for everyone and the kids munched away happily while Bolin and Kirei finally had time to talk together. "Oh, thank you, Mako!" a voice shouted from behind. Kirei instinctly just turned around and her eyes widened when she saw Asami and Mako there at a game station. He just won a huge teddy bear for Asami and she hugged him tightly. She then tip-toed and kissed Mako on the lips.

Kirei's mouth dropped and Bolin saw Asami kissing Mako. "Whoa!" he shouted. "I didn't know they were here!"

"Let's pretend we didn't see them," Kirei said trying to calm herself down. She paid attention to the children, trying to get her mind off of what she saw. Kirei was obviously visibly upset and Bolin put two-and-two together.

"You like my brother, don't you?" Bolin asked quietly to Kirei. She looked up at him but didn't respond. "I can tell now. It makes sense. But, hey, I'm not upset. I kinda had a feeling this entire time. I guess I'm the stupid one for being in denial, huh?"

"You weren't in denial. You had hope, and I admire that," Kirei replied with a charming smile. "That's what makes you special, Bolin. You always find hope at the end of the day. Don't ever change." He smiled and stretched his arms looking up at the sky.

"My brother always gets the girls anyways," Bolin laughed. "I should be used to it by now." Kirei just smiled and shook her head.

"Don't talk like that, Bolin," she giggled.

"Alright, I won't," he smiled sheepishly. "We'll still be good friends, won't we?"

"Best friends," Kirei replied with a smile.

* * *

At night, Bolin was carring a sleeping Tenshi in his left arm and a sleeping Meelo in his right arm while Kirei was piggy-banking Ikki on her back. Jinora was sleepily walking next to Kirei and they all arrived at the Air Temple Island. They tucked the kids asleep one-by-one, and when they were done they walked out together. "You really don't have to walk me back to the ferry. It's not too far," Bolin said with a sheepish smile.

"It's fine. What harm can be done? Besides, I owe you. I know the kids were killing you today," Kirei giggled.

"Man, oh man. Now I know what my mom and dad had to go through everyday with me and Mako when we were kids." The two laughed together and Kirei bid Bolin goodnight and a safe ride home. He smiled and hopped onto the ferry, satisfied with his relationship with Kirei just the way it was now.

Kirei watched the ferry heading back to the city and so she walked back towards her room when she heard an unusual rustle in the bushes. She snapped her attention there and immediately shapeshifted into a lioness, growling intimidatingly. Mako jumped out of the bushes with his hands up defensively, holding onto a huge teddy bear. Kirei turned back into a human and was upset seeing Mako this late. "You didn't think I'd forget your birthday, did you?" he asked with a small smile. "I got this for you."

"I saw you and Asami kissing," Kirei said taking a step back from Mako.

"What?"

"You won her a teddy bear, and she kissed you...I saw it." Mako was silent. "You promised me you wouldn't do anything like that."

"No...Kirei, it wasn't anything. You know how much I like you. I-I told Asami later that I didn't feel the same way about her."

"Really?"

"Yes. I told Asami that I didn't like her the way she liked me, and that I just wanted to be friends with her."

"Does that mean you'll be spending less time with Asami and more with me?"

"Look, I know I've been really busy lately and I know we haven't seen each other as much as I'd like...but Mr. Sato is the only financial supporter we have. If we don't have him on our side, then Bolin and I will be ruined."

"What if...I'm asking you right now to stop hanging out with Asami? Will you do that for me?" Kirei asked with a gulp. Mako was silent and glanced down to the ground. "You can't do it. You need her."

"No, not like that, Kirei-"

"But you won't do what I ask of you. You'll still hang out with her every single day while I stay here and worry about whether or not you two shared a kiss. I won't stand for that. You either have to choose hanging out with her for your Fire Ferrets or me."

"Kirei, please, don't make me choose."

"Mako, you tell me how much you like me and you only spend 10 minutes with me on the final hours of my birthday, and the entire time we've been arguing. Don't tell me that's a normal relationship."

"Kirei, don't leave me. I promise I can fix things. I'll talk to Asami and tell her that I can't spend time with her as much."

"No, you won't," Kirei replied sadly. "We should just be on a break right now, Mako." Kirei then turned her back to Mako and went into her room, leaving Mako standing there alone with the giant teddy bear still in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Korra and Kirei were on their way towards the pro-bending arena because Korra had practice to go to. As the two were walking through Republic City taking their time, Korra noticed Kirei going off into her own little world. Kirei looked around the city at the tall skyscrapers. It was such a big city, but everyday was like the one before full of people waking up to say, "Hello Kirei! Hello Korra!"

Korra and Kirei bid everyone hello and Kirei saw the baker from the very first day she got here with Tenshi. "Ah, Kirei, Korra! It's so nice to see you two again. How's the little one?"

"Tenshi is doing well," Kirei smiled. Kirei saw the same bread and rolls on the tray to sell. Ever morning was just the same since the morning Kirei came to this city.

"So where are you off to, today?"

"The library. I just finished the most wonderful story about how Avatar Aang and Prince Zuko fought off the-"

"That's nice. Hurry up, one and all, the best bread you'll taste here in Republic City!" the baker shouted going on about business. Kirei looked at Korra and rolled her eyes with a shrug and smile. The two continued on and everyone stared at the two, mostly on Kirei. Rumor spread around town that she was a strange girl because her head was always up in the clouds. Korra could see people pointing and staring, whispering to themsleves, "Look there she goes. That girl really is strange, no question. Look at how dazed and distracted she looks."

Kirei was never part of any crowd in the city and there was no denying she was a funny girl. "Ah, Kirei!" the librarian greeted as she entered the library with Korra.

"Good morning, sir. I've come to return the book I borrowed."

"Finished already?"

"Oh, I couldn't put it down. Do you have anything new?" Kirei asked as she looked through the books.

"Not since yesterday," the librarian chuckled.

"That's alright. I'll take this one!"

"But you've ready it twice!"

"Well, it's my favorite," Kirei laughed.

"If you like it all that much, it's yours," the librarian offered.

"But sir!"

"I insist."

"Why thank you, thank you so much!" Kirei left the library with Korra and her new book at hand. Kirei continued walking ahead of Korra with her nose stuck in the book and Korra could see people trying to get a glance of the new girl. Once again, people were whispering about how Kirei was so peculiar and they all wondered if she was feeling well.

"Look at her nose stuck in that book," a woman said shaking her head at Kirei. What a puzzle to the entire city was Kirei. Korra then saw Kirei sitting on the water fountain talking to a bunch of children who were running around the beauty. Korra had to admit herself that Kirei was so beautiful, one of the most beautiful people she ever saw.

There was no wonder why Kirei's name meant beauty. But behind Kirei's fair facade, everyone had to admit that she was a rather odd one. Even Korra, Pema, and Tenzin knew that Kirei was odd from everyone else. It's not so much that Kirei's behavior was odd, but more that she was just such a beautiful sight that she almost seemed alien. It was almost a pity and a sin that Kirei was so strange but special.

* * *

Korra, Mako, and Bolin worked out together while Kirei's nose was stuck in her book. In just a few hours, the Fire Ferrets were still undefeated champions in the tournament, going onto the finals match. Korra and Mako came into the locker room first, and he noticed that Kirei wasn't in there.

Out of nowhere, Korra confessed her feelings to Mako and he was taken aback. "I...I'm sorry, Korra. I just don't feel the same way about you." In came Bolin, Kirei, and Asami all together. Asami ran to Mako and hugged him tightly, congratulating him on the victory.

He glanced over at Kirei, and Kirei wasn't even looking his way. She was just talking with Bolin and laughing with him. Mako had to look away, frustrated that Kirei called things off. All he wanted to do was to find a way back to Kirei, but she wasn't allowing him all because he spent too much time with Asami.

He knew it wasn't his fault. Mr. Sato kept asking to meet up with him, and Mako couldn't turn him down. But now the choice of choosing the Fire Ferrets over Kirei seemed so terrible. Mako didn't understand how he couldn't see this sooner, and realized how big of a mistake he did by choosing the Fire Ferrets.

* * *

"Wanna head out?" Bolin asked with a smile.

"I thought you were going to eat with Korra today?" Kirei asked with a wink.

"Eh, she seems kinda preoccupied. I'd rather just eat with you." Kirei smiled and walked out with Bolin. The two stepped out together and they saw Mako and Korra arguing again, but this time it was about their relationship.

"Look, Korra! You have to gimme a break," Mako shouted. "I don't like you the way you like me. Bolin likes you so much."

"So this is about Bolin?" Korra asked.

"No, it's not just that-"

"Then you have feelings for me, too, don't you?"

"Korra, seriously, you're misinterpreting what I'm trying to-" Korra quickly leaned in and kissed Mako roughly on his lips and he was taken aback again. Kirei let out a gasp and both Korra and Mako looked.

"Oh shit," Mako cursed to himself under his breath seeing his little brother and Kirei there. Kirei could feel Bolin shaking and she looked at him, seeing him about to burst into tears. She linked arms with Bolin to drag him away from Korra and Mako. "No, no Kirei, wait!" Mako tried running after Kirei but she glared at him, telling him to back off.

Mako watched Bolin bursting into tears on Kirei's shoulder as the two walked away. "Now look what you did!" Mako shouted at Korra.

"What I did? You kissed me back!"

"Are you kidding me?" Mako was about to explode but he needed to take care of other things first. Mako saw Bolin and Kirei in the noodles store that Bolin loved, and Bolin was crying and drunk. "Bolin?"

"Just get away from me!" Bolin cried out in tears. "You always get the girl! You always steal her from me!"

"Bolin, calm down. It's not like that," Mako sighed and sat next to his brother. Bolin just wept again as he gulped down his noodles, belching later. "Bolin, seriously, you're overreacting."

"Maybe you're just being too cruel," Kirei suggested and glared at Mako. "Can't you understand that you kissed the girl that your brother likes?" Mako was quiet, not wanting to talk against Kirei.

"Just get away from me! You're so mean!" Bolin cried out to Mako.

"But Bolin, you do need to calm down," Kirei sighed. "I'll leave you two brothers alone." Kirei stood up and left. Mako was about to run after her but she told him to take care of his brother first. Mako knew he needed to take care of Bolin first, so he stayed with him while Kirei left.

* * *

Tenshi and Kirei were deep in the woods in the park where no human ever stepped foot in. They were both as bears, just roaming around the dark woods together side-by-side. Tenshi was trying to catch a butterfly up ahead while Kirei kept her eyes locked on her baby sister.

Kirei sniffed the air when she caught a different smell. She kept sniffing and glanced at Tenshi, seeing she was still playing with the butterfly. Kirei walked over towards the bushes, rattling them but nothing came out. Kirei looked back at Tenshi, who was far away from her.

Kirei roared at the top of her lungs and immediately bolted towards Tenshi when she saw a pair of yellow eyes in the bushes. When Kirei was running to her sister, a wolf cut through the bushes and ran towards Tenshi. Tenshi roared in surprise seeing the wolf, and whimpered like a baby bear as she ran towards Kirei for protection.

Kirei quickly shapeshifted into a lioness and leapt over Tenshi, clawing the wolf with one powerful blow. The wolf fell back and whimpered in pain and the lioness roared in the wolf's face. The wolf immediately shapeshifted into a human and he was bleeding across his chest from the lioness' blow. "Kirei!" the guy shouted.

Kirei stepped back and felt Tenshi curling around her leg in fear. "Kirei, it's me! You don't remember who I am? Zilo!"

"Zilo?" Kirei asked and turned back human. Tenshi squealed and ran to Zilo. "Zilo! It's really you!"

"I'd love to hug you and all, but I'm kinda in an emergency here," he said referring to his bleeding chest.

* * *

Pema had patched up Zilo as best she could, and Tenzin offered Zilo a home in his home. Late at night, he and Kirei were sitting outside at the courtyard. "How did you find me, Zilo?"

"I just tracked your scent. It was pretty easy, considering you didn't shower very well when you left the islands, huh?"

"Be quiet," Kirei giggled. "I'm really sorry about that, though."

"What, this little scratch across my chest? Eh, you were protecting Tenshi. I don't blame ya. But, Kirei, the real reason why I came to find you was to bring you back home."

"What do you mean?"

"Our islands are wasting away under Kizu's rule. He sucks at being the leader. All the trees are dying, the grass is already dead, and all the herds have moved on. Many of the shapeshifters left the islands to seek new homes, and you know how hard it is to find a home outside of our islands. Kirei, you need to come back."

"No, I can't, Zilo. You don't understand...I can't go back."

"What do you mean? Why not? The Pride Lands need their rightful leader, and it's you."

"Zilo, I just can't. You need to understand that I just can't go back."

"But why not? Kirei-"

"No." Zilo looked at his friend and knew that she was serious.

"Well, on another note...you really blossomed, Kirei." Kirei looked at Zilo and just laughed. "Seriously, you got really pretty, Kirei."

"Thanks," she shrugged lightly. He smiled and quickly leaned in to kiss Kirei on her lips. Kirei leaned away and Zilo turned red. "I'm sorry. It's just that there's someone that I really like here..."

"Really? Is he a good guy?"

"He is. He has good intentions...but he has too many girl problems."

"Want me to take care of that?" Zilo asked punching his hands together. Kirei just laughed and was glad that her best friend from home was here to help her endure her nightmares.


	9. Chapter 9

The day Zilo came to see Kirei for the first time was the night of the finals match of the pro-bending tournament. At the tournament, Amon had attacked the arena and spread terror amongst every civilian in Republic City. Because the arena was closed down, Mako and Bolin had to find a place to live and Asami offered them to live in her mansion. Korra was still annoyed that Mako and Asami were dating so she never visited the Sato mansion but Kirei visited plenty of times.

She even brought Zilo along, introducing him to everyone as her childhood friend. The past few days, everyone had been on edge against Amon and the Equalists. Benders were afraid to walk the streets and the police force was being criticized for not taking action.

Even when Mako, Bolin, Asami, Kirei, and Zilo were all relaxing in the garden, they were all very tense about the situation with Amon. Mako and Asami were off together while Bolin, Kirei, and Zilo were all together. "And there we were, trapped along the elephant's skull. It was huge and Kirei and I were trapped," Zilo said explaining the incident at the elephant graveyard. "The hyenas came approaching us, blood-thirsty for our cub flesh. I howled for help, but we were too far from the kingdom for anyone to hear. Then outta nowhere, WHAPAPAPAP! King Ousama pounced outta nowhere and slashed at the hyenas! He knocked them all down one-by-one, and he threatened them that if they ever came near us that he'd shred them into pieces."

"Wow," Bolin said fascinated by Kirei's past. "Tell me more, tell me more!"

* * *

Kirei could sense that something bad was about to happen, and Asami's mansion doors flung open with Korra, Tenzin, Chief Lin Beifong, and other metalbending police officers entering the mansion. "What's going on here?" Asami demanded to know of their intrusion. Korra explained to Asami that she thinks her father, Mr. Sato, is working for the Equalists.

Asami was offended that Korra would assume such a thing and allowed the officers to search her mansion. Chief Lin Beifong could sense that there was a basement underneath the mansion, and she used her earthbending powers to reveal the secret underground entrance. Mako, Bolin, Asami, Kirei, Tenshi, and Zilo weren't allowed down while the others went down. "We can't just stay here doing nothing," Kirei complained quietly to her friends so that the metal-bending officer who was watching over them couldn't hear.

The others agreed, and Kirei whispered a plan to Bolin and he relayed the message to Mako. The two brothers nodded and Mako breathed a sneeze of fire, scaring the officer. Bolin then used his earthbending powers to knock the officer down. The two brothers tied up the officer and they prepared to go downstairs. "Wait for me!" Kirei protested.

"No. It'll be too dangerous," Mako responded over-protectingly. "You stay up here with your friend and Asami and Tenshi."

"No. Korra is my friend, too. Besides, I know how to fight."

"I'll come with you guys. The more the merrier, right?" Zilo offered. Asami offered to stay with Tenshi, knowing that she would be no match against Benders.

* * *

Mako, Bolin, Kirei, and Zilo all walked through the basement tunnel and they came upon a huge storage room decorated with Equalist banners and 4 of Hiroshi's mecha tanks. Tenzin, Korra, and Chief Lin Beifong were all knocked down by the 4 mecha tanks.

"Mr. Sato!" Mako shouted when he saw Mr. Sato in one of the mecha tanks. "But...but why?" Mr. Sato then confessed that his wife's life was taken away by a firebender, and ever since his hatred for Benders was unquenchable.

The 4 mecha tanks then started attacking Mako, Bolin, Kirei, and Zilo. They all separated to fight off the mecha tanks individually. Kirei was fighting switching from a lioness to a bear. Kirei could see Zilo being knocked down as a wolf and he wasn't moving. "Zilo!" Tenshi's voice echoed throughout the warehouse. She shapeshifted into a baby lion and ran to Zilo's side.

She then turned back human and held Zilo in her arms, crying for her friend. Kirei saw one of the mecha tanks running towards Zilo and Tenshi about to kill them off. A switch went off in Kirei's brain and she couldn't turn it off. Her rage went beserk, knowing that if she didn't do anything then her baby sister and best friend were going to get killed. It was as if the mother-bear-rage switch clicked in Kirei's brain, and she became ferocious.

Kirei immediately shapeshifted into a grizzly bear and beat the mecha tanks to her baby sister. She skidded across the floor as she sped towards the machine and head-butted the mecha tank as hard as she could, sending it flying to the other side of the room obliterated into pieces. Kirei roared at the top of her lungs, her sharp fangs protruding from her mouth and fear spreading across everyone's hearts as they listened to the roar of a mother-bear protecting her cub. Kirei attacked the nearest mecha tank with her claws, breaking the front glass view of Mr. Sato's mecha tank.

She roared at the top of her lungs right in his face, making Mr. Sato wet his pants from fear. Kirei huffed and puffed with anger and she was intimidating to look at, especially when she was an angry 9-foot bear. She shapeshifted back into her human form and ran to her baby sister, holding Tenshi tightly in her arms.

"Pity," Mr. Sato said trying to gain his composure. "You would've been a great compliment to our army." Kirei glared at Mr. Sato, not understanding what he was saying. "Your uncle mentioned how good you were at fighting, and he was right."

"What do you know about my uncle?" Kirei demanded to know.

"Everything. Your uncle and I work together, and he told me all about your deep dark secret," Mr. Sato said laughing. "About your father's death." Kirei felt her body going limp and her mouth dropped.

"Kirei? Kirei, daddy's not dead. He's not dead," Tenshi cried to Kirei. "He's not dead."

"Oh, he's dead alright," Mr. Sato laughed. "And the murderer is here in this room right now."

"Kirei? What is he talking about?" Zilo asked furrowing his brows.

"Put two-and-two together. The very day King Ousama is declared dead from an accidental stampede, his two precious daughters go missing."

"Stop it," Kirei ordered shakily. "Stop talking about it."

"If it weren't for this accidental stampede that YOU caused, Kirei, then your father would still be alive!"

"NOO!" Kirei shouted and was trembling. "No, it was an accident! I swear!"

"Stop trying to mollify the situation! It was no accident! You murdered King Ousama, your own father!" Kirei shapeshifted into a lioness and roared at the top of her lungs, installing fear into everyone's hearts at the piercing roar. Kirei sped to Mr. Sato and pinned him to the ground about to claw his face off when Korra shouted for Kirei to stop.

Kirei's paw was in the air about to claw down on Mr. Sato, and her lioness eyes pierced right through Mr. Sato's eyes. He could see the anger and hatred pouring out of her. "What good would it do to kill Mr. Sato, Kirei?" Korra asked trying to put some sense into Kirei's head. "You'll only make things worse for everyone. Just let the police take him to jail. Let him go, Kirei."

Everyone watched as Kirei got off of Mr. Sato. She ran back to Tenshi and grabbed her by the shirt, running away with her little sister.

* * *

Asami, Bolin, and Mako were offered rooms to live in at the Air Temple Island and Pema joked about how the island was becoming a hotel for Korra's friends. Mako saw Zilo walking around and he ran to him and asked, "Is Kirei alright?"

"She won't talk to anyone, not even me. I think it's best if we leave her alone for tonight." Zilo sighed and walked away. Mako looked at the door to Kirei's room and he knocked on it gently.

"Kirei? It's me, Mako," he spoke through the door. There was no answer. He slid the door lightly and peeked in to see Kirei lying on the floor with no blanket. She was just lying on the cold wooden floor with her back to the door. "Kirei, I'm coming in." Mako closed the door behind him and sat next to Kirei.

When she felt Mako sitting next to her, she curled up into fetal position and burst into tears. Mako picked Kirei up in his arms and held her close to his body, hugging her tightly while she cried in his chest. "I killed my father," she cried out. "I killed my father."

"What happened, Kirei? Tell me what happened."

"I...I was playing out at the gorge that day," Kirei started her story. Kirei and Tenshi were playing in the gorge on her island. They were alone because they were waiting to meet their uncle there. Uncle Kizu had asked Kirei and Tenshi to meet him at the gorge at that time, saying he had a little surprise for them and their father. Tenshi was just playing around with a chameleon as a cub lion while Kirei watched it crawl away.

Kirei slowly felt the earth below her shaking. Kirei and Tenshi looked at the ground and noticed pebbles being shaken from the ground. They didn't understand what was going on, and their eyes rose from the ground. They looked towards the very steep cliff not too far behind her and Kirei's eyes and mouth dropped to the floor. It was a stampede of wildebeest running their way violently down the steep cliff. Kirei and Tenshi were paralyzed by fear and shock, watching the stampede approaching their way closer and closer until they turned their back to the stampede.

Kirei started to slowly move her jello-like legs but the fear took over her body. She stumbled onto the floor and kept tripping over her own two feet. When she heard the thunderous hooves ringing in her head, Kirei quickly slipped back onto her two feet and shapeshifted into a lioness. She grabbed Tenshi in her mouth and ran. She ran as fast as she could, but no matter how fast her nimble legs ran, the sound of the stampede drew inevitably faster.

The sound of the stampede was so loud that the entire island felt the rumble. From afar, King Ousama was strolling along the empty fields overlooking his kingdom when he felt the rumble of the stampede. "It seems like the herd is on the move," one of King Ousama's advisors spoke.

"Odd."

"Ousama!" Kizu shouted as he ran to his older brother. "Stampede in the gorge! Kirei and Tenshi are down there!"

"Kirei and Tenshi?" King Ousama shouted. The two brothers immediately ran towards the gorge. They jumped down the rocks and slid down paths to get closer to the stampede.

"There, there on that tree!" Kizu shouted. Ousama looked down to see the never-ending stampede and right there hanging on a wilting and naked tree was Kirei and Tenshi, barely being able to hold onto the branch because of their slippery paws.

"Hold on!" Ousama shouted as he shapshifted into a lion.

Ousama quickly ran down and leapt into the stampede. He ran the direction the wildebeast were running and saw Kirei and Tenshi hanging on for dear life. A wildebeast tackled into Ousama, causing him to tumble in the dirt, pain exploding all over his body. He looked up at his children and saw that they were flying in the air as a wildebeast had tackled into the tree, breaking it apart. With one great leap, Ousama caught Tenshi in his mouth while Kirei landed unevenly on her legs.

Ousama held his youngest daughter in his mouth as he ran alongside Kirei, desperate to keep his two daughters alive. Just as Ousama ran diagonally towards the high rocky cliffs, he hit heads with a wildebeast and dropped Tenshi from his grasp. Tenshi skidded across the ground and was lying on the floor with a big scar on her arm. She quickly looked up to see the wildbeast running against her. Tenshi cowered and shook as violently as the stampede, scared not only for her own life but for her father's and sister's.

Tenshi recoiled with fear and she looked behind her, watching the wildebeast running past her. Ousama managed to grab Tenshi again, sweeping her off her feet. With one great leap, Ousama leapt to the cliff but wasn't so fortunate to land safely the way Kirei did. He clung onto the side of a small ledge and put Tenshi down gently and safely. Just when Kirei ran to her father and was about to help him up, Ousama roared with pain as he was sucked back into the stampede. "DAD!" Kirei shouted at the top of her lungs in despair.

Kirei frantically searched for her father within the stampede, but her effort was fruitless. She couldn't see her father anywhere, and her eyes widened with fear, searching even harder. Just then, Ousama made another leap towards the rocky cliff but was barely hanging on. Kirei smiled with relief, seeing her father barely hanging on. She grabbed nudged Tenshi to follow her and she ran behind the ledge to reach him while Ousama tried to climb the rocky cliff.

Ousama looked up, his nails and paws digging into the jagged rocks. He kept climbing up the jagged slope, slipping here and there but he finally made it near the top. Just then, Kirei heard her father's roar and she looked down.

"NNNNOOOOOOOO!" Kirei screamed seeing her father falling into the stampede helplessly. She just needed a few more cliffs to climb until she could've gotten to him and she looked down to the gorge. The stampede had finally died down and Kirei ran as fast as her legs could carry her to where the stampede had taken place. Kirei ran all the way down to the gorge and coughed, waving her hand in the air to swat the flying dust away. She quickly transformed back into her human self and so did the 2-year-old Tenshi.

Kirei squinted her eyes through the dust and saw a dark lion figure on the floor, just lying there. "Dad?" Kirei ran to the figure and saw her father's lifeless body lying there on the ground. "Dad?" She kneeled down to the lion slowly as tears streamed down her face effortlessly. "Dad?" Kirei's voice cracked.

Kirei's violently trembling hand slowly reached out to touch her father's side. She nudged him very gently but his body fell back to place limp. "Dad? Dad, get up," Kirei pleaded in hiccups. "Dad, get up. Dad." Ousama didn't move.

Kirei gasped and burst into hysterical tears. "No," she cried and held her father in her arms, digging her face in his fur. She held her father close to her heart, crying helplessly.

"Oh, Kirei. What have you done?" Kirei gasped and turned around to see Uncle Kizu stepping out from the dust looking down at her.

"Uncle Kizu, i-it was an accident," Kirei cried out. "It was an accident."

"But you killed your father, Kirei. If it weren't for you, your father would not have died in the stampede. And what about poor little Tenshi here? Can a 2-year-old be tried as a murderer?" Kirei burst into tears and Kizu hugged his niece. "There, there. I'm sure you didn't mean for your father to die saving you and your sister."

"What am I going to do?"

"Run. Run away with Tenshi and never come back. If your people found out you murdered your father, they will surely murder you and your family. Run away with Tenshi and never return." ...

"And that's when I ran away with Tenshi," Kirei said finishing her deepest and darkest story. "I...I couldn't bare to live on the islands anymore, not after I killed my own father."

"Kirei, it was an accident," Mako said to her.

"No, I killed my father," Kirei said crying again. She covered her face with her hands and wept. Mako put his arm over Kirei's shoulder, holding her close as Kirei fell asleep weeping on Mako's shoulder.

* * *

Kirei woke up and she could hear Tenshi snoring lightly. The last thing she remembered was talking to Mako about her secret, but he was nowhere in her room. Kirei felt suffocated in her room and so she left quietly. She walked out to the courtyard and saw Mako sitting there alone. He heard footsteps behind him and he quickly turned to see Kirei walking towards him. He bolted onto his feet and walked to Kirei. "Are you feeling better?" he asked concerned about her well-being.

"Yes," she nodded lightly. Kirei didn't know what else to say and so she sat next to Mako. The two sat in silence for a while, Mako not knowing what to say either.

"You know...you were really scary back then when you were fighting Mr. Sato." She looked at him and he said, "When you roared at Mr. Sato, I've never been more scared in my life. And...I've never seen anything like that before."

"What do you mean?"

"You would do anything to protect Tenshi. You'd die fighting for her, just the way I'd do the same for Bolin."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Kirei said closing her eyes.

"I miss you, Kirei," Mako quickly confessed. "I miss you so much."

"Stop. I don't want to hear this."

"I can't believe you still think I'd want to be with Asami. Kirei, you're the only girl I wanna be with. You have to believe me."

"Mako, you kissed Asami and Korra. How would you feel if I kissed Bolin? You'd hate it, wouldn't you?"

"Can't you forgive me, Kirei? I messed up, okay, fine. But can't you move past it? I just miss you so much." Mako quickly leaned in and kissed Kirei passionately on her lips, but the kiss only lasted a few seconds because Tenshi woke up crying. Kirei pushed Mako off and ran into her room. She held her baby sister in her arms warmly, comforting Tenshi tenderly.

Kirei heard someone walking into her room and Tenshi cried out Mako's name. She put her arms out and Mako held Tenshi in his arms. He sat next to Kirei while holding Tenshi in his arms and it seemed like he and Kirei could've been the parents of Tenshi. "Did my little angel have a bad dream?" Mako asked with a small smile, wiping Tenshi's tears away.

Tenshi nodded and dug her face into Mako's chest, holding him tightly. "Would you like me to sleep next to you, Tenshi? I can protect you from those scary dreams," Mako suggested with a smile. Tenshi nodded and Mako tucked Tenshi under the blankets warmly. He then grabbed an extra blanket and put it over himself, lying down next to Tenshi.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kirei asked annoyed.

"Tenshi wants me to sleep over so I can protect her from her nightmares," Mako replied with a casual yawn. Kirei just grunted and snuggled into the blankets, holding Tenshi close to her. She was actually glad that Mako was sleeping over and it was easy for Kirei to fall asleep knowing that Mako was with her.


	10. Chapter 10

Kirei had just missed breakfast and so she decided to just wait around for lunch. She wanted to spend some time alone, and so she went to the park in Republic City by herself. She walked into the deep part of the woods where no human stepped foot. As Kirei was humming to herself, she noticed a pair of bluebirds chirping away at each other harmoniously, obviously twitterpated.

_I wonder, I wonder why each little bird has a someone to sing to sweet things to, a gay little love melody._

A robin flew to Kirei and she put her hand out. The robin landed gently onto her finger and she stroked it gently with a smile.

_I wonder, I wonder if my heart keeps singing will my song go winging to someone who'll find me and bring back a love song to me._

* * *

Kirei came back to the Air Temple Island and Mako and Asami weren't there. "Where's Mako and Asami?" Bolin asked.

"Oh, Asami is still upset about her father," Pema explained, "and she'll only talk with Mako." Kirei nodded lightly and ate up her lunch like no big deal. When everyone was done eating lunch, Asami and Mako came to eat. Kirei knew she just had to let things die down with no sad goodbyes.

"So what happened to you and your lover?" Zilo asked quietly.

"Do details really matter?" Kirei asked raising an eyebrow. Now everytime Kirei saw Mako, she had to pretend that she was fine. Everytime she wanted to reach out to him, she had to just turn and walked away.

Kirei had to confess that she and Mako were bigger than anything, and she would always remember them at their best. She didn't want to forget about all the good times they shared. "You sure you won't regret it?" Zilo asked. "The fire will pass you by, and I don't want you to regret anything."

Kirei remembered the late nights playing in the dark and waking up inside Mako's arms. She knew Mako would always be in her heart and mind. She could see it in Mako's eyes that he still wanted her, even when he was with Asami. "I'm telling you, Kirei, you really like this kid-"

"Zilo, just let me think by myself!" Kirei snapped back at her friend. He put his hands up defensively and snickered, walking away.

* * *

Kirei was sitting at the foot of Aang's enormous statue. She was looking out at Republic City when she heard a small cough behind her. She looked back and saw Mako walking her way. "How did you know I was here?" she asked cautiously.

"You think you're the only one who has memories here?" he asked with a small smile. He sat next to Kirei and they were both silent.

"What about Asami?"

"She's okay. I don't know why she keeps asking for me, though. I mean, I've never been a really good comforter. Whenever Bolin came crying to me, I'd either beat up the kids that bullied him or I'd tell him to suck it up." Kirei gave a little chortle and she bit on her tongue to not laugh. Mako smiled and nudged Kirei with his head. "I know you wanna laugh."

"Stop it! Go away," Kirei said furrowing her eyebrows.

"Kirei, c'mon," Mako laughed.

"No, I'm serious now, Mako. Korra and Asami? I mean, c'mon! How can I compete with either of them?"

"Compete?"

"Korra is the freakin' Avatar and Asami is a beautiful heiress to a mass fortune. C'mon," Kirei said and shrugged it off.

"Do you really think they're better than you? Kirei, I fell for you for a reason. You're just an amazing girl, and I know I can make you happy."

"Yeah, and you're doing one great job of it," she replied sarcastically.

"Kirei, now it's my turn to be serious. I still want you. If you'll just give me another chance, I won't hurt you again."

"No, Mako," Kirei sighed and hopped onto her feet walking away. Mako followed after her and grabbed her hand.

"Why not? I can see that you still like me. I don't understand what's holding you back. I made a big mistake, okay, I understand. But can't you give me another chance?"

"Just let me go, Mako," Kirei said pushing Mako's hand off.

* * *

Kirei was sitting near the dock and Bolin saw this. He skipped over to her side and greeted her happily. "Oh, what's wrong?" Bolin asked seeing Kirei visibly upset.

"I just...threw out the love of my dreams," Kirei shrugged with a tear forming in her eye.

"Oh...you mean Mako, right?"

"Yeah," Kirei chuckled and wiped the tear that fell down her cheek.

"Kirei, don't cry," Bolin said nearly crying himself seeing the beauty upset. "Hey! I know what'll cheer you up!"

* * *

"Are you sure this is safe?" Kirei asked watching Bolin hop onto Oogi.

"Yeah. Tenzin taught me how to ride Oogi, and I'm a pro at driving anyways. C'mon, it's safe."

"Are you sure, Bolin?"

"Do you trust me?" Bolin put his hand out for Kirei to hold and she looked at him. He had a smile across his face that reassured Kirei, and she held his hand. He helped her onto Oogi, and he shouted yip yip, causing the flying bison to lift off the ground and fly high into the air. "Want me to show you the world?" Kirei laughed and Bolin took that as a yes.

She held onto Bolin tightly, not wanting to fall off, and he kept one arm around Kirei to keep her close. He had to admit that tonight the sky was shining and shimmering beautifully. They flew over the Earth Nation and Kirei was surprised to see gardens full of 5-feet-tall flowers.

Oogi flew down towards the flowers and Bolin easily plucked one out with his Earthbending. He handed over a 5-foot-tall white rose to Kirei. She smiled and held it while still holding onto Bolin. Kirei's eyes were open the entire time as Bolin was taking her wonder by wonder on this magical ride.

Bolin was showing Kirei a whole new world that she always heard in stories. The wonders of the world dazzled in Kirei's eyes, and Bolin bucked his knees together sending Oogi high above the clouds. Kirei gasped seeing herself flying with the other birds above the clouds.

It was truly an unbelievable sight, and Kirei didn't know how to describe how she felt. Bolin's heart melted when he saw Kirei with her arms wide open like a bird, feeling the cool night against her face. The two continued to soar and tumble through the endless diamond sky until the sun started to crack open its eyes for the dawn.

The two landed safely back on the Air Island Temple and Bolin pet Oogi. "Job well done, Oogi," Bolin smiled. He walked back towards the house with Kirei and she couldn't stop talking about all the places they flew over tonight. "I'm glad you had a great time, Kirei."

"Thanks, Bolin. You really opened my eyes today." She gave Bolin a friendly hug but kept it at that, not wanting to lead him on. She smiled and stepped into her room quietly.


	11. Chapter 11

Korra, Bolin, Asami, Mako, Zilo, and Kirei all went out to Republic City to get out of the Air Temple Island. They were all walking the streets together and they all wanted to get lunch someplace good. "Oh, I know a place!" Bolin shouted. He led everyone into the deep ghettos of Republic City, Downtown Skid Row.

Asami and Korra had never stepped foot into the ghettos ever but the two brothers and Kirei lived on the streets for some years so they understood the streets. "A-Are you sure this place is safe, Bolin?" Asami asked clinging onto Mako's arm for protection.

"You got your pals, you got all you need," Bolin simply replied.

"Looks like you've got a lot to learn," Kirei chuckled.

"And if you don't learn then you don't eat," Bolin added. "All you gotta be is tough and use your head, then you'll feel right at home on the street."

"How did you two manage to eat living in a place like this?" Korra asked nearly disgusted by how dirty Skid Row was.

"When you've got talent, everything comes free," Mako suggested. Korra and Asami were watching live how the best survive, those who made an art out of staying live on the streets. Bolin, Mako, Kirei, and Zilo acted as if these were streets of gold. The four friends could practically take over the town and with style the way they were playing brave and bold.

Asami and Korra were distracted for a while, and they heard a loud growl next to them. They looked to see a large hungry dog growling right at them. Asami and Korra immediately made a run for it and just when they turned the corner, Asami ran into Mako's arms while Korra ran into Bolin's arms. Kirei shapeshifted into a lioness while Zilo shapeshifted into a wolf, and they both growled fearlessly at the hungry dog.

The dog whined from fright and ran away whimpering. Kirei and Zilo howled with laughter and the two high-fived each other with their paws.

* * *

After eating lunch outside of Skid Row, the five friends were just taking a little stroll when they saw the Triple Threat bugging a little boy who was obviously dishiveled. The boy tried running away from the gang but they surrounded him. The boy, out of fear, shapeshifted into a young rattlesnake. The gang jumped back from surprise, and the 4 gangmembers were about to attack the rattlesnake with their Firebending when the lioness and wolf pounced ran to the rattlensnake's side.

The lioness and wolf growled intimidatingly, protecting the rattlesnake. "There are more?" a gang member shouted with fear. His Firebending disappeared in a puff of smoke looking into the lioness' fearless eyes, her fangs glistening in the sunlight. The lioness and wolf charged at the gang members, and the Triple Threat ran away in their car wanting to live another day.

The lioness and wolf shapeshifted back to their human forms and so did the rattlesnake. "Oh thank you so much," the little boy cried out.

"Take the 5 o'clock ferry, then get off at the 6th stop. Head into the jungles and keep following the second star to the right. There will be people there to help you," Kirei spoke and handed the kid enough money for a ferry ride. The kid bowed to Kirei, thanking her and calling her his life-saviour. The kid ran away and the police sirens wailed above them.

"W-What's happening?" Zilo asked looking up at the metal-bending fleets.

"Shapeshifters are considered really dangerous in Republic City," Bolin explained to the newcomer. "C'mon, we should get outta here." The five friends ran into an alleyway and evaded the police.

* * *

The five friends headed over to Republic City's beach and it was getting cold as it was nearing evening time. The sun was getting a bit dimmer, and Asami was walking the shoreline clinging onto Mako's arm. Kirei saw a huge broken log in the middle of the beach, and she hopped onto it gracefully. Bolin put out a hand and Kirei took his hand with a smile. She walked across the log holding onto Bolin's hand, and when she was done she hopped off the log with a big smile.

Bolin was still holding onto her hand and smiling at her. Kirei smiled shyly and let go of Bolin's hand. He could see that Kirei was insecure but didn't know why. People's heads always turned wherever Kirei went, whether it was to a gala or the grocery store. Everyone else in the world could see how beautiful Kirei was but herself.

Bolin couldn't tell why Kirei was being so shy. Even when he'd look into her eyes while she was talking, she'd turn away and flip her hair, getting Bolin overwhelmed. Everytime Kirei would smile at the ground because of Bolin, it wasn't hard to tell that Kirei couldn't see just how beautiful she was in his eyes, but that's what made Kirei even more beautiful. She lit up Bolin's world unlike anyone else.

This feeling he had whenever he was with Kirei was what made Bolin want her so desperately, even when he knew she was in love with his brother. "Kirei, you don't know how beautiful you are, do you?" Bolin asked with a sheepish smile.

"Excuse me?" Kirei laughed off.

"No really, you're the most beautiful girl I ever met in my life," Bolin confessed. Kirei just smiled and walked off with Bolin naturally.

* * *

Bolin and Kirei were out late together when they gradually drifted away from the group. They were now both on the ferry from Republic City heading back to the Air Temple Island. There Kirei was just leaning on the rail, looking out at the Air Temple Island drawing closer. Kirei didn't have much to say, but it didn't bother Bolin. He loved her company nonetheless whether she was talking or listening. There was just something about Kirei that he adored, and all he wanted to do was to kiss the beauty.

He wanted her badly, and just looking at her made him want her more. He knew it wasn't possible she liked him, too, knowing her feelings for Mako. All he wanted to do was to kiss Kirei, but Bolin was too shy. Bolin was shameful that he couldn't tell Kirei the truth, but he couldn't tell which he'd regret the most: hurting his brother by kissing Kirei or not telling Kirei the truth.

The ferry was slowing down as it was approaching Air Temple Island. Bolin knew that if there was ever a time, that now would be the perfect moment. He wanted to do it soon, knowing that no time would be better. He talked to himself in his head, shouting at himself to not be scared. The mood was already prepared as it was a beautiful starry night.

It was too late. Kirei already hopped off the ferry as it docked. Bolin quickly followed Kirei and the two were nearing the courtyard of their home. Bolin took in a loud breath of air and grabbed Kirei's hand. He quickly spun her around and kissed her roughly on her lips. Kirei gasped and her eyes were wide open from shock. "Bolin! Kirei!" Kirei pushed Bolin off and looked to her right seeing Mako standing there in disbelief.

* * *

Mako approached the two with flaring anger. He looked at Bolin first and raised his hand to attack his younger brother. Mako was trembling with anger. "How could you do this to me, Bolin?"

"I did nothing wrong," Bolin said defending himself bravely. "You're not Kirei's boyfriend. You're Asami's."

"I'm not Asami's boyfriend-"

"Then are you playing her the way you've played every other girl you came across?" Bolin asked angrily.

"Bolin!" Mako shouted angrily.

"No! It's enough! You lost your chance with Kirei. She told me that she left you, and I know it's because of you and Asami. I know I'll treat Kirei better than you ever will." Bolin held onto Kirei's hand and led her into the courtyard. Mako felt his heart weakening as he watched Bolin walking away with Kirei. He shouted out for Kirei, calling her name out but she didn't stop to turn back.

Mako knew it was time to finally let go of Kirei, seeing that she made her choice against him. But Mako wasn't thinking clearly, and he didn't want to. He knew that he and Kirei were meant to be seeing as how they went through the same pain. He thought that maybe he and Kirei could help one another get through their past together, that they could hold each other through the tears.

But Kirei wouldn't acknowledge Mako's feelings. Even though he knew it would be difficult for Kirei to accept him again, Mako wanted to be the one to protect and hold Kirei. He couldn't stand it being Bolin or anyone else for that matter. Mako had never wanted anyone so desparately, and he couldn't bare the thought of letting Kirei go once and for all even though it would've been better for everyone.

Mako watched Bolin and Kirei disappearing into the house and he collapsed onto the floor with anger. He couldn't feel his legs. All he could feel was his heart racing in his chest, his head hurting from the mere thought that his brother was in love with the same girl he was.


	12. Chapter 12

Right after lunch, Kirei helped Pema around the chores. Kirei offered to clean the floors, and so Kirei got on her knees with a bucket full of water and a towel. She listened to Jinora and Ikki singing their normal music lessons and they were singing "Oh Sing Sweet Nightingale". Since they were little children, they didn't sing quite beautifully.

Mako couldn't stand listening to anything disharmonious today because of his headache, and so he left the courtyard. He heard a faint voice singing the same song, but this voice was much older and much more harmonious. He followed the voice until it got louder and louder. He peeked past the corner and saw Kirei on her knees, washing the tiles with the towel and bucket of water singing to herself.

_Oh sing sweet nightingale, high above. Oh sing sweet nightingale, sing sweet nightingale high. __Oh sing sweet nightingale, sing sweet nightingale. _

Mako watched Kirei singing beautifully as she was cleaning the floor, and he grew even more in love with her watching her working so diligently. As Kirei plunged the towel back into the bucket full of bubbles, he saw Kirei holding a huge bubble on the tip of her index finger. Kirei looked into the bubble and saw her reflection. She flipped her hair back while looking into her reflection in the bubble. She then blew it away like blowing a kiss, then went back to working. The sound of the bubbles floating around made it sound like Kirei was harmonizing with herself, and Mako was in a trance.

_Oh sing sweet nightingale, sing sweet. Oh sing sweet nightingale sing. Oh sing sweet nightingale, oh sing sweet. Oh sing._

"Whatcha doin?" Zilo screamed at Mako. Mako jumped from fright and Zilo burst into laughter. Kirei gasped and turned around seeing Zilo laughing at Mako. Her eyes met with Mako's and he quickly walked away embarrassed that he was caught staring at Kirei.

* * *

Mako was sitting by himself in the courtyard thinking to himself. He wondered if he could ever become Kirei's love again. He wondered what it would take for her to accept him back into her life. Mako felt as if the world was teasing him. During the past few years Mako always had his way with the ladies, but never felt the way Kirei made him feel. But now, Kirei was the one who wouldn't choose him.

He missed Kirei so much that he nearly felt suffocated. He still loved Kirei just as much as he did before, knowing that he had made a huge mistake letting go of Kirei. He wanted to go back to the days when he and Kirei would spend every day and every night together. It was the first time Mako didn't know which path to take in his life, but he knew that without Kirei he could never be the same again. Mako knew there was no way he was ever going to let Kirei out of his life, knowing that it would be too great of a pain to bear.

Even if the world would spit on Mako saying that he was crazy, all he wanted was to be with Kirei. He loved her too much that he loved her more than his own life. Even if it would hurt him and the people he loved, he wanted to be with Kirei.

* * *

Kirei knew that somehow she would find a way to brighter days in the sun. She kept looking around for Mako, knowing he had to be around here somewhere. Kirei couldn't give up on this feeling and nothing was going to keep her away because she still believed in destiny, that she and Mako were meant to be. Kirei always wished upon the stars for brighter days because she still believed in love, but now she realized that she couldn't just wish anymore.

Kirei knew that what she felt for Mako was real, and she couldn't deny it anymore no matter how hard she tried to hide it. She finally spotted Mako sitting under a tree by himself and she walked up to him. She knelt beside Mako and put her hand softly on top of his gloved hand. He turned around in surprise and with just one touch, it seemed that love calmed both Mako and Kirei's fears.

It was such a wonderous feeling that Kirei felt being with Mako, and she knew her heart couldn't be wrong. She sat beside Mako and kept her hand on his. He accepted her touch and he squeezed her hand, not ever wanting to let go. It felt as if love was lifting up Kirei from the darkness and was making her heart sing with joy. She now understood what her father meant by saying that love was the greatest power of all. She now understood the joy and power that came with such love. "What about Bolin?" Mako asked quietly.

"I'll have to tell him," she replied and leaned her head on Mako's shoulder. Mako leaned his head on top of Kirei, holding her close.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Bolin," Kirei said quietly after breaking it to Bolin that she wanted to be with Mako.

"No, no don't be sorry," Bolin sighed with a fake smile. "You're way too beautiful for me anyways. That's why it would never have worked."

"Bolin!" Kirei chuckled lightly. Bolin always knew that he and Kirei would never have worked because she really was too beautiful for him.

"No, really. I'm fine. I just want you to be happy, and if that means being with my brother then that's fine with me. As long as we're still best friends, of course," he said with a big smile.

"Of course," Kirei smiled. She walked away from Bolin so that he could have some time on his own. Bolin sighed watching Kirei turn around the corner and he plopped on his ass.

"So she broke it off with ya, huh?" Zilo asked. Bolin jumped from fright and growled at Zilo who had a grin on his face. "Don't worry, kid. She broke it off with me the very first day I got here and it was easy for her, too. Even when Kirei and I go far back, she just broke it off with me like SNAP!" Zilo snapped loudly and Bolin just growled.

"How far back do you two go anyways?"

"Eh, we just always chilled in the grasslands back at the islands. The moment she took my heart and she knew, that's when we started falling apart. It was probably cus we were too young, though. But Kirei's one of a kind, isn't she?"

"Yeah," Bolin sighed.

"But she mushes up people's minds. She drives a lot of the guys crazy back on our islands. She was one of the most popular girls on our islands, and I was just glad that I wasn't one of the guys she drove away." Bolin chuckled lightly. "But trust me. If Kirei doesn't love you and you keep bugging her about it, she'll turn away from you. It's best to leave her alone to get what she wants."

"Yeah...I'm fine being friends with Kirei," Bolin said convincing himself.

"That's my boy," Zilo laughed. "That's the only way you'll get through this. C'mon, man, let's go try to cheer ya up!"

* * *

It was late at night and Mako and Kirei were out at Aang's statue just the way they used to before when they were together. Mako was holding Kirei warmly in his embrace while she rested her head on Mako's chest. Mako honestly never knew he could feel like this, as if he had never seen the sky before. All he wanted to do now was to vanish inside of Kirei's kiss. He was falling in love with her more and more every minute he was holding her.

Mako could hear his heart telling him that this was the girl. Even though seasons would change, he would love Kirei all the more until the end of time.

The world suddenly seemed like such a perfect place as she was relaxing in Mako's arms. The world was moving with such a beautiful grace and it didn't seem like her life was wasting away anymore. With Mako by her side, she had another reason to fight through the days. Come what may, Mako and Kirei both knew they would love each other until their dying days.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, Kirei was watching the kids playing around. She was just sitting on the grass laughing at Meelo and Tenshi goofing around. Kirei tried but couldn't seem to get herself to think of anything but Mako. She imagined his warm breath on her face, his gentle kiss on her lips.

Kirei wanted to hold onto Mako tightly tonight. She was excited for their promise to meet up tonight again when everyone else was asleep. She wanted to hold him as if he were hers to hold forever more. She wanted to savor each touch that she wanted so much before. She imagined how beautiful it would be just being with Mako. Kirei felt a warm hand on her shoulder and she saw Mako coming to her side. "Mako! Where's Asami?"

"Why does it matter? She and I aren't anything."

"Still...she doesn't know about us."

"It doesn't matter. As long as you love me, that's all that matters. I just wanna be with you." Kirei smiled and Mako kissed her sweetly on her lips. Kirei didn't want to fight this feeling anymore. It was driving her crazy whenever she did, so she just wanted to give in to him. Kirei couldn't wait to be with Mako tonight, to be the one in his arms being held tight.

Tenshi squealed when she saw Mako kissing Kirei and Kirei wanted to break off the kiss but he leaned in more, almost leaning Kirei down to the ground. Kirei laughed and pushed Mako off. Kirei gasped when she saw Meelo quickly give an innocent peck on Tenshi's lips. Tenshi's face distorted into o while Meelo was clapping and laughing with joy, running around in circles.

Tenshi screamed at Meelo and turned into a cub lion, chasing after Meelo who was now running away with Airbending. Kirei and Mako laughed at the little kids and how innocent they were.

* * *

It was lunch time at the Air Temple Island and everyone noticed Mako and Kirei were missing. Zilo saw Mako and Kirei together earlier but he had a feeling they were up to no good together, so he covered for them saying that he saw the two heading to Republic City for lunch.

In reality, Mako and Kirei were out on the grassy fields of the island where no one ever went. The two went to their usual spot and they set out blankets. Mako's mind was telling him no, but his body was telling him that he wanted it. Mako pulled Kirei and kissed her passionately, quickly taking off his gloves and jacket. "You're a little hasty, aren't you?" Kirei asked with a smile. "Haven't you been satisfied with Asami?"

"All I ever did with Asami was give her a little kiss here and there. I'd never do things to her that I'd do with you. Besides, I don't see anything wrong with a little love-making," Mako continued to kiss Kirei and he slipped her out of her sundress easily. He gently helped Kirei onto her back and he unwrapped her chest bindings. He slid his lips down from her lips to her neck, to her stomach, down to her thighs. He slipped Kirei out of her under garments, his mouth watering looking at the naked beauty that was always his to begin with.

Mako knew exactly what Kirei wanted and what she needed. He was glad that it was just him and Kirei here together. He wanted to give Kirei the best time of her life, knowing that he was the only one who could satisfy her every need.

Mako knew that Kirei was faithful the entire time they were on a break, not even kissing any guy. Kirei's legs instinctly closed, but Mako spread her legs open with his hands. Kirei gasped when she felt his wet tongue playing around her hot core, teasing her painfully. Kirei grabbed onto the blanket and swayed her hips, realizing just how much she missed Mako's touch.

He flicked his tongue against Kirei's clit, sending a rushing sensation throughout her body. He then slipped his tongue into her hot core, licking the juices inside of Kirei. Kirei moaned loudly, feeling her walls tightening sporadically. Mako then slipped his fingers in replacement of his tongue, exploring inside Kirei with his fingers. He found her G-spot and he stroked it hard.

Kirei nearly jumped from the sensation, and Mako stroked her G-spot hard continuously. Kirei felt a tidal wave rushing through her body, and Mako's fingers were nearly crushed against Kirei's tightened walls. He felt his fingers wettening with Kirei's fluids running down his hand. He wiped his fingers on the grass and Kirei flipped Mako onto his back, ready to give him pleasure.

She quickly slid down to his pants, unfastening them. She threw his pants aside and quickly gave Mako a handjob. She pulled on his wood up and down, getting him to moan louder as he hardened. She wrapped both hands around his full length and playfully blew cold breath onto his tip. His hips jerked up as he gave a loud moan. Kirei teased Mako a bit longer than he teased her. "Stop teasing, Kirei," Mako panted. "You're teasing longer than I did."

"You deserve this torture after how much you put me through the past few weeks," she said with a sly smile. She blew again on Mako's tip and she could see his wood getting bigger. She nearly felt his blood pumping through his wood in her hands. She then used the tip of her tongue to trace all around his wood, from the base to the tip. After teasing him for too long, Mako panted that he was going to come soon.

Kirei stopped playing with his hardened wood, wet from the mere thought of his big size penetrating through her tightened hole. Kirei didn't have sex with anyone else but Mako, and they didn't have sex for quite a few weeks because of their short break-up. Kirei crashed her lips onto Mako's, sucking on them like a lollipop.

She then helped Mako sit up straight, and Kirei positioned herself on top. She slowly brought her hole down against his wood and Mako threw his head back. He closed his eyes and gave an ecstatic moan as he felt her tight walls burning up his wood. Kirei brought herself all the way down, covering Mako's entire length with her walls. She sat on his lap and had her arms around Mako's shoulders, riding slowly on top of him.

Mako moaned in pleasure, telling Kirei how good she was making him feel. The couple made love for hours past lunch. They couldn't stop wanting to please the other partner after every turn. Kirei and Mako continued to make love until it started aching down there for the both of them.

Mako was on top of Kirei, pumping in and out slowly. He was out of breath and so was Kirei, but they needed to finish one last time especially when they were so close. Kirei's legs were over Mako's shoulder for deeper penetration, and he rubbed against Kirei's G-spot while pumping in and out.

Kirei clenched her fists as she felt her walls tightening more and more. She gritted her teeth and Mako kept pumping in and out until Kirei's walls clamped down on him tightly. She let out a scream of euphoric pleasure, and her body trembled from her orgasm. Mako watched Kirei embracing her orgasm, and he adored how beautiful her face was even at this vulnerable moment.

When he watched her calming down from her orgasm, he started pumping again to finish off himself. It didn't take long for him to come inside of Kirei, his hot seed bursting in Kirei. Mako let his hips sink on top of Kirei and he slowly let himself out. Mako then lied down next to Kirei, holding her close to his body. "The others must be wondering where we are," Kirei panted to Mako lovingly as she held him close as well.

"Then let them wonder. Just stay here with me a little more," Mako confessed looking into Kirei's eyes.

"I missed you so much, Mako."

"I missed you, too, Kirei." Mako kissed Kirei sweetly, still trying to catch his breath from all the love-making.

* * *

Bolin was getting a little worried about Kirei, and he managed to talk Zilo into searching for Kirei with him. Bolin and Zilo headed towards the park and entered the deep forest. Zilo led the way as a wolf, catching Kirei's scent. He led Bolin all the way to a small clearing leading to a huge waterfall with a cave surrounded by trees. Zilo turned back human and he and Bolin peeked through the bushes.

They saw Kirei and Mako walking down the exterior of the cave towards the waterfall. Kirei was leading Mako and she kept looking back with a smile, making sure that he was okay. "Look at them," Zilo sighed. "I can see it happening right in front of my eyes."

"What?" Bolin asked not understanding what Zilo was talking about.

"You really don't have a clue?" Bolin shook his head. "They're falling in love. It's the sweet caress of twilight, and there's magic in the air."

The love between Mako and Kirei was growing stronger, something that neither thought could be possible. The evening peace brought the world into harmony, for once, with all its living things. The stars, the wind, and nature itself was all spinning in harmony as Kirei and Mako headed towards the waterfall.

The two didn't speak to one another at all, constantly looking at one another with a smile. When Mako looked into Kirei's eyes, he could see that there was so much she wanted to tell him. But she was too afraid that he might turn away from her. There was something she was holding back and hiding.

Kirei could see Mako trying to read her thoughts, and she walked back from the waterfall. Mako watched Kirei then speeding forward and jumping into the river with a loud splash. Kirei didn't surface and Mako quickly went to the edge of the river, looking into it for Kirei. She then popped up out of the water and dragged Mako in.

Mako swam up to shore gasping for air and he wobbled out of the river. Kirei followed him later and her hair was in her face. She gave him the goofiest smile ever and he just laughed, gently pushing Kirei back into the river. Mako laughed at Kirei and she playfully growled at him as she leapt out of the river as a lioness.

Mako immediately made a run for it deep into the woods as Kirei ran after him as a lioness. As Mako glanced back, he tripped on a huge stick and tumbled down the grassy hill with Kirei following shapeshifting back into a human. The two tumbled down the hill together and she pinned Mako down at the end of the hill. She kissed him passionately and whispered, "I love you." He looked into Kirei's shining eyes and smiled. He sat up and held Kirei close in his arms, whispering back, "I love you, too, Kirei." The two held one another warmly in each other's embrace as Bolin and Zilo watched with tears in both their eyes.

"Those two really love each other," Bolin cried seeing how happy his brother was.

* * *

Kirei looked up and gasped seeing the snow falling. She hopped onto her feet and so did Mako, watching the snow barely grazing against the ground. The two held each other's hand as they walked through the forest to get to the park. The snow was falling a lot quicker and it was clumping up the ground. "You act as if you've never seen snow," Mako chuckled seeing how happy Kirei was.

"Well, it doesn't snow on my islands and I've only seen snow a few times when Tenshi and I escaped."

"So...are you ever going back to your islands?" Kirei didn't answer the question. "Shouldn't you?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"I...I just, uh, just wondered," Mako said putting his hands up defensively, not wanting to piss Kirei off about the subject. "But...I think going back would be the right thing to do. You're supposed to the queen, Kirei."

"Supposed to be. But my island doesn't me. They had Uncle Kizu, and Uncle Kizu is a good man. He'll protect my people better than I ever will."

"No, he won't because you're the rightful heir. It's supposed to be your kingdom."

"I'm not talking about this," Kirei firmly spoke and changed the subject immediately. Mako complied, letting Kirei have her way this time. He knew that love wasn't only about feeling good yourself. It was about making the other person feel good. Kirei was helping Mako become a better person, and he wanted to make Kirei a better person by being there for her to help her face the truth.

* * *

Mako kissed Kirei goodnight and she watched him disappear into his room. "So where have you and Mako been the entire day, huh?" Pema asked with a sly grin.

Kirei screamed from fright and looked back to see Pema holding a broom, pretending to do chores but was really sneaking on Kirei. "We were just...out," Kirei spoke looking away.

"Out for 9 hours doing what?"

"Just...hanging out. Why do you care, Pema?" Kirei asked defensively.

"Who do you think you're kidding? Just hanging out? You love him, don't you?"

"Pema!"

"I can see right through your facade," she laughed. "I know exactly how you feel and how you're thinking."

"Pema, stop being ridiculous."

"Don't tell me you guys had sex for 9 hours though."

"Pema!" Kirei turned bright red in disbelief that she was having this conversation with someone that wasn't her own mother. "It was for 4. The other 5 hours were fooling around," Kirei said with her arms folded across her chest. Pema burst into laughter.

"Wow. Do you two want to make a baby?" Pema laughed.

"Pema, stop!" Kirei shouted. "You can't let anyone know, please. I don't know how Master Tenzin would feel about this, so keep it a secret."

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me," Pema replied with a wink. "So whatever happened to Asami and Bolin?"

"You know, I thought my heart had learned its lesson the first time. But...he makes me feel so good."

"I can tell. You nearly hit the ceiling when you kissed each other goodnight. So would you ever consider asking Mako to be your king when you become queen?" Kirei looked at Pema, taken aback by such a bold question.

"I'm not going to be queen."

"Well, just saying then. Let's say you're queen of Pride Lands again. Would you ask Mako to be the king?"

"I don't know," Kirei shrugged.

"He seems like a nice boy. And he can protect you."

"I can protect myself," Kirei replied with a smile.

"Yes, I know. But he's someone who can protect you when you can't protect yourself. I think you found a good boy." Kirei smiled and Pema told Kirei to get a good night's sleep. "After all, you must be tired from having 4 hours of sex."

"Pema! What if the others hear?"

"Don't worry, everyone's fast asleep. Goodnight, Kirei," Pema laughed.

"Goodnight, Pema," Kirei said rolling her eyes with a giggle.


	14. Chapter 14

The children were all wrapped up warmly as they played in the snow together along with Bolin, Korra, Asami, and Zilo. Kirei was outside watching the kids, making sure they were alright, and Mako came by her side. She gave him a light smile and watched Mako playing around with Jinora, Meelo, Tenshi, and Ikki all together.

There was something sweet and almost kind about Mako at these moments. Kirei remembered when he was mean, sour, and unrefined. He would always scowl at her and look angry, but now he was dear. It made Kirei wonder why she didn't see it there before.

Mako looked back at Kirei and she smiled when their eyes met. Tenshi shapeshifted into a cub lion and hopped onto Mako's shoulder, tickling his ears with her fur. Kirei smiled and held Tenshi in her arms, putting her down onto the snow again. Mako watched Kirei walking away towards a tree. She glanced back at him with a shy smile and hid behind the tree, leaning her back to it to catch her breath.

Everything felt new and a bit alarming to Kirei. She never could have imagined herself to be with Mako again. It was true that he was no prince charming since he grew up on the streets and had a dark past, but there was something about him that drew her nearer.

Kirei peeked back to Mako and saw Tenshi, Meelo, and Ikki nearly tearing him apart. She giggled and the kids all hopped off of Mako when they saw a huge snowball heading their way. Mako was caught off guard by the kids just running away from him when his face nearly jerked back from being hit by the snowball.

Bolin and Zilo laughed their asses off at Milo and Kirei just giggled, wiping the snow off her hands. Mako quickly put together a big snowball and was about to throw it at Kirei when Mako was hit by another snowball from Tenshi, Meelo, and Ikki. It was 4 against 1, and Mako was nearly buried deep in the snow after the snowball fight.

* * *

Sleighbells were ringing all around Republic City as they were celebrating the approaching of Christmas. The streets were covered with snow and couples were walking hand-in-hand to cafes. Republic City was decorated so beautifully with Christmas lights that it almost felt as if the friends were all walking through a winter wonderland.

The six friends all went out to the park together. Mako and Kirei built miniature snowmen. Kirei added little twigs for her snowwoman's hair and Mako brought the two snowpeople together, making them kiss. Kirei smiled and said, "How cute. They're kissing."

"Lucky guy, huh?" Mako smiled referring to his snowman. Kirei bit her bottom lip and quickly kissed Mako on his cheek. It was the first time she ever kissed him in front of Asami, Korra, Bolin, and Zilo. She smiled and looked away shyly. He quickly put his hand under Kirei's chin and he kissed her passionately. His warm lips were warming her entire body, and she quickly cut it off still shy.

Later on in the night, everyone was gathered around the warm fireplace talking about how excited they were for Christmas. Kirei was sitting closest to the fireplace to warm up while Tenshi was asleep on her lap. Mako scooted closer to Kirei and snuck in a kiss onto Kirei's cheek.

* * *

"WAKE UP, KIREI, WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS AND WE HAVE PRESENTS!" Tenshi shouted with joy. Kirei bolted awake from her sister's shouting and Tenshi ran out of the room to where the Christmas tree was. Kirei yawned and quickly washed up, then headed out. Everyone was already awake and the only presents left under the tree were Kirei's.

"Those are all for you, Kirei," Pema spoke with a smile.

"All of those? For me?" It had been a while since Kirei ever received a present, and she opened up every single box thanking each and every person for the gifts. Tenshi gave Kirei her wrapped present and it was the shape of an apple. Kirei unwrapped her present and there was a rotten apple in the wrapping.

"Oh no! Why is the apple brown?" Tenshi cried out.

"When did you get it for me, darling?" Kirei asked with a laugh.

"I found it in the park 2 weeks ago. It was the most beautifulest apple I ever saw. It was so red and pretty, so I got it for you. But now it's brown!" Tenshi started crying loudly and Meelo did the same, crying just like Tenshi. Kirei just laughed and hugged her baby sister in her arms.

"Stop crying, darling. You were very thoughtful for getting me a present," Kirei said kissing Tenshi's tears away. "And this, my love, is for you." Kirei took out a wrapped book and Tenshi gasped. She ripped the wrappings and squealed with joy. Meelo did the same, squealing with joy just as loud as Tenshi was.

"It's my most favoritest book!" Tenshi squealed with joy. She hugged Kirei and thanked her older sister.

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas, my love," Kirei whispered to her baby sister. The entire day, Kirei's troubles were out of sight. Never once did she think about any of her troubles. She was so happy seeing Tenshi reading her book to Meelo as he was listening to the angel's voice, and she was happy seeing all her friends joyful on such a wonderful holiday.

Mako stood by Kirei's side and snuck in a light kiss onto Kirei's lips. "Merry Christmas," he whispered and handed Kirei a small box. She smiled and opened it.

"No way...how...how did you get this?" Kirei gasped when she saw a beautiful bracelet in the box.

"It was my mother's. She gave it to me to give it to the girl I'm gonna marry."

"Marry? Mako, don't be ridiculous," Kirei laughed. Mako smiled and put the bracelet around Kirei's wrist. "Gosh, your present makes mine look terrible."

"You got me a present? You didn't have to, Kirei."

"Too late," Kirei smiled and she brought out a small box. He opened it and saw a hand-made beanie. He thanked Kirei genuinely and kissed her. He put on the beanie and Kirei laughed at Mako. She put a big heart on the beanie and Mako was wearing the beanie with no embarrassment.

This was the first Christmas in 2 years when Kirei felt so happy and relaxed. It reminded her of the olden days when she would spend happy Christmas days with her family all together, even with Uncle Kizu. It was sad seeing how much things had changed, but Kirei was glad that she had so many faithful friends who were so dear to her.

Kirei hoped that throughout the years this group would all still meet together if the fates allowed. "Hey, nice beanie, Mako," Zilo snickered. Bolin laughed at Mako's beanie, but he just kept it on the entire day.

* * *

Everyone had spent such a great day together that they all knocked out early in the night until Mako and Kirei were the only ones awake. They were both in Republic City and inside Mako's home in the pro-bending arena that was still under construction. They snuck up to the attic together and had made love.

They were in each other's arms naked and holding one another tightly. Mako missed how good Kirei felt in his arms and in bed, and he didn't know how else today could get any better. "We should get going, Mako," Kirei whispered lovingly into his ear and kissed him sweetly on his neck.

"But it's cold outside," he groaned and kept his arms around Kirei's waist.

"But it's getting late."

"Look, your hands are like ice," Mako said and held both of Kirei's hands close to his chest, not letting her sit up to put her clothes on.

"Tenshi will start to worry and I could already see Tenzin pacing the floor," Kirei giggled.

"What's your hurry, Kirei? Just stay here with me."

"Mako," Kirei protested with a laugh.

"What's your hurry, angel?" Mako kissed Kirei seductively and she moaned through her teeth.

"Well, maybe we should have half a drink more to keep us warm." Kirei poured herself a half glass of wine and she did the same for Mako. "You know that we're gonna get interrogated, don't you?"

"But look at how bad it is out there." Mako sucked Kirei back into her trance, leaning Kirei down onto her back as he sucked on her neck seductively. Kirei moaned loudly, wishing she knew how to break from this spell. She swung her hips up and she felt Mako getting hard. He broke the kiss to look into Kirei's eyes and she was sparkling like the starlight.

Kirei knew she should've told Mako no, but she was going to convince herself that she at least tried. Mako could see that Kirei was giving in and he moved in closer to her. Kirei gasped when she felt his wood hitting against her thigh on accident as he was just kissing Kirei. "Mako, we should go," Kirei moaned as she still clung onto Mako.

"But it's so cold outside, and it's so warm in here."

"Zilo will get suspicious-"

"God, your lips look delicious," he moaned and sucked on her lips.

"Your brother will be there at the door," Kirei moaned louder feeling herself wetten.

"You know how vicious Pema's mind is."

"You're just so delicious," Mako moaned and kept kissing Kirei. She moaned loudly and whispered to herself that just one more kiss wouldn't kill her. One kiss led onto another kiss, and inevitably the two made passionate love once again. Kirei caved in and moaned loudly as her body started shaking from her orgasm. Mako quickly gave in a few seconds later and the two were sweating from their love-making.

Mako led Kirei down to the showers and the two took a long hot shower together. When they were done, they dried up quickly and Kirei said, "Alright, let's go home now."

"But your hair's all wet. You'll catch a cold. Here." Mako sat Kirei down and he dried her hair with a blow-dryer. Kirei asked for a comb, and he handed one to her. She brushed her hair while Mako watched from behind. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck softly.

"Did you have fun today?" he asked through his kisses.

"You were so wonderful," Kirei giggled. "But you know there's going to be talk tomorrow."

"At least there'll be plenty of implications," he grinned. Kirei finally convinced Mako that the two needed to get back home. The two took a ferry back and they both arrived at the Air Island Temple late at night. Mako walked Kirei to her room and she kissed him goodnight. "We should spend our Christmas like this every year," Mako stated with a smile.

"Maybe," Kirei laughed and kissed him once again. "Goodnight, my love." Mako's heart skipped a beat when she called him that and he stuttered goodnight to Kirei. She smiled and closed the door behind her heading off to bed.

* * *

"Look at this sad tree," Tenshi said looking up at a tree that used to have so much life in the fall. "I liked it when it was yellow and tree." Meelo agreed blindly.

"The colors will come back in September," Kirei answered with a smile.

"But September is so far away," Meelo complained.

"Not if you can remember how it looked in September." Kirei sat down with her back to the tree and Tenshi and Meelo hopped onto her lap. The two children wrapped their arms around Kirei for warmth and listened to Kirei's beautiful song.

_Try to remember the kind of September when life was slow and oh so mellow. __Try to remember the kind of September when grass was green and grain so yellow. __Try to remember the kind of September when you were a young and callow fellow. __Try to remember and if you remember then follow._

Tenshi and Meelo had their eyes closed, trying to remember what life was like in September. They remembered the red, orange, and yellow leaves falling from the trees. It painted the gray cement, bringing life to the ground. Bolin, Zilo, Korra, and Asami heard Kirei's singing and they sat around Kirei singing to the little children. Bolin and Zilo closed their eyes, remembering how mellow life was like in September.

_______Try to remember when life was so tender that no one wept except the willow. Try to remember when life was so tender that dreams were kept beside your pillow. __Try to remember when life was so tender that love was an ember about to billow. __Try to remember and if you remember then follow._

After helping Pema in the kitchen, Mako stepped outside with Tenzin and the two heard Kirei's beautiful singing. They saw the two little children asleep in Kirei's arms as they were dreaming about warmer days, and they saw the friends all closing their eyes and remembering the beautiful fall leaves. Ikki and Jinora stepped out of the kitchen after helping cleaning up the house, and they ran to Kirei. They sat beside her and listened to her song. Pema stepped outside as well when she heard the song. Tenzin looked back at his wife and smiled, helping her sit down as she was still pregnant. Mako smiled seeing how in love Tenzin and Pema were, and he looked back at Kirei.

___________Deep in December it's nice to remember although you know the snow will follow. Deep in December it's nice to remember without a hurt the heart is hollow. Deep in December it's nice to remember the fire of September that made you mellow. Deep in December our hearts should remember then follow, follow._

Everyone gave Kirei a little encore and she smiled. Tenshi and Meelo were fast asleep in Kirei's arms, and Asami held Meelo while Bolin held Tenshi. They took them into their rooms to let the children nap while everyone else sat around talking about how they wished the beautiful season of autumn would come soon.


	15. Chapter 15

Recently Korra, Asami, Bolin, and Mako made Team Avatar, and their goal was to protect innocent people against the Equalists. Kirei didn't want to join because she didn't want to leave the temple so much. She needed to take care of Tenshi, and she knew her place wasn't to defeat the Equalists.

Kirei was brooming the leftover snow away when she heard a bunch of clanking. She looked out to see Tarrlock walking with metal-bending officers behind him, and he kept his eyes locked onto Kirei. He stepped in front of Kirei and she was confused. "May I help you with something?" she asked politely.

"You're Kirei, aren't you?" Tarrlock asked.

"Yes."

"Take her away, boys."

"What?" Kirei shouted. The metal-bending officers immediately wrapped Kirei in their metal rope. Kirei's entire upper body was locked by the metal ropes and she shouted for the officers to let her go. Tenzin heard the commotion and he ran outside with the children and Pema following.

Tenzin told Pema to stay inside with the children, and she did so. Tenshi saw the officers dragging Kirei away and she wanted to run to her sister but Pema held onto Tenshi tightly, knowing this had to do something with shapeshifting. "Tarrlock! Just what on earth do you think you are doing?" Tenzin shouted.

"Have you forgotten the rules, Tenzin? No shapeshifter is allowed to set foot in Republic City."

"That law only refers to shapeshifters who cause immediate danger to a civilian. You can see that Kirei, here, poses no such danger. Now I will kindly ask you once to set her free and leave this island immediately!" Tarrlock was quiet, knowing that was correct.

"But look at her, Tenzin. Do you really want to set a shapeshifter free? Her animalistic behavior can set off like a spark. The moment the switch goes off in her head, she can't stop and she won't be able to decipher you, your children, or anyone she knows."

"I understand that. Now, let Kirei go and leave this island." Tarrlock gave a nasty smirk and told the metal-bending officers to let her go. Kirei quickly ran to Tenzin and hid behind him, afraid.

"You may be safe when Tenzin is around, shapeshifter, but you won't be so lucky if you ever step foot in Republic City. You see, once you step foot into my city you will inevitably pose a threat to a civilian, and then I will capture you. THIS is your sanctuary," Tarrlock said referring to the Air Temple Island. He took one last disgusting look at Kirei, and she noticed that he looked her up and down.

He then immediately walked off with the other metal-bending officers and Kirei was so disgusted and horrified that she couldn't let go of Tenzin. There was no way Kirei could pretend that she didn't see the way Tarrlock looked her up and down. He hid it so carelessly that she was surprised Tenzin didn't notice it either.

Kirei was so shaken up and Tenzin mistook it from almost being sent to jail. He helped Kirei sit down and he told Kirei that she was safe now. She wanted to tell Tenzin about the way Tarrlock looked at her, tell him that she knows he looked at her that way and that she wasn't dreaming it.

Tenshi ran to Kirei and tackled her into a hug, crying in Kirei's arms. "I was so scared, Kirei! I thought the police were taking you away!" Tenshi cried.

"Tenshi, I need you to listen to me, darling," Kirei spoke quietly, whispering to her little sister alone. "I need you to promise me just one thing only, do you understand?" Tenshi nodded and wiped her tears away. "I want you to promise me that you will never shapeshift when you are on this island or in Republic City. Do you understand me?"

"But why?"

"Because...because I want to play a little game with you, darling."

"A game?"

"Yes, a game. I want to see who can last the longest. If you can beat me in not shapeshifting first, then I'm going to give you such a big surprise."

"Really?" Tenshi asked with a smile.

"Yes. But I want you to promise me that you're going to play this game with me, alright? Remember, you can never, never ever shapeshift when you are on this island or in Republic City. No matter how bad things get, no matter how scary things might become, never ever shapeshift."

* * *

Kirei went to the temple dedicated to Avatar Aang, and she entered it. It was a very big yet empty temple, and there stood a statue of Avatar Aang and the other avatars from the past. Kirei sighed and stood in front of Avatar Aang's statue. She clasped her hands together and looked up to the statue. "I don't know if you can hear me...or if you're even there...I don't even know if you would listen to a shapeshifter's prayer. Yes, I know that I'm just an outcast to the entire world, and I shouldn't even be speaking to you. But when I see your face, I wonder if you were once an outcast, too.

Please, help the outcasts who were born hungry from birth. Show them the mercy that they don't find on this earth. Help my people, Avatar Aang, because we still look up to you and what you have done for our people. You have tried restoring peace to benders, humans, and shapeshifters. Only you can help us, or nobody will.

There are people who ask for wealth, for fame, for glory to shine onto their names. People out there ask for love, for you and the spirits to bless them. I ask for none of that. I ask for nothing because I can get by. But I know so many others out there who are less lucky than I.

Please help my people, the poor and downtrod. Please, save my people."

* * *

Team Avatar came back to the island and the mood was obviously very down. Even the children were very quiet and off on their own, not wanting to talk to Team Avatar. "What's wrong with the kids, Pema?" Korra asked. Pema glanced over at the children and leaned in to whisper to the four.

"Tarrlock came to the temple with some officers to capture Kirei."

"WHAT?" Mako shouted. Bolin fell onto his side and had his hand to his ear because of his brother's shout. "When did they take her? Where is she? Is she okay?"

"They didn't take her away," Pema said signaling Mako to lower his voice because of the children. "She went off to the Air Temple, but it's best if you don't bother her right now. She'll be safe as long as she stays on the island."

"What do you mean?" Zilo asked.

"You see, Tarrlock found out that Kirei is a shapeshifter. He didn't tell us how he knew, but he was going to arrest her for being one. Luckily Tenzin was here to stop him, and Tarrlock told Kirei that she wasn't allowed to step foot onto Republic City."

"You mean she's forced to stay here locked up on this island?" Mako growled angrily.

"I'm afraid so. But it's best if she stays here instead of taking a risk going out there. You know you shouldn't mess around with Tarrlock. He has a lot of power in the government."

"Yeah, but it doesn't give him the right to go locking up innocent people," Bolin protested. Mako looked out to the Air Temple and was tempted to visit Kirei but he wanted to give her some space.

* * *

Late at night, Kirei came back to the house and Mako was sleeping with his back to a tree. She walked over to him and nudged him lightly. He bolted awake and was glad to see Kirei. "You must've heard about what happened," she said quietly.

"Yeah. They didn't hurt you, did they? I wish I could've been here when it happened. I'm so sorry. You must've been frightened."

"Just...a little," she said with a weak smile. Kirei immediately wrapped her arms around Mako tightly. "I really thought they were going to take me away."

"They won't. I'm gonna be here. They're gonna go through hell before they'll ever get to you." Kirei smiled lightly and held onto Mako tightly still. He wrapped his arms around Kirei's waist, keeping her close to his body. "I'm just sorry I wasn't here with you."

"It's okay," she replied quietly. "Don't worry about it too much."

* * *

So many times Mako watched a happy pair of lovers walking in the night from his attic in the pro-bending arena. They always had a kind of glow about them, one that was warm and loving. He thought he'd never know such love because he was a street orphan, but suddenly an angel smiled upon Mako and accepted him for who he was. He looked over at Kirei's closed door, feeling his heart racing just thinking about his love.

Tarrlock was in his office standing up straight with his hands behind his back. He was looking into the human-sized fireplace, watching the fires dancing around. _I am a righteous man, _Tarrlock convinced himself in his head. _I am a righteous man, and of my virtue I am justly proud. I am so much purer than the common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd. But...why am I seeing her there? Her smoldering eyes still scorch my soul. I can feel her, I can see her. The sun is caught in her luscious hair, and it's blazing in me out of all control!_

Tarrlock's eyes widened when he saw an image of Kirei in the fireplace. The fire image of Kirei was dancing seductively for Tarrlock, bidding him to come to her. Tarrlock took a step back from fear. There was a fire burning in his skin. This burning desire was turning Tarrlock's mind to sin. _No, it's not my fault! I'm not to blame! It is the shapeshifting girl, she's the witch who set this flame. It's not my fault! The Spirits made the devil so much stronger than a man. It is the devil that is tricking me!_

Smoke erupted from the firplace and it shaped itself into Kirei. Tarrlock's eyes widened and he took a step forth towards the smokey image. Kirei's image raised her two arms to bid Tarrlock to her, and he took another step forward with both his arms open to embrace her. When Tarrlock was close enough, he wanted to hold Kire in his arms but his hands swatted through the smoke.

"Protect me, Spirits," Tarrlock pleaded through his gritted teeth. "Don't let this siren cast her spell upon me. Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone. I need to destroy her. Destroy Kirei and let her taste the fires of hell...unless...unless she chooses to be mine and mine alone."

_Yes_, Tarrlock said to himself in his head. _She will either choose me or the fire. She will be mine or she will burn._


	16. Chapter 16

The past few days, Tarrlock had been making everyone's life a living hell. He passed much stricter laws and non-benders, furthering the Equalist movement by oppressing non-benders. Team Avatar headed over to a riot that non-benders were doing in alliance with other benders who believed that oppression against the non-benders were unfair. "Can't you see what you're doing, Tarrlock?" Korra shouted at him. "You're furthering Amon's cause! You're just as bad as he is!"

That set off a trigger in Tarrlock, and he ordered the metal-bending officers to send everyone in the riot to prison including Team Avatar. Korra watched helplessly as Mako, Bolin, Asami, and Zilo were captured by the officers and sent off to jail. "Now, if you want to save your friends, you will bring the shapeshifting girl to me immediately."

"W-What?" Korra asked in shock. "You...you want me to bring Kirei to you?"

"Yes."

"N-No! She's my friend...and I won't let you hurt her!"

"But didn't she steal your lover away from you?" Tarrlock asked with a nasty grin.

"How...how did you...n-no! No! She and Mako are happy together, and I'm happy for them..."

"Very well, Avatar. Arrest her, too!" The metal-bending officers overpowered Korra and they kicked her off to jail as well. Tenzin heard knews about Korra and the other friends going off to jail, and Tenzin went by himself to retrieve them all. Kirei watched Tenzin flying away on Oogi and Pema put a hand on Kirei's shoulder.

"They'll be fine. Tenzin will know what to do," she said reassuringly. Kirei nodded and kept her eyes onto the sky waiting for Tenzin to return with her friends.

Tenzin hopped off of Oogi and arrived at the police station where Tarrlock was as well and the new Chief of Police. "Tarrlock! Have you gone mad?" Tenzin shoutd at Tarrlock.

"Tenzin!" Korra shouted behind the bars. "Tenzin, help us out, please."

"I have given Korra a chance to let herself and her friends free," Tarrlock grinned devilishly. "Maybe you'll understand better than her. Let's head over to my office, shall we, Tenzin?" The 5 friends watched Tenzin walking away with Tarrlock and Asami asked, "What was the bargain Tarrlock offered you?"

"Uh...it was...just uh, to join his task force," Korra lied glancing over at Mako.

* * *

Tenzin stood there speechless. His mouth was wide open and he felt every muscle in his body shaking from mixed emotions: disgust, anger, complete and utter shock. "Will you bring the shapeshifter to me?" Tarrlock asked once again.

"You...you are sick! I...I am going to have you fired, Tarrlock!"

"Oh ho ho, you can't do that, Tenzin. Have you forgotten that everyone in the government believes in me, and that you are the lone wolf due to your peaceful yet unproductive ways?"

"I don't care! Someone will believe me!"

"If the shapeshifter is not in my office by midnight tonight, then your Team Avatar will be the first to be executed at the break of dawn. And I will personally get rid of all five of them." Tenzin couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Now, if you'll be so kind to leave. I am a very busy man, after all. Remember, Tenzin, she must be in my office by midnight."

Tarrlock closed the door in Tenzin's face and Tenzin needed to think of a plan. Ever since Beifong quit being the Chief of Police, there seemed to be no one on his side in the government. But he knew there was one person who would listen and believe him. "So you see, Lin, you must help me," Tenzin said to Lin Beifong.

"And what would you have me do? Did you forget that I'm not the Chief of Police anymore?"

"But you know the station better than I."

"...what...are you suggesting?"

"Exactly what I'm implying. We need to break them out of there or else they will be executed. Letting Tarrlock get his way with Kirei is not even a question! That disgusting excuse for a human being!"

"I admire your loyalty and care for these children, Tenzin...but do you understand what you're asking me to do? You want me to break prisoners out of jail. Even if I'm not Chief of Police, it goes against everything I stand for. I'm sorry. I can't help you this time."

"Lin! Do you really want to have Korra and the others executed?"

"They won't be if you give up that girl to Tarrlock," she said turning her back to Tenzin.

"You...you don't mean that, Lin," Tenzin said exasperated. "You don't mean that, Lin."

"It's the easiest solution, and you know it."

"No. If you won't help me, then I'll do it myself." Tenzin was about to leave but he looked back at Beifong. "I don't even know who you are anymore." Tenzin left back to the Air Temple Island and Kirei greeted him outside.

"So what happened? What about the others?" Kirei asked.

"I will get them back later tonight. Don't worry about them," Tenzin simply stated. He left to the meditation temple and Kirei wanted to follow him but Pema stopped her. Pema knew something was wrong with Tenzin and so she followed her husband. She saw him trying to meditate so she knocked quietly on the wall. He opened his eyes and saw his beautiful wife there. She went to her husband and he shakily sighed.

"What's wrong, Tenzin?"

"It's Tarrlock...he...he wants to have Kirei."

"What...what do you mean by that?" Pema asked knowing what Tenzin meant, but she needed to make sure.

"He...he wants to make her his. He said that if she's not in his office by midnight, he'll execute Korra and her friends at the break of dawn."

"Oh no," Pema gasped. "How...how could he? He's a government official and he wants to affiliate himself with-with a teenager?"

"What can I do, Pema? Lin won't help me, no one will. What can I do?" Pema held her husband in her arms, comforting him as best she could in a desparate situation.

* * *

Bolin, Korra, Asami, Zilo, and Mako were all in the jail cell together and it was almost pitch black. The only source of light was from the moon and stars that barely slipped through the barred windows. The five friends were silent and they heard footsteps coming their way. They looked to see Tarrlock heading their way. "Get us out of here, Tarrlock, or my father will have a word with you!" Asami threatened.

"You have 3 hours until midnight, Avatar, for your lovely friend to show up in my office," Tarrlock spoke with a nasty grin. "Or else, you and your little friends here will be the first to be executed at the break of dawn." He then walked away and Bolin asked what he meant by that. Korra was quiet and Mako stood up.

"Korra, what did Tarrlock mean by that?" he demanded to know. Korra put her head down and burst into tears.

"Tarrlock...Tarrlock wants to have Kirei. He wants to..." Korra couldn't finish her sentence and fell onto her knees in tears. Bolin stumbled on his feet and plopped onto his ass and Mako felt his legs weakening. He grabbed onto the bars and held on, trying to get his head together.

Mako didn't have time shouting at Korra or at Tarrlock. All he could think about was getting the hell out of the prison and to Tarrlock's office in case Kirei was there. He just needed to make sure that she was safe. "You don't think she would do that, do you?" Asami asked in hiccups. No one answered. Bolin was sitting at the edge of his bed with his elbows resting on his knees, his face in his hands. Zilo was leaning with his back to the wall and his arms crossed over his chest. Korra and Asami were both sitting on the bed, and Mako was leaning against the bars with his back to everyone.

"We have a special dance on our islands," Zilo spoke looking directly at Mako who still had his back to everyone. "It tells the story of the innocent girl and a man who falls in love with her." Mako slowly looked back and saw Zilo looking right at him. "First, there is desire. Then passion, and then suspicion. Jealousy, anger, betrayel. There is no more trust between the lovers. Without trust, there can be no love." Mako slid down onto his bottom, still holding onto the bars. "Jealousy, my friend," Zilo spoke and knelt beside Mako, "jealousy will drive you mad."

**"Ah, so you have come," Tarrlock smiled seeing Kirei at his door. "Please, why don't you have a seat. Would you like a drink? Maybe some wine?"**

Korra heard footsteps running towards their cell and she lit up the entire prison cell with her firebending. "Tenzin! Chief Beifong!" Korra whispered.

"Shush, or you'll blow our cover," Beifong snapped at the Avatar. She quietly unlocked their prison cell and Mako asked Tenzin where Kirei was.

"Don't worry. Last time I checked up on her, she was safe at the Air Temple Island with Pema," Tenzin replied. Mako gave a sigh of relief and everyone ran out of the cell quietly. Tenzin couldn't bring Oogi with him because he needed to get these kids out unseen, and Oogi would be too obvious.

Everyone ran back towards the park. They all barely managed to catch the last ferry, and Mako looked out to the Air Temple Island. He was glad that he was going back to Kirei, and Bolin put his hand on his brother's shoulder comfortingly. The ferry finally landed on the island and when they all ran towards the house, they saw Pema crying in the courtyard. Tenzin ran to his wife and Mako immediately ran into Kirei's room but she was gone. "Pema, what's wrong?" Tenzin asked.

"She's gone! She's gone! I went into the kitchen to get a glass of water, and then she's gone with Oogi! She's gone to him, Tenzin!"

"I thought you said Kirei would be here!" Mako shouted angrily at Tenzin.

"Where's Kirei?" Tenshi asked quietly to Pema as she stepped out of her room. Meelo, Ikki, and Jinora followed because they woke up from all the commotion outside. No one answered Tenshi because no one knew what to say.

"We need to think of a plan," Tenzin spoke as the level-headed one.

**"You look astonishing tonight, my dear," Tarrlock spoke to Kirei. Kirei was sitting on a chair as Tarrlock was walking around her, tracing his fingers around her shoulders and back. "What has you so tense?"**

**"If I stay with you tonight, do you promise to let my friends go?"**

**"Now that wasn't the deal, shapeshifter. The deal was for you to be in my office and you will do as I say."**

Mako watched Tenshi and Meelo sitting in the courtyard side-by-side, waiting for Kirei together. They were wrapped up warmly because it was still a freezing winter. Ikki and Jinora helped their mother into the house, while everyone else was outside. Zilo walked to Mako's side and stood there as if expecting Mako to say something. "His eyes are probably upon her face...and his hand on her hand," Mako said slowly trembling with anger. "And his lips...on hers...I...it's more than I can stand..."

Mako's heart was crying out for Kirei. These emotional feelings of jealousy, anger, and betrayel were clouding his common sense. All he wanted was for Kirei to believe him when he said that he loved her. "What will I do if he..." Mako couldn't finish his sentence, afraid to think that Kirei will be penetrated by another man.

"She left you to protect you. There is still desire, passion, and love."

"I love her," Mako confessed.

"Then do something about it," the shapeshifter replied and walked away. Mako knew he had to do something. He couldn't just sit there any longer. Mako knew swimming would take way too long, besides the water was freezing cold.

"Korra," Mako spoke, "let me borrow Naga." Everyone looked at Mako and Naga was about to step forth when Korra stopped Naga. Everyone looked at Korra, not understanding her motives. "Korra! I need to get Kirei back!" Korra took a step back and so did Naga.

A switch lit in Mako's head and he lost all control. "FUCK YOU!" he shouted to Korra and ran to the freezing body of water. Korra burst into tears and fell to her knees when Mako cursed her. Pema went to help Korra.

"Why don't you want to help Mako?" Ikki asked angrily to Korra. "Don't you wanna save Kirei? Don't you like her? I thought you two were friends!"

"Stop it, Ikki!" Pema shouted at her middle daughter. Ikki grunted and went to Tenshi and Meelo, staying with the little children. Jinora looked at Korra angrily.

"You're not a nice friend, Korra," Jinora said to the Avatar. "Mako needed your help to save Kirei."

"Jinora, shush!" Pema ordered. "The children will hear." Pema was referring to Tenshi and Meelo who were still naively waiting up for Kirei to return home. Mako dropped his scarf to the grass and plunged into the cold icy water. He felt his muscle stiffen tightly but he needed to move on. He tried using his firebending to warm him up during the swim, but it barely helped.

**"Now, my dear, our night begins," Tarrlock purred into Kirei's ear. She winced and whimpered, looking away from him. He pulled Kirei's face close to his and kissed her roughly, immediately slipping his tongue into her throat.**

**"No, please!" Kirei cried out and pushed Tarrlock away.**

**"No? You have no choice!" Tarrlock laughed. "You will be mine tonight!" Tarrlock grabbed Kirei by the arm and just when Kirei was about to turn into a lioness to attack Tarrlock, he used his blood-bending to freeze Kirei's body. Kirei panicked when she couldn't control her body and Tarrlock snickered as he approached the frozen Kirei. His finger traced Kirei's jawbone and it slipped down to her volumptuous breast. "You should be thankful that your wonderful friend, Asami, tipped me off about you. Then you would never have met me, now would you, my dear?"**

Mako saw the land up ahead and it only drove his will-power to continue swimming. Every single muscle and tendon in his body was aching from the tiresome swim, yet he continued to swim to save Kirei. He had no idea how he was still moving, but he just knew he needed to push forth.

Mako climbed out of the water and stumbled onto the grass. He lied down on the grass completely exhausted, panting for air. He rested for just a quick second, and he hopped back onto his feet to run to Kirei. "Kirei!" Mako shouted through the dead silent night. "Kirei!"

**"Stop!" Kirei shouted as she tried breaking free from Tarrlock's blood-bending. Kirei burst into tears and shouted out Mako's name. "Mako! Mako save me, please! Mako!"**

**"No one can hear your screams in here," Tarrlock whispered forcefully into her ear as his hands ran down from Kirei's breast to her clothes. He quickly ripped off Kirei's shirt and he threw her onto his couch. He went on top of her and kissed her roughly through her tears and cries. Tarrlock's hands went from Kirei's breasts down to her pants and he was undoing her pants as quickly as he could, thirsty for lust.**

**Kirei had never felt so helpless in her life before. She was unable to do anything about this rape because she couldn't even control her own body willingly. Just as Tarrlock finishing undoing Kirei's pants, a loud clank echoed throughout the room and Tarrlock fell on the ground unconscious. Kirei was free from Tarrlock's power and she quickly pulled her pants back up. She squinted her eyes to see who had saved her in the dark, and Bolin stepped forward.**

Mako saw the building where Tarrlock's office was coming into view. He stumbled once from exhaustion, but he continued running. As he approached the building, he saw Bolin running outside with a dishiveled Kirei. "Kirei!" Mako shouted with his last breath. A bolt of relief surged through Mako's body and there was no more energy in him. He fell to his knees and watched Kirei running to him.

Kirei fell to her knees to Mako and clung onto him so tightly that he could barely breath even from his already exhausted state. Kirei cried into Mako's shoulder and Mako couldn't stop weeping in Kirei's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Kirei. I'm so sorry," Mako said weeping to Kirei.

* * *

"Kirei!" Tenshi cried out as she watched her sister walking on the pathway to the house.

"Tenshi!" Kirei shouted. She ran to her baby sister as a lioness and Tenshi shapeshifted into a cub lion. The two matched foreheads together and Tenshi rubbed her body against Kirei's leg, happy to see her older sister back and safe. Kirei licked Tenshi on her face, assuring Tenshi that she was safe.

The two cats purred and Meelo came running to Kirei's side. Kirei smiled and she and Tenshi both turned back human. "You broke your promise to me, Tenshi," Kirei said with an angry look.

"But I missed you."

"What did I say? I said no matter how bad things will be, no matter how much you want to you can't shapeshift."

"Okay," Tenshi said sadly. She then lifted her arms and Kirei lifted her baby sister into her arms. She hugged Meelo and gave him a kiss on his head.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're safe!" Pema cried out. She was walking as fast as she could to Kirei but Kirei said she was fine. Ikki and Jinora ran to Kirei and hugged her, and Ikki blabbered about how Korra didn't help Mako with Naga.

Korra quickly looked away, ashamed of herself. Jinora asked Bolin how he managed to get there before Mako did, and Bolin explained to everyone that he left when everyone else was thinking about a plan. "I couldn't just sit there. Besides, I knew Mako would thank me later," Bolin said smiling to his brother. Mako gave a weak smile to his brother, completely worn out by the swim and run he had to endure.

"C'mon, let's give the two some room to breathe," Zilo said and helped carry Mako to his room. Mako looked back at Kirei and she gave him a nod, saying she'd visit him later. She then glanced over at Asami, and Asami gasped and looked away.

"You should get some sleep, Kirei," Pema spoke to her. "You'll need it. Now everyone else, off to bed."

"But mom!" the kids all complained. Pema forced all the children to disperse and head into their bedrooms. Kirei was the last one left with Pema and Tenzin.

"I'm so glad you're safe, Kirei," Pema said with tears flowing down.

"I'm fine, Pema. Tarrlock didn't hurt me. Bolin came just in time to save me," Kirei said with a smile. "But...I need to speak with Tenzin." Pema nodded and Tenzin came to Kirei's side. "Tarrlock is a blood bender."

"What?"

"He used his powers to take over my body..."

"But it's not a full moon. Bloodbenders can't," Tenzin said frustrated and confused.

"And...I...have another situation...Tarrlock told me that Asami tipped him off."

"What?"

"He told me Asami tipped him off about what I was..."

"...and...what will you do?"

"...I don't know what to do. If I confront her, she will leave us and head back to her father. Then the Equalists will have no limits in attacking benders, especially your family. But if Asami stays with us, then at least the father will restrain himself on how much damage he'll inflict upon us."

"But Kirei-"

"This is my decision. I wish to not confront Asami about it now, but when the time is right I will talk to her."

"You sound like your father, Kirei," Tenzin said with a nod. "He would do anything to protect his people, even if it means personal harm. You are as brave as he is." Kirei nodded and bid Tenzin goodnight, heading into her room quietly.

* * *

Kirei lulled Tenshi to sleep easily, and she heard her door quietly opening. She looked to see Mako wobbling in. She reached her hand out and Mako sat next to Kirei, holding her close to his body. "I can't sleep without you tonight," he confessed quietly to her to not wake Tenshi up.

"Then sleep with me tonight," Kirei said giving in for the first time. Normally she would never allow Mako to sleep with her in her room, but today was a special occasion.

Mako and Kirei snuggled under the blankets warmly and Mako kept Kirei close still. Kirei dug her face into Mako's chest, holding him tight. There was so much Mako wanted to ask Kirei and there was so much she wanted to ask Mako, but both knew that now was not the time.

The moment they both closed their eyes, the two lovers drifted off into a deep sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Kirei woke up the next day and saw that both Mako and Tenshi were gone from the room. Kirei just wanted to be alone today, so she quietly left Air Temple Island without telling anyone. She hopped into Republic City and headed over to the beach. It was a cold day and so there weren't many people.

Kirei headed to the shoreline and hopped on rocks. She hopped towards the ocean and she finally sat down on a big boulder.

"Where's Kirei?" Mako asked after coming out from her room. He looked for Kirei everywhere so that they could get lunch together, but she was nowhere to be found. No one knew where she went either, and so Mako went up to Zilo. "Hey, do you think you can help me find Kirei?"

"I'm starving, man-"

"C'mon, I'm worried about her." Zilo groaned and accepted. He and Mako boarded onto the ferry and went to Republic City. When no one was looking, Zilo shapeshifted into a wolf and tracked down Kirei with his nose. They ended up heading towards the beach and Mako saw Kirei sitting on a boulder when it was low tide.

Mako walked on the white sand towards the shore and shouted out Kirei's name. She looked back and her heart fluttered seeing Mako there walking her way with a smile. She quickly hopped off the boulder and headed back to shore with a big smile on her face. When her foot touched the wet sand, she made a run for it and tackled Mako into a big hug. "Hey," he laughed holding Kirei tightly in his embrace. "You were the entire time?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to think."

"But you know you can't be in Republic City. You have to be at the island."

"I know," Kirei pouted.

"Alright, kiddies, let's head back to the Air Temple Island in case some stupid metal-bending officers come and arrest us," Zilo said looking around paranoid.

"You can go ahead, Zilo," Kirei said holding onto Mako's hand. "Mako and I will stay a bit."

"No, Kirei, you have to come back, too."

"Why? Just go by yourself, Zilo. Mako and I wanna spend some time together," Kirei said glaring at Zilo, trying to give him a hint that she wanted alone time.

"Hey, hey! I know what game you're tryna play and it won't work. Just come back to the island, Kirei. You and Mako can have sex there." Mako was completely flustered that Zilo called Kirei out on such a personal subject.

"I don't wanna. We'll be in the park. We'll be safe. You know people never head into the woods," Kirei answered with a casual smile. "All you need to say is that Mako and I went out to get some noodles together. It's not a big deal. C'mon, Mako. Let's head over to the park."

Kirei walked off with Mako and she looked back at Zilo who just rolled his eyes and complied with Kirei.

* * *

The sky was fading into a yellow diamond sky as the sun was slowly getting dimmer. Kirei and Mako were in the deep part of the forest and they were lying on the grass on top of their clothes that were neatly folded on the grass. Mako was on his back lying on the clothes to not get prickled by the grass while Kirei was on top of him, grinding her hips in patterns that got Mako shivering from pleasure.

Kirei felt Mako lifting his hips up against hers, trying to drive himself deeper into her. Kirei started tightening but she still kept Mako pinned on the ground. He groaned as she clamped down for a second. Mako had to admit that this was the first time he ever had sex in a forest, and he was loving it.

The nearby sound of the rushing waterfall, the sound of birds chirping melodically, the sound of grass whistling in the wind, all these sounds of nature made everything so peaceful. Plus these nature sounds mixed with the moaning and groaning of the two lovers excited Mako even more.

Kirei tilted her head back and arched her back, tightening for a while. Mako kept his hands on Kirei's hips, moving Kirei on top of him. She gasped and felt a rushing tidal wave starting from the euphoric pleasure spreading from her hot core throughout her entire body. Kirei was having an all-out-shaking orgasm and it almost sounded like she was having trouble breathing.

Mako helped Kirei onto her back on top of the clothes as it was his turn to be on top now. He pushed himself deeper into Kirei, and she gave out a yelp as she wrapped her legs around Mako's waist. "Am I good to you, Mako?" Kirei panted and whispered into his ear as he was pumping in and out.

"You're too good," he moaned in her ear as he was working faster. Mako felt her clamping up again and he let out a loud moan of relief as he released inside of Kirei. Kirei tightened out of her control and let out a finishing moan of pleasure. Mako kissed Kirei gently and pulled himself out. He lied down next to Kirei, holding her close in his arms.

* * *

Mako and Kirei were on top of a grassy hill overlooking the entire city from down below. They were so close to the moon and stars that it almost felt as if they could touch it. It was an absolutely beautiful night. The two were talking about their past, and Kirei later asked, "It seems like we always talk about our past with each other."

"Well, it's kinda interesting knowing your story," Mako replied.

"But you know what would be more interesting? Talking about the present to build a better future." Mako looked at Kirei and smiled.

"The future? Well...let's see...I want to have 4 kids, 2 boys and 2 girls."

"I just want 2. I want a boy and a girl. And I definately won't be living here. I need to go to a place where I can be in control, and I certainly am not finding it here in Republic City."

"Maybe if Bolin and I get enough money from winning contests in pro-bending, we can move off to an island. Then we can start a family there, raise our kids together in a happy home."

"Off to an island?" Kirei asked herself quietly.

"Maybe we can go back to your island together," Mako suggested eyeing Kirei. Kirei glanced at Mako and looked away. "You want me to stop talking about our past and to move on to think of a brighter future, right? You should do the same. Forget about what happened in the past, and move on to a brighter future as the rightful ruler. What harm can it do to take on your responsibilities, right? And I'll be there with you. I won't let anyone harm you. I'll be with you right by your side, and I'll protect you and help guide you as best I can."

"Do you really mean that, Mako?"

"Yes. You'll be safe with me. You won't have to be afraid of anything."

"If I go back, then I have to confront my uncle. I'll have to confront what I've been running away from."

"And I'll be there to help you. All you need to do is ask for me. Just tell me that you want me to be with you anywhere you go, and I'll follow. All I want to do is to share each and everyday with you, Kirei, each night and each morning."

"Do you really love me that much, Mako?" Kirei asked wiping her tears away.

"You know I do." Mako held both of Kirei's hands warmly and wiggled his nose with her gently. "All I ask of you is to love me the way I love you." Kirei smiled and kissed Mako passionately, answering that she loved him.

* * *

Mako and Kirei came back to the Air Temple Island late at night past 11:30 pm. The two were holding hands and neither wanted to part just yet. They walked around the island hand-in-hand, talking about a brighter future. As Kirei was listening to what Mako dreamt of, she couldn't help but think that this was what love was like.

She always managed to see this kind of love from afar from her parents. Kirei remembered the times when her father would put away his tough facade and become the gentle man that he was only in the presence of his wife. Kirei remembered once seeing her father resting his head on her mother's lap, talking to her all day about his day.

She could see how much her father loved her mother, and vice versa. She used to think it was normal that all parents would be in love the way hers were, but when Kirei learned of the harsh world where parents divorced and disliked one another, she was glad for her parents.

Kirei was so thankful everyday that she managed to get a glimpse of how grand love could be. This love that she caught a glimpse of was now hers. This love was what made life so divine, and now she understood why her parents were so happy every single day. She now understood how her parents could smile after enduring a long and difficult day because they had each other to comfort and console.

Kirei felt all aglow, realizing that she truly was deep in love. It felt as if the key to all heaven was hers. This was the miracle that she had always dreamt of. "Kirei?" Mako asked quietly. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just...about my parents and how much they love one another. Now I understand them."

"What do you mean?" Kirei just smiled and shook her head, continuing to walk silently with Mako hand-in-hand.


	18. Chapter 18

Tarrlock had let it be known to the government of Republic City and to the citizens that a shapeshifter walking among them. Of course, everyone was terrified because there was a shapeshifter loose. Tarrlock pointed out that it was Kirei who was living on the Air Temple Island.

There were large riots in Republic City, some saying to kick Kirei out of the Air Temple Island and some saying that she could stay because she didn't do anything wrong. But there were an overwhelming number of non-benders and benders alike agreeing that Kirei needed to be kicked out.

Kirei was brought up to do a trial against her wishes. She was there and Tenzin was there to represent Kirei. Behind in the crowd were only friends, family, and witnesses allowed. "The people of Republic City vs Kirei Hano. Everyone, rise for the judge." Everyone did so and the judge took his seat.

After grueling hours of witnesses stepping forth, testimonies being given, and lawyers convincing the jury Kirei was up to be interrogated by the lawyer. "Kirei, you say you escaped your islands to come here with your little sister."

"Yes."

"Is your sister a shapeshifter as well?"

"No. My little sister never developed traits of a shapeshifter. She was considered just a normal human being with no powers."

"But you said develop. That means that the powers can eventually arise, correct? Maybe she'll turn into a jaguar tomorrow, or an elephant the very next, who knows, right?"

"She is NOT a shapeshifter."

"But both your parents are, and you are, too! Don't you think there's a chance that Tenshi will also be a shapeshifter?"

"You are not MADE into a shapeshifter. You are born as one, and Tenshi was not born as one. There is no shapeshifting gene that comes at you as you get older like puberty. It's not like that. You're either born with the gene or you're not, and Tenshi was not," Kirei spoke firmly right into the lawyer's face that it convinced the lawyer as well.

After more grueling hours of interrogation, the people of the jury finally gave their sentencing. The judge overlooked it and agreed. Kirei and Tarrlock stood up to hear the sentencing. "Kirei Hano, you are found not guilty on all charges. You are set to go back to the Air Temple Island where you will stay. You are not allowed to step foot into the city for any circumstance." Kirei was glad that she won the court case but she was still trapped on the island.

Everyone came back to the Air Temple Island on Oogi and Kirei walked off by herself. Mako followed after her and stood by her side. "What's wrong? You won the hearing."

"Yeah, but I'm still stuck on this island. And now people know who I am. Everyone in the city knows that I'm a shapeshifter now."

"Hey, it'll be fine. No one can hurt you while you're here. And we can think of something. We'll figure a way out of this, alright?" Mako kissed Kirei assuringly.

* * *

Kirei and Mako were in her room quietly sitting side-to-side. Kirei was resting her head on Mako's shoulder while he rested his head on top of hers. Mako whispered to Kirei that he was going to get a quick glass of water and that he would be right back. She watched him leaving her room and she sighed, closing her eyes to rest again after a long day of court.

Korra and Tenzin were outside practicing air-bending when their mouths dropped as they looked up to the sky. A Metalbending officer fleet was flying towards the temple. They saw 4 officers and Chief of Police Saikhan hopping down onto the Air Temple grounds. "That's her room," Saikhan said pointing right to Kirei's room.

"What do you think you are doing here, Chief Saikhan?" Tenzin shouted at the Chief of Police.

"We have a warrant for Kirei Hano's arrest. The people have spoken against the trial and are overturning the ruling to deport Kirei out of here."

"What? You can't do that!" Korra shouted. "The people can't just overrule a hearing like that!" The 4 metal-bending officers walked to Kirei's room and slammed her door open. Kirei jumped from fright and her eyes widened seeing the 4 officers grabbing her and cuffing her with their metal ropes. They dragged Kirei outside and the others heard the commotion.

Pema ran outside and gasped seeing Kirei being dragged off by the metal-bending officers. She was about to run to Kirei when Tenzin shouted for his wife to stay inside the house and keep the children safe. Bolin, Zilo, and Asami all came out to see what the commotion was and they couldn't believe that the police was trying to take Kirei away again. "Master Tenzin, please, tell them to just leave me alone," Kirei pleaded in tears. She was sick and tired of being treated like an abominable outcast. "Please, tell them I mean no harm! Tell them to let me go!"

Tenzin didn't know what to do. He couldn't force the officers away or else he would've lost his job in the government, and talking to Chief Saikhan was like reasoning with a brick wall. The officers were about to head up to their fleet when Mako stepped outside and dropped his glass of water, shattering the glass cup. "Kirei!" he shouted and ran out to the courtyard.

The officers were dragging Kirei away and Mako immediately went on the offensive, first attacking the Chief of Police. Saikhan was taken aback by this kid attacking him, but he quickly went on the offensive as well with his earthbending. Mako and Chief Saikhan went on a one-to-one battle but the Chief was too good. He outpowered Mako and knocked him away.

Mako looked up and saw that Kirei was too high for him to grab onto her. She was slowly rising higher up to the fleet with the metal-bending officers holding her by the ropes. "Let her go!" Mako ordered the Chief of Police as he got back onto his two feet.

"Get her out of here!" the Chief of Police ordered the officers. Kirei saw Mako running to the Chief of Police to attack him, but the Chief knocked Mako down again. Kirei couldn't stand seeing her loved ones hurt, and she needed to do something to protect her friends.

Kirei shapeshifted into a bear and her extra 800 pounds of meat made all the police officers lose their balance, nearly bringing the fleet down with her. Mako pushed Chief Saikhan out of the way when he saw Kirei trying to reach out for him, and he ran towards Kirei. He grabbed onto Kirei's paw and tried helping her down by attacking the officers who were holding her captive.

Tenshi cried and ran to Kirei, unable to keep her promise to Kirei. She ran as a cub lion and Chief Saikhan shouted, "She's a shapeshifter, too!" He ran to grab Tenshi and she tried dodging the Chief's grasp but he grabbed Tenshi by the neck. When Kirei saw Chief Saikhan grabbing onto her sister, a switch went off in Kirei's brain.

Tenshi was visibly upset and was crying as a cub lion, trying to squirm her way out of Chief Saikhan's grasp. Kirei immediately went on the offensive mode and her eyes flickered as she turned into Mr. Hyde in a flash. The bear looked up to the officers and groped the metal ropes in her one big paw. She twisted her wrist with a snap causing the wires to get all tangled together. The officers let go of the bear after being entangled in their own ropes.

Kirei fell to the floor on all 4's and her eyes were fixated upon the Chief of Police who was holding Tenshi in his arms. The bear ran on all 4's right past Mako, and as the bear kept running to its target the earth trembled below its stomping paws. Chief Saikhan was even caught unaware and it was too late for him to try to do anything against Kirei.

Kirei was right in front of him now and she stood up on her hind legs, standing up as a 9-foot-tall angry grizzly momma bear about to attack the prey who was hurting her baby cub. Kirei brought both front paws up to crush Chief Saikhan's bones but the 4 metal bending officers grabbed Kirei on both front paws with their metal ropes, causing her to fall on her back. Kirei roared with all her fangs popping out and fear spreading like a disease. The officers tried their best to pull Kirei away from the Chief of Police, and Chief Saikhan's knees were trembling as he watched the grizzly bear fighting against the metal ropes to reach her cub.

Tenzin could see things getting way too out of control he feared that Kirei's animalistic behavior would cloud her judgement. Tenzin ordered Asami to get the children out of there with Naga immediately. The 3 airbending children, Asami, and Pema all got off the island with Naga.

Tenshi cried out and Kirei tried her hardest to ger her baby sister back, but the 4 metal-bending officers kept Kirei on a tight hold. Saikhan listened to Kirei growling and fighting the metal-bending officers as best she could, and his heart trembled everytime he heard Kirei's roar. He could see the metal ropes of the officers cutting through Kirei's skin and it left deep gashes but the bear continued to fight.

The bear growled in pain and knew that she needed to change plans. Kirei turned into a lioness to go on the quick offensive mode. She clawed at a metal bending officer, killing him instantly with just one blow. She got the second officer and bit him in the neck. The officer screamed for help as blood spurt out from his neck, and Kirei tore him into pieces like a bloodthirsty and merciless predator.

The metal ropes let go of Kirei and she turned into a bear. She clawed at the other two officers, knocking them down unconscious with her powerful blow. Kirei was completely free and Chief Saikhan immediately put the cub lion down. "You must get out of here!" Tenzin ordered to the chief. "Nothing can stop a mother bear from protecting her child. Go! Now!" Chief Saikhan just stood there still in shock. He heard Tenzin screaming at him but his legs weren't listening to his brain.

The bear and the cub lion ran towards each other as fast as they could. Kirei skidded on her feet as she circled around Tenshi, grabbing her into her arms. Kirei licked Tenshi all over her face and Tenshi purred that she was alright. Kirei put Tenshi down and looked right at Chief Saikhan growling.

Kirei ran on all 4's towards the Chief roaring as a lioness, seeking bloodthirsty barbaric revenge just like a lioness would if anyone attacked her cub. Her ear-bleeding roar could be heard for miles and it struck the hearts of everyone who heard it, sending everyone to shiver from their knees.

Saikhan was so frightened that he couldn't even put up a wall barrier. Tenzin tried blowing the lioness back with airbending but Kirei's lioness fit body cut through the airbending as she merely hopped right through it. Bolin put up a wall along with Korra to protect Chief Saikhan from suffering an ill fate, and the lioness obviously didn't cut through the thick earth wall. Kirei bumped her head on the wall so hard that the wall crumbled down onto Saikhan.

Kirei was wobbling as a lioness but shook her head, regaining her balance. She looked at Saikhan's way, seeing him crushed under the rocks. The lioness roared loudly and intimidatingly at Saikhan, a roar heard from 5 miles away to the streets of Republic City. It was a roar that threatened Saikhan, a roar that warned him if he ever messed with Tenshi again that she would come after him and tear him into shreds. "Kirei, please! Calm down!" Tenzin pleaded.

Kirei was panting as a lioness after the fight, and she finally felt the burning pain from her deep gashes all over her body. Her entire body was covered with these gashes and blood trickled down her fur with every movement. Kirei knew that there was no way she could remain on Air Temple Island after what she did. The lioness ran back to the cub lion and she grabbed Tenshi with her mouth. "Kirei, wait!" Mako shouted. But it was too late. Kirei was already running away as fast as she could with Tenshi.

* * *

There was no way anyone of them could track down Kirei. Zilo couldn't even catch a scent of Kirei, knowing that she tracked her cover very well after he told her that she had a special scent to her. "What do you mean you can't catch her scent?" Mako screamed at the top of his lungs. "You're a fucking wolf!"

"I already fucking told you, man, I can't catch her scent! And if I can't, then Naga can't so back the hell off!" Zilo shouted right back at Mako.

"Alright you two, enough!" Tenzin ordered. "We need to work together to find Kirei. I'm sure she couldn't have gone far after all the damage she's been through physically and mentally, and so have all of you. I suggest we all try to get a night's rest. We'll go look for Kirei and Tenshi at the crack of dawn but until then, I suggest you all try to rest."

Tenzin walked away to tend to his family who all came back after Kirei's episode. Mako shouted with such frustration that his Firebending went out of control. "Hey calm down, Mako!" Bolin shouted to his brother. "Trust me, we'll find Kirei."

"Not by sitting around here! We need to be out there right now looking for her!"

"Not when you're distressed like this," Asami spoke. "You all need to get rest. It'll be easier to find Kirei when you're all rejuvenated in the morning." Everyone else agreed and Mako knew that Asami and Tenzin were right.

* * *

It was late at night and it was pouring. Mako was sitting in the dining room looking out at the rain washing away Kirei's stained blood on the cement from the fight. Mako felt almost hopeless thinking about Kirei. He could only imagine how much pain she was suffering at this moment all alone.

He could see her gashes still bleeding, yet she was only tending to Tenshi. He could see Tenshi worrying for her sister, but Kirei would always reassure the baby lion that she was alright. He could only imagine the suffering Kirei must be enduring this very moment, and he couldn't stand it. He wanted to be there for her, and he needed to find her.

Mako went into his room and quickly put on warm clothes that he could travel in. He got Kirei's beanie and he stuffed it into his pocket. He then made sure his father's red scarf was around his shoulder comfortably. "Where do you think you're going?" Mako quickly turned around and saw Bolin there.

"I'm going to find Kirei. She's out there in the rain somewhere, and I'm bringing her back with me."

"So I'll help you."

"What? No, Bolin, you need to stay here. It's dangerous out there."

"Mako, I'm 16-years-old, seriously. I can take care of myself now. I know that this entire time you've been taking care of me, but you gotta see that I'm old enough to handle things on my own. Just let me help you find Kirei. I'm worried about her and Tenshi, too. Whaddya say, big bro?"

Mako smiled and nodded. The two brothers punched fists together and quietly left the Air Temple Island. They took Naga out from her sleeping grounds and hopped onto her back. "Alright Naga, we need to look for Kirei," Mako said to the polar bear dog. The polar bear dog nodded and quickly swam across the river trying to catch Kirei's scent as the two brothers left the island on their own.

* * *

Kirei was rolling around in her nightmare. She was still a lioness because she was in the wild. She didn't dare sleep as a human, knowing that her heightened animalistic instincts would serve her better in the wild with Tenshi by her side.

Kirei dreamt about her father and the stampede, how he had died in front of her very eyes and she couldn't do anything to prevent it. She woke up gasping for air and quickly hopped onto her 4 feet. She looked to see Tenshi still sleeping soundly on the grass.

Kirei gave a sigh of relief, glad that it was only just a dream. She lied back down on her stomach and looked at the crusted gashes all over her body. She licked the crust carefully because it still burned her. Kirei whined in pain but kept licking the crusts off to wipe herself clean while she kept her eyes locked onto her sister and the surrounding area, making sure there were no predators out there.


	19. Chapter 19

"We've looked everywhere, Bolin. There's no sign of her anywhere," Mako complained. Naga was at the water fountain taking a water break while Bolin and Mako tried doing the same.

"Don't worry, Mako. We'll find her. Naga will catch her scent," Bolin said with hope. Mako looked at his younger brother relaxing by the water fountain drinking. He went to the water fountain next to his younger brother and followed, trying to calm down. "See, everything's better now that you're calm."

"Yeah, it is," Mako nodded with a smile. "You know, you really didn't have to come with me to find her."

"I know, but I wanted to. Ya know, bros gotta stick together through thick or thin, right? You've done it for me when we were kids, and now it's my turn to do the same."

"Thanks, Bolin." After trying for a few more hours searching for Kirei and Tenshi, it was another unfruitful endeavor. The two brothers were now lost in the woods on another far off island. They were far, far from Republic City and they had absolutely no idea where they were heading to. All they had to guide them was Naga and her nose. They had to blindly believe in this polar bear dog with their lives to track down the two sisters.

At night by the shore, Bolin had caught fish and was grilling them over the little fire Mako made. Everyone had a fish on a stick, and no one realized just how hungry they were until they bit into the fish for the very first time. Bolin laughed and couldn't believe how good this fish tasted. He bit into it like a hungry bird and Mako was having a great time laughing with his brother.

"And don't you remember, Bolin, when I had to cover your ass when you broke mom's vase?" Mako asked laughing and reminscing about the good days.

"Yeah! Then mom's lectures would always somehow end up talking about the heroes of the world. And she'd tell us all those stories about Avatar Aang and his journey...you know, sometimes I wonder if we'll ever be written down as heroes like them."

"What do you mean?" Mako asked looking at his brother daydreaming again.

"Just think about it, Mako. We used to get so excited hearing about those adventures. What if we have an adventure, and we just don't know it? And what if this adventure we're on is going to put us down in history as heroes, legends. Wouldn't that be pretty awesome?"

"Yeah, it would be, actually."

"Your kids would say, 'Uncle Bolin, tell us the story about how daddy saved mommy from her evil uncle!' Then I'll say, 'Well ya see, kids, your daddy was a very brave fellow. He would always take care of me when we were orphans, and he can take care of anyone.'"

"I think you're forgetting one major part of the story. The dad couldn't have saved the mom without the help of Uncle Bolin. If it weren't for your Uncle, then there could be no hope to go on." Mako and Bolin smiled at one another and gave each other a nod.

* * *

Mako and Bolin were sitting on Naga's back as the polar bear dog was walking through an eerie and dark snowy forest. The light of the moon and stars couldn't shine through the creepy forest. "N-Naga, are you sure this is the right way?" Bolin asked terrified of the darkness all around him.

There was a loud howl sounded far away and the two brothers jumped from fright. The dog whimpered and Bolin encouraged Naga to keep moving forth. Naga whimpered and sat down with its belly to the ground. Bolin sighed and petted Naga, whispering that it was alright. Mako stepped forth and looked at the narrow pathway ahead. He jumped when he saw a tiny cerebral looking thing glowing a bright blue.

It nearly sang to Mako with its cerebral voice, and Mako took a step forward. He looked back to Bolin and Naga, but the cerebral voice bid to Mako again. He looked forward and continued to follow the floating cerebral object. He followed it deep into the forest and he couldn't hear Bolin's voice any longer.

It continued for a while but Mako kept following it curiously. He could hear the rush of a waterfall nearby and the cerebral objects disappeared at a nearby bush. Mako ran to it and peeked through, seeing a waterfall right there. He could see the dark figure of a little bear cub sleeping near the waterfall, completely vulnerable and alone.

Mako squinted his eyes, making sure he wasn't seeing things. He took a step forward out of the bushes and walked quietly towards the sleeping cub. He reached out and wondered if it could be Tenshi when a loud grunt sounded not too far from where Mako was standing.

He looked to his right and saw an adult grizzly bear on its 4 paws growling and showing its teeth right at Mako. The hot breath of the angry grizzly bear clashed against the freezing temperature, the smoke exploding in Mako's face. The bear leapt in front of the cub, and the cub was startled awake. The bear got on its 2 hind legs, standing proudly at 9 feet. The bear threw its head back and let out a roar that struck the deepest corner of Mako's heart, terrifying him to death.

The bear looked at Mako and was about to growl in his face but he leapt away. He nearly stumbled on his two feet but he pinned his back to a tree. The bear looked at Mako and looked even angrier as if it was angry that he dared to jump out of the way. He immediately made a run for it as fast as he could. He was burning the deep snow in front of him so that he wasn't slowed down by it on his run for his life.

Mako barely noticed that he managed to run back to where Bolin and Naga were. "Where the hell did you go, Mako? Do you know how worried I was?" Bolin shouted angrily at his older brother.

"No time! Bear chasing me! Naga, now!" Mako panted out of breath.

"What? Bear?" Bolin and Mako hopped onto Naga's back and they immediately made a run for it when they heard the bear's roar not too far back. Naga ran as fast as she could, but it was unfamiliar territory to her. She had never encountered a forest in her life, and running through the tree branches was difficult because of the tight space.

"Wolves!" Mako shouted spotting a pack of wolves chasing after the brothers now. Naga tried avoiding the wolves as best she could, but it was getting to be too difficult. Mako and Bolin started attacking the wolves with their bending, but it was no good. The wolves were too fast for them; they were natural hunters.

As Naga was running, she ran onto thin ice and her heavy weight broke through. Her hind legs were caught in the freezing water and she was clinging onto the remaining ice for life. She tried to hop onto the ice and slipped, but managed to climb on. Mako looked back to see the wolves still following. Naga was about to pick up her speed when the remainder of the pack blocked Naga's pathway.

Naga leapt back from fright, sending Mako and Bolin flying into the snow. They quickly stumbled onto their feet and Mako looked up at Naga to see that her reins were tied against the branch in a knot. She was struggling to be free, but the wolves had them surrounded and there was nowhere to run.

"I can barely see anything!" Bolin shouted to Mako because of the blizzard they were in and also because the wolves' fur was the same color as the snow.

"Get back!" Mako shouted back to his little brother. He stepped in front and looked around and spotted a wolf getting too close. He fought the wolf with his fire-bending, but another wolf caught him off guard and clamped its jaw into Mako's right leg. Mako screamed in utter pain and fell down with the wolf's jaw still clamped on his leg.

Mako looked up to see a wolf about to pounce at Bolin but the wolf suddenly flew back as if it flew into a bouncy wall. It whimpered as it hit its back hard into a tree. Bolin couldn't even see what had hurt the wolf that was about to kill him. The next thing he knew, the wolf that was biting onto Mako's leg howled in pain as it was grappled by a huge brown animal.

Bolin finally could see that it was a grizzly bear and it was grappling the wolf nearly to death. The bear held the wolf in its paw and roared into its face, its roar echoing even through the blizzard. The bear threw the wolf aside and was on all 4's hovering over Mako to protect him. "It's Kirei!" Bolin shouted.

A wolf behind the bear leapt to attack, but the bear was in attack mode and its senses were heightened. The bear attacked the pack of wolves all attacking her at the same time. All Mako and Bolin could do was watch as the bear was taking on 5 wolves at the same time. The bear was roaring in pain and in anger as the wolves were doing major damage to her by biting her and clawing her.

But the bear continued to fight for her loved ones. Her motherly love not only served to protect her little cub, but also her dearest friends. The bear threw the wolves against trees with all her might, and it broke 2 backs. The wolves all whimpered and knew they couldn't fight against the angry grizzly bear. They all ran away and the bear was on its 2 hind legs roaring intimidatingly at the wolves. The bear threatened the wolves to never come back, and when the wolves were far away enough the bear looked back to the two brothers and Naga.

The bear grunted and whimpered in pain. As the bear turned to face the two brothers, Kirei shapeshifted back into a normal human and she collapsed into the snow. The two brothers looked at one another and ran to Kirei's side. Mako fell to his knees and looked at Kirei cautiously for a second. He reached out his hand and touched her gently. He lifted Kirei into his arms and saw deep claw gashes over her cheeks and the rest of her body from chest to thighs. "Tenshi!" Bolin shouted seeing a cub bear cautiously walking to the two brothers. "Tenshi, it's me, Bolin! Your sister's safe with us. C'mon, I'll hold you in my arms!"

The cub bear ran to Bolin and tackled Bolin in a hug. It ruffled its fur against Bolin, snuggling close in his arms. Bolin held the cub bear tightly in his embrace, glad that they found the two sisters alive.

* * *

Naga took the two brothers and two sisters back to the waterfall area where they had first met. The little cub led the way into the waterfall cave, and everyone stayed in the cave for the night to rest. Kirei had woken up from collapsing and Mako was right by her side. "Kirei! You're awake," he said with relief. "I'm so glad you're alive. You don't know how worried I was."

"You and Bolin aren't hurt, are you?" she asked weakly.

"No, thanks to you. You protected us. Thank you." Kirei smiled weakly and closed her eyes.

"Do you know what I miss? The full moon shining down on the Air Temple. When the heavens sparkle with starlight, it's the most peaceful view. I miss seeing that with you, Mako." Mako smiled and held Kirei's hand warmly. She smiled kindly, and he couldn't believe that he was watching the heavens each time that Kirei smiled. He knew why life was worthwhile now.

Here in the dark, Mako and Kirei's hearts were one. It was out of their hands and neither could stop what they had begun a while ago. Love just took both by surprise, and both knew that they couldn't do without the other. Mako lied down and snuggled close with Kirei. She groaned in pain but didn't push Mako away. She snuggled close to him, holding him in her embrace gently. "I love you, Kirei," Mako whispered.

* * *

Pema, Tenzin, Korra, Asami, Zilo, and the 3 airbending children came running out of the Air Temple when they heard Naga's howl not too far away. They could see Naga carrying the two brothers and two sisters on her back, swimming back to the island. They all hopped off of Naga's back and both parties ran to each other.

Meelo made it first to Tenshi and hugged her tightly. To everyone's surprise, Tenshi hugged Meelo back. Ikki and Jinora came to Tenshi's side and hugged her. Zilo made it first to Kirei and was about to hug her when Mako put his hand up to stop him. Kirei was dressed in her bloodied and clawed clothing from the fight.

Pema immediately took Kirei inside to wash up her wounds and Asami and Korra followed with the little children. "Where did you find her?" Zilo asked the two brothers.

"She was on some island. We don't know exactly. We didn't have a map with us," Bolin explained.

"It was very foolish of you to have left without uttering a word," Tenzin spoke angrily to Mako because he was the older brother. "Do you know how worried we all were for you and Bolin? And you took Naga without Korra's permission. She isn't your pet. She is Korra's."

"Yell at me all you want, Tenzin. At least I found her alive...and, uh, not to impose or anything but a wolf bit my right leg and it still hurts a lot. Do you think I can get some help?"

* * *

Mako knocked on Kirei's door and peeked through. Pema was still cleaning Kirei's wounds but Kirei was in deep sleep. "She's been asleep this entire time," Pema said to Mako. He sat next to Kirei and looked at her sleeping. "She's a very fair and pretty girl, isn't she? Hair as beautiful as sunshine, and lips that shame the red rose."

Mako smiled lightly. "Are you excited that the baby's almost due?"

"Of course. The doctor said the baby will be due any day by now, but I am nervous though. Giving birth is always a worry. How's your leg?"

"It's been attended to, but it still hurts. I didn't realize just how strong a wolf's bite is."

"And you know that a lioness and a bear can bite stronger, right?" Mako looked at Pema with a smile and nodded lightly.


	20. Chapter 20

Mako was startled awake when he heard an angry lioness' roar echoing in his ears. He quickly wobbled out of his room in his pajamas and the cast over his right leg. He wobbled out to the courtyard only to see a lioness standing in front of a cub lion to protect it. Pema and Asami took the 3 airbending children into the house while Tenzin, Korra, Bolin, and Zilo were out there looking against the lioness. "What's happening?" Mako asked.

"Long story, but you gotta help us calm down Kirei," Zilo briefly stated. Mako looked at Kirei and she was trying to intimidate everyone with her growls, and it was working fantastically. Zilo shapeshifted into a wolf and howled, communicating to Kirei. Kirei roared an answer to Zilo, and everyone stood there listening to Zilo and Kirei talk to one another through howls and roars.

_"Kirei, you have to calm down! We're your friends!" _Zilo howled to Kirei.

_"You can't help me! It's too late! My mind is mushed with the bear and lioness," _Kirei whimpered in agony. She knew that they were all her friends, but her mind just couldn't tell anymore. She had remained in her bear and lioness forms for too long when she escaped the island, and that was the problem with shapeshifters.

Once a shapeshifter remained too long in their animal form, the shapeshifter starts thinking like the animal in every way. And if the shapeshifter continues to remain as the animal then they will ultimately become the animal and forget how to shapeshift back into a human. It was also vice versa.

Kirei had been in the form of a bear and lioness every single day switching off. She didn't want to remain a human because she'd be helpless if anything attacked, so she offered to stay as an animal while Tenshi remained a human for most times.

_"We can help you, Kirei. Just turn back into a human," _Zilo offered.

_"No matter how many times I try, I can't. I'm stuck in this nightmare and I can't control myself anymore, Zilo!"_

_"You have to try harder, Kirei. You're the only one who can help yourself right now. You're the only one who can control yourself from this monstrosity. Kirei, please, turn into a human and we'll help."_

Kirei saw Tenzin taking a step forward and she immediately went on the defensive again, all of Zilo's words thrown out of her head by that one foot movement. She glared at Tenzin with her bloodlust lioness eyes and gave a frightful roar. Tenzin took two steps back and Korra ran to Tenzin's side in case the lioness decided to attack back.

_"Kirei, stop it!" _Zilo howled angrily at his friend._ "Do you really want everyone here to see this side of you?"_

_"I don't care if you see the darkest side of me! I've...I've changed and I can't go back."_

_"Yes, you can, Kirei. Please, Tenshi isn't in any danger with any of us. You know we'd sacrifice our lives for you and Tenshi." _The lioness looked at the wolf with a sparkle in her eyes, fighting off her animalistic instincts._ "Kirei, fight through it. You know that this isn't the real you."_

_"Kirei, please," _Tenshi begged. The lioness turned around to look at the cub lion and she whimpered._ "Kirei, don't hurt our friends. Don't you love them?" _Kirei matched foreheads with Tenshi compassionately, licking her cub lion. She then turned back into a human, but because she forgot how to walk as a human she fell onto her ass.

Bolin immediately ran to Kirei's side and Mako tried but he was wobbling slowly her way. Bolin helped Kirei onto her feet but she could barely stand up. Kirei burst into tears on Bolin's chest and she fell onto her knees. Tenzin, Korra, and Zilo ran to Kirei's side and she asked for forgiveness to everyone. "There's nothing for us to forgive," Tenzin spoke fatherly. "Let's get you inside so that you can rest."

* * *

After getting hours worth of rest, Kirei opened her eyes to the sun still bright outside. She sat up and could hear people talking and laughing together, the children getting worked up once again. Kirei quietly left the Air Temple Island without anyone seeing. Her legs still felt a little wobbly but she managed to get herself away from the island.

Kirei was at the foot of Aang's giant statue and she headed over to the edge of the island. She went on her knees and looked down into the water. She could see how dishiveled she was from everything that had happened to her ever since Tarrlock tried to arrest Kirei for being a shapeshifter.

Metal rope marks were just starting to crust all over Kirei's body, the large claw marks from the wolf battle was still fresh on her face and body. _Look at me, _Kirei thought and looked away from her reflection in shame. _I will never become ruler of the islands again, not like this. Maybe I'm not meant to be the ruler. But the islands...they were exactly the way Zilo described them..._

When Kirei and Tenshi were out in the wilderness for the past few weeks, Kirei knew the way back to her islands. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she hid the fact from Tenshi. Kirei just told Tenshi that they were going to travel around, but she didn't tell her baby sister she knew it was their Pride Lands.

When the two sisters were back onto their home islands, everything was completely different. The trees were all dead, the grassfields were empty, there were barely any animal or human life. Kirei even caught a glimpse of the lioness pride, all blood members of Kirei's family line.

Seeing her islands in such distraught changed Kirei's heart. She couldn't stand seeing her beautiful home in such poor shape. But she was still too nervous about facing her uncle for the throne. He was the only one who knew the secret of Ousama's murder, and Kirei didn't want to face any of that. But Kirei knew that if she didn't do anything to save her home from drying out to extinction, she would break her father's heart.

Kirei looked into the water again with tears flowing down her eyes. She couldn't tell who this girl was staring right back at her. Her reflection was someone she didn't know any longer.

* * *

"Kirei?" Kirei turned around and saw Mako wobbling towards her. She stood up to help Mako but her knees were so weak that she fell right back down. He laughed heartily and carefully sat next to Kirei. "I thought you'd be here. You know, you need to stop wandering off by yourself. It gets me worried."

"Worried about what?"

"That something's gonna happen to you. Something always happens to you." Kirei snorted lightly and Mako smiled. "I'm just glad to have you back." Kirei smiled lightly. "Aren't you glad to be back?"

"Somewhat," she truthfully replied.

"What do you mean?"

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask but how did you ever end up finding Tenshi at the waterfall? I know I covered my tracks up well."

"Well, when Naga didn't want to go on anymore, I saw this...don't laugh at me, but I saw this tiny blue cerebral looking thing just floating. And it was giggling, and it sounded like it wanted me to follow it. So I did, and it led me all the way to Tenshi."

"You know...I saw something similar once. It was the night I saw my father's reflection in the park lake."

"That's weird. What do you think it is?" Kirei shrugged, not really caring much for what the thing could've been. All she knew was that the cerebral figure led her to something she wanted to see, and it also led Mako to something he wanted to see.

* * *

Mako and Kirei were in the deep forest of the park. The two were walking hand-in-hand slowly as they were both wobbling from pain. "Mako, do you ever have one of those days when you wish you would've just stayed home?"

"Do you?"

"Just that one day...if I had stayed home, then my islands could've been saved."

"What do you mean?" Kirei explained to Mako how she visited her islands and told him how terrible it was. "So you wish you would've never caused that stampede that killed your father?"

"I remember my father talking about his older brother."

"Older brother? You never told me he had one."

"He doesn't anymore. One day, my oldest uncle was just taking a stroll when he was just 8 years old. He was minding his own business when a pack of wolves surrounded him. He was just a cub lion, and the wolves tore him apart. I kinda feel like that thinking about that day of the stampede."

"I think your pride is in the way of you thinking clearly, Kirei."

"But my pride is the way. Without it, I'd never take time to think before I make mistakes." Mako was quiet, listening to Kirei rationalizing things to herself. "But I don't live with regrets, and I won't live with any."

"You shouldn't ever be scared, Kirei. You lived through tragedy. If you think about it, you could've been the dead one."

"But that stampede wouldn't have happened if it weren't for me."

"You've been traveling on this road alone for too long. I think all you want to do is to find your way back home." Kirei looked at Mako and he gave her a small smile. "You miss your islands, and you should be ruler. You should head back."

"...but...what about you?"

"I'll come with you if you want. Bolin and I will come together. Whatever decision you make, I'll support you." Kirei smiled at Mako and kissed his lips lightly, sending a rush to both.

* * *

Mako and Kirei were under the stars laughing and talking away. Mako was picturing a scenario when Kirei would confront her uncle for the throne, and he made it comical. Kirei was on the floor laughing and grabbing onto her stomach for life. Mako was being so silly that Kirei was even surprised. She had never seen him joking around so much before, and it made her happier. "And when you get him cornered, you can just slap him like WHAPAP!"

Mako playfully slapped Kirei's arm and she slapped him back even harder. He reached out to grab Kirei but she hopped away from his grasp. She laughed in his face and skipped away from Mako playfully. He stumbled onto his two feet and wobbled to catch Kirei, but her knees seemed to be back to normal as she was running away.

The couple ran around Aang's statue playing chase, and Mako was "it" the entire time. After minutes of running, Kirei was tired and she looked back at Mako. He wobbled over to her and she wrapped her arms warmly around his waist. She went on her tip-toes and kissed him gently on his lips. "I love you so much, Mako."

"I love you, too, Kirei," he smiled and kissed her again.


	21. Chapter 21

News spread that Amon had stolen Tarrlock's powers, and Tarrlock was now a helpless human still in the government. Everyone was sitting around the table eating their lunch discussing Tarrlock and what he'll have to face now that the public knew he wasn't a bender anymore. "Do they know he's a bloodbender?" Kirei asked to Tenzin.

"No. But the government feels it is appropriate for the public to know that he is one. He is holding a public announcement tomorrow, but the public doesn't know what for."

"No." Everyone looked at Kirei and she was firm on her decision. "Don't tell the public."

"But...why?" Tenzin asked. "I figured you of all people would want the public to know."

"I have other plans. Are you all free tonight? I think we should pay Tarrlock a visit and talk to him about certain things that have happened." Everyone looked at one another and nodded, agreeing to help Kirei.

At night Kirei, Mako, Bolin, Korra, Asami, Zilo, and Tenzin all headed over to Tarrlock's office. There he was sitting on his chair with his back to the doors, looking right at the huge water fountain behind his desk. "Tarrlock," Kirei simply spoke. He slowly turned around and looked at everyone who was standing there in his office. Kirei closed the doors behind her and locked it. Everyone's eyes were on Tarrlock and Kirei now. "I hear you lost your bending."

"...what do you want?" he asked with a disgusted tone.

"One simple thing. You will do everything I ask of you without any question, without any hesitation."

"And what makes you think I'll do that?" Tarrlock snickered. "I still have power in the government. They still accept me as a bloodbender."

"Do you think they'll accept you as a rapist?" Everything fell as silent as the night. No one had any clue where Kirei was heading with this. Kirei slowly walked towards Tarrlock and his eyes were locked onto her, watching her every move.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, don't you? I'm guessing you must've forgotten about that night. Maybe this rings a bell," she stated and trailed her finger around his shoulders seductively, just the way he did to her. She could feel him tense, and she could see his pants bulging slowly. "I'm sure your little friend in your pants remembers this because he sure is getting excited."

"Kirei!" Tenzin said turning red, embarrassed that he was listening to this kind of talk.

"Don't you remember, Tarrlock, the way you ripped my clothes off? The way you threw me onto your bed about to have your way with me?" Kirei asked seductively. Tarrlock was sweating, trying to restrain himself from touching the beauty seducing him in front of him. Kirei could see Tarrlock's pants a little too tight for him, and he was gritting his teeth.

"F-Fine! Fine..." Tarrlock muttered and looked away, his legs shaking uncontrollably.

"So, witnesses," Kirei said speaking to her friends, "you have all heard Tarrlock agreeing with his own mouth that he was about to perform nonconsensual sex, aka rape, to me." She looked at all the witnesses and they were silent, even Mako. "Yes?" she asked, needing to get a response.

"Yes," her 6 witnesses replied in unison.

"I wasn't raping you-"

"Yes, you were! You were about to rape an innocent girl, but you couldn't because Bolin saved me."

"So what, are you going to sue me?" Tarrlock asked with a nasty smirk.

"Didn't you hear what I said to you earlier? Besides, even if I were to take this to court you would lose. What will your defense be, Tarrlock? That I wanted to have sex with YOU? Why would I want to have sex with a fourty-something-year-old man?" Zilo nearly choked from laughter and he tried his best to stay silent. "Really, think about it. Why would I want to have sex with a fourty-something-year-old man such as yourself, when I already have sex with my hot boyfriend?"

Zilo gave a yelp/laughter at Kirei's statement, and Mako turned bright red from embarrassment and flatter, scratching the back of his head. Korra and Asami looked away awkwardly while Bolin and Tenzin cleared their throat from this awkward moment.

"Tarrlock, I don't know if you've looked in the mirror lately, but just look at Mako and then at yourself. Why would any sane girl want to choose you over him? I mean, look at him! No wonder why Asami and Korra were both crazy over him, right? If you wanna take this to court, then I'm all for it, Tarrlock, really I am. But I just want you to know that you'll lose and when you do, you will be forever labeled as a rapist, a sex offender, and do you know what you'll have to do for the rest of your life?

You're going to have to go to every street on your block, knock on their doors and introduce yourself to your neighbors as a sex offender. And you should know how fast rumors spread. Soon, all your neighbors will know that you tried to rape an 18-year-old girl, and just imagine how terrible your life will be just having that label." Kirei could see Tarrlock getting uncomfortable, knowing that this would all become reality if their case was taken to court. "Now, I'm not a cruel person, Tarrlock. I'm just presenting to you all the facts and that you should reconsider what you want to do from this point on because I don't want to have to take this into legal matters, and I'm sure you wouldn't want to either.

I mean, I would really ruin your life if we took this to court, and you know what the sadder part would be? I wouldn't care to help you at all. If I ever saw you, I would turn the other way and walk away from you leaving you to be helpless, alone, and forever labeled as a sex offender. Do you want me to keep going on because I can do this all night."

"...you're blackmailing me..."

"Oh no, don't be ridiculous," Kirei said with a nasty smile, one that made Tarrlock want to rip her lips off. "Just think of it as me being a kind soul and NOT taking it to court. So, you will do as told by me from now until the day I let you go from my grasp. Understood?"

"...y-yes..."

"Good. Now, I hear that you're going to hold a public conference tomorrow of which the matter is unknown to the public, correct?"

"Yes..."

"You will announce to the public that you will nullify every law against shapeshifters..."

"I am here to announce," Tarrlock spoke the very next day in his public conference, "that I will lift all the laws I have imposed during my term against shapeshifters." The cameras were flashing wildly and everyone was listening intently to what Tarrlock had to say. He glanced into the crowd and saw Kirei, Bolin, Mako, Korra, Asami, and Zilo all there at the front of the crowd while Tenzin was standing beside him at the podium.

"Councilman Tarrlock, what made you change your mind about shapeshifters? Didn't you just say last week that you would do anything to get rid of all shapeshifters?" a reporter asked.

"I have recently had a change of heart about shapeshifters. I've come to an understanding that what Avatar Korra is hoping to seek is peace, and I want to aid her in her quest. Shapeshifters will have every right that every bender and non-bender has in Republic City. Shapeshifters, you are all welcome to our city."

* * *

Kirei was in the deep parts of the forest with Mako. "I can't believe you did all of this," Mako spoke. "I can't believe you've got Tarrlock wrapped around your finger. I would never have guessed you to be like that."

"Like what?"

"You know, kind of like a hussler. I mean, I don't think I'd ever have thought about a plan like yours. Everyone was actually really surprised. No one saw this coming, but Zilo said he understood how you felt. I guess all you shapeshifters kinda think alike in that sense, right?"

"What do you mean 'all you shapeshifters'?"

"I...nothing, nothing. I'm just saying that Zilo is the only one who saw this coming. Not even Tenzin could figure out your plan, and he's a pretty wise guy, you know?"

"So what you're saying is that shapeshifters think differently from benders and non-benders? Are we more barbaric for dealing with blackmail, for hussling someone?"

"No! Kirei, that's not what I said-"

"But that's what you meant. Do you think I'm an ignorant savage, too, just like all the other benders in the world?" Kirei asked angrily. "You benders think you're the superior race of mankind, don't you? There's just so much that you still don't know, Mako." He looked at her and she started walking away.

He followed her all the way to a clearing. He saw Kirei standing at the edge of a cliff overlooking the entire City, and he walked to her side. "You benders think that industrializing everything is the key to world peace. Look at this city. You act as if the earth is just a dead thing that you can claim to do what you want. But what about natural life? What about the rocks, and the trees, and the creatures of the world? They have lives, spirits, and names."

Kirei held Mako's hand and led back into the forest. There were fresh mud footprints on the floor and Kirei followed them with Mako behind her. They saw a mother bear tending to her 3 little cubs not too far from the waterfall. Mako stepped back from fear of the mother cub. He knew not to mess with a bear at any time from experience with Kirei.

Kirei could see the fear in Mako's movements, and she smiled. She walked close to the bears and the mother bear eyed her. Kirei put her hand out to the mother bear and the mother bear put her nose to Kirei's palm. Kirei looked back to Mako and bid for him to come to her side. He did so and Kirei picked up a little cub in her arms, petting it warmly. She then handed the cub to Mako, and he held it with fear. The bear cub whined in Mako's arms. "Don't be afraid," Kirei smiled. "They can feel your emotions."

Mako was getting more comfortable holding the cub in his arms, and the mother bear started walking off. He let the cub down to the floor and watched the family walking away past the bushes. "Have you ever run through the pine trails of the forest?" Kirei asked. Mako shook his head and Kirei spoke, "I'll give you a head start. You better start running for your life, Mako!"

Kirei shapeshifted into a bear and Mako immediately made a run for it through the forest. The run was so exhilarating that Mako couldn't stop smiling while running. He could hear the bear's footsteps behind him running after him. He looked back and saw how close Kirei actually was, and she turned back human and pounced onto Mako. The two lost their balance and rolled down a grassy hill, rolling all the way into a huge lake.

The two swam up to surface and they hopped back onto the grass in hysterical laughter. Kirei wrapped her arms warmly around Mako and he did the same.

* * *

Mako and Kirei headed back to the Air Temple Island where Tenshi was playing with Meelo, Ikki, and Jinora. Tenshi had a smile that reminded Kirei of her childhood memories when she used to be so happy and cheerful like that. She remembered everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky.

Whenever Kirei saw Tenshi's smiling face, it took her away to that special place back on her islands. Sometimes if Kirei stared too long, she felt like she would've broken down and cried from the overwhelming joyful memories. When Tenshi saw Kirei walking her way, she ran to her sister with the biggest smile on her face.

Kirei smiled and picked Tenshi off the ground, holding her high up in the air. Tenshi had the eyes of the bluest skies, and Kirei was just glad that she never saw an ounce of pain in those beautiful eyes. Tenshi was Kirei's sweet love, and she was glad that slowly things were unraveling for shapeshifters thanks to Kirei's grip on Tarrlock. She wanted to build a brighter future for Tenshi and the other shapeshifters in the world.

* * *

The 3 airbending children and Tenshi were sitting around Kirei in the courtyard late at night. Kirei was telling stories about her islands, and legends passed down by her family of the shapeshifters. "And all King Ousama ever wanted was for all benders, nonbenders, and shapeshifters to become unified," Kirei finished with a smile.

"But what about now?" Jinora asked. "People still don't like shapeshifters."

"Yes, but someday soon things will change," Kirei answered. Tenshi climbed onto Kirei's lap and snuggled closely. Meelo did the same and Ikki asked Kirei to sing them a song goodnight.

_Someday when we are wiser, when the world's older, when we have learned I pray someday we may yet live to live and let live._

Zilo heard the familiar song of the islands, and he went outside to see Kirei singing the song to the children.

_Someday life will be fairer, need will be rarer, and greed will not pay. God speed this bright millennium on its way. Let it come someday._

Bolin, Mako, Asami, and Korra stepped outside to listen to the song as well, and they all sat down near the house listening to Kirei's song about her people.

_Someday our fight will be won then, we'll stand in the sun then that bright afternoon. Till then on days when the sun is gone, we'll hang on and wish upon the moon._

Zilo walked to Kirei and sat by her side, holding Ikki in his arms. He sang along with Kirei because the song she was singing was basically the anthem of the shapeshifters.

_There are some days dark and bitter. Seems we haven't got a prayer. But a prayer for something better is the one thing we all share._

Tenzin and Pema were listening to the song, feeling the pain in the lyrics. Bolin, Mako, Asami, and Korra were all touched by the song. It was one of the most inspirational songs they have heard ever.

_Someday when we are wiser, when the whole world is older, when we have learned I pray someday we may yet live to live and let live._

Kirei could see that Tenshi was fast asleep in her arms, and she held her sister closer. She sang to her sister, as if reminding Tenshi that someday things will turn out for the better.

_Someday life will be fairer, need will be rarer, and greed will not pay. God speed this bright millennium. Let it come as we wish upon the moon. One day, someday soon._

* * *

Late at night Mako, Kirei, Korra, Asami, Bolin, and Zilo were all awake. They stayed out in the courtyard to just talk together. "That was a beautiful song, Kirei," Asami spoke up.

"It's a song passed down in generations," Kirei answered with a small smile. "It helps keep their hopes up."

"You know, you can be the one to change things," Bolin said. "You've already made Tarrlock uplift all the bans on shapeshifters. Maybe you can take things further and help shapeshifters all over the world." As the night progressed, everyone headed to sleep except Kirei and Zilo.

"I'm glad you still care about the islands," Zilo spoke.

"Of course I do. I can never abandon our home. I'm...I'm glad you inform me about the islands."

"So, tell me how bad it was when you saw it."

"...it was terrible. It looked nothing like what we remember it as. The trees and grass were dead, the water was dried up, there was no life."

"I told you, everyone moved off the islands to live elsewhere. We can't survive there anymore. A lot of shapeshifters are heading to this city, though, ever since the ban on shapeshifters was lifted."

"Really?" Kirei asked with a sparkle in her eye.

"Yeah. You saved our people without even knowing it, Kirei. If it weren't for the ban being lifted, then our people would've scraped for food. But now some families can come to the city and adapt."

"How do you know that?"

"I still talk to my friends from home. Some moved to the Water Tribes, some to the Fire Nation, and some to the city. But...you know, we all still love the islands. Everyone would move back if the place was fixed up."

"My place is to remain here for now," Kirei firmly spoke, knowing what Zilo was hinting at. "I can't go back to the islands."

"But you will eventually, won't you? We need our true ruler, Kirei, and that's you."

"I know...I know that I need to take my responsibilities. But right now, I believe that my job is to stay here and try to fix things one-by-one."

"But you'll go back to the islands once things are cleared here, won't you? We'll go back to the islands, right?" Kirei was silent, but deep down in her heart she wasn't so terrified of anything anymore. She wasn't terrified of confront her uncle and her people. She wasn't afraid to face the truth any longer. Kirei knew that her people needed their true ruler, and she knew she could do a better job of maintaining her island with peace and prosperity than her uncle was at this moment. "Kirei?"

"Yeah...I'm gonna go back eventually...but for now, Zilo, please understand that I need to be here." Zilo nodded with a big smile.


	22. Chapter 22

Tenzin prepared to head to Republic City for the upcoming council meeting, and he asked Lin Beifong to guard his wife and children until he came back. News spread that Amon had stolen Tarrlock's powers, and Tarrlock was now a helpless human still in the government. Council members were afraid that they were all the next targets in Amon's plan, and Tenzin was just scared for his family.

Team Avatar was out patroling the streets for Equalists including Mako who's leg was slowly getting better from the attack. Lin Beifong, Pema, the 3 airbending children, Kirei, and Tenshi all bid goodbye to Tenzin as he rode away on Oogi. As Tenzin arrived to City Hall, he was ambushed by Equalists. Tenzin managed to elude the Equalists attack and he found out that all the other council members were captured, leaving Tenzin in charge of Republic City.

Tenzin ran to the police station and warned the Chief of Police, ordering him to send a message to the United Forces asking for help. The police station was immediately raided by Equalists as well, and Tenzin tried stopping the mecha tanks as best he could but they were too overpowering.

Team Avatar came just in time to save Tenzin from being captured by the Equalists. The mecha tanks were all destroyed and everyone looked up to the sky seeing dozens and dozens of Equalist fleets in the air. They all looked over to the Air Temple Island and they were horrified seeing 5 Equalist fleets heading over to the island.

* * *

"What...what is that?" Pema asked seeing the fleets flying over to the island.

"Equalists!" Beifong shouted. She ordered Pema and the kids to hide inside.

"I'll help," Kirei offered.

"No! You are still too weak to fight. Besides, if anything happens to me out here you'll be the one to protect Pema and the children." Pema screamed loudly and everyone looked at her as she fell slowly onto her knees grabbing onto her stomach.

"The baby is coming!" Pema shouted. Kirei's eyes widened and Beifong ordered her to go inside with everyone. Kirei ran to Pema's side and helped her into the house with the 4 children following.

The equalists finally arrived at the island and the White Lotus sentries of the Air Temple Island helped Beifong repel the Equalists attack. Inside the house, Air Acolyte midwives helped Pema with the baby delivery while Kirei watched the fight happening outside from the windows, keeping the 4 children safe in her embrace. "Hide!" Kirei shouted to the midwives. They took Pema out of the room into another, and Kirei shooed the kids away.

They followed the midwives and Pema into another room while Kirei hid behind a table. She could hear multiple footsteps getting louder as they approached the door. When the door burst open, Kirei immediately pounced onto the figure as a lioness. She grabbed the figure in her mouth and threw them away from the door, protecting the house with her life.

* * *

Kirei saw the Equalists outnumbering Lin Beifong, and it was time for her to help. Kirei attacked the Equalists as a lioness and bear, continually shapeshifting back and forth. When Kirei and Lin were both losing to the Equalists, the 3 airbending children and Tenshi came running out to help attack the Equalists.

Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo all held their grounds very well against the Equalists and so did Tenshi as a cub bear. When Kirei saw an Equalist running to Tenshi with their electric sticks, she shapeshifted into a bear and her motherly animalistic instincts kicked in. Before Kirei could've murdered the Equalist, Meelo used his airbending to protect Tenshi.

Kirei was now on a rampage, attacking every Equalist in her way. She pawed at them all with her mighty strength, breaking bones and backs. It was almost as if it were the Equalists versus Kirei only, and everyone else was there as spectators. Kirei roared in horrendous pain as she felt something sharp stab her in the back.

An Equalist managed to stab Kirei in the back where she couldn't reach the knife. Kirei looked back at her attacker and went to attack him back, but the Equalist made a run for it. The Equalist ran straight but Kirei ran ahead of him and blocked his path. The Equalist tried attacking Kirei, but his efforts were fruitless for the angry momma grizzly bear.

She tried clawing at the Equalist, but he barely managed to dodge all her efforts by scrambling away on his knees. The infuriated bear managed to grapple the Equalist in her paw, holding him captive by his neck. "Please! Let me go! Please, I swear I'll resign from the Equalists, just don't kill me!"

The Equalist was begging and crying for his life, and Kirei knew there wasn't any way she could kill this poor man. Her enraged distorted face softened and she put down the Equalist onto his feet. "KIREI!" A distant voice shouted out her name, and Kirei looked up to see Oogi flying back to the island with Tenzin and Team Avatar on its back. Mako was waving his hand at Kirei and she was relieved to see Mako alright.

As Kirei was looking up at Oogi for that split second, the Equalist drew out a long and sharp dagger, jamming it into the bear's side. The bear roared in excruciating pain and pawed the Equalist. With one swing of the bear's dominant arm, the Equalist's neck broke and he immediately died as he crashed into a tree from the impact.

* * *

Oogi landed onto the island and it was finally cleared of all Equalists thanks to everyone's help. Tenzin was furious that his children all participated in the fight, but Beifong told him to be proud of his children because if it weren't for them then she would've surely lost the fight. She told Tenzin about Pema's situation, and he ran into the room while everyone else ran to Kirei's side.

She shapeshifted back into a human and the knife was still stuck in Kirei's side. She was gushing out blood and Korra tried healing Kirei as best she could. She couldn't heal Kirei all the way, but she did manage to stop the bleeding but not the pain. It all seemed as if the fight was won against the Equalists because of that moment of peace everyone felt.

Mako helped Kirei onto her feet and everyone entered the house seeing Pema holding her newborn baby in her arms wrapped up in a blanket. "What will you call him?" Tenshi asked. Pema and Tenzin agreed to name their new baby Rohan.

"There are more," Lin Beifong spoke as she looked out the window. Everyone could see more Equalists on their way to the island. Tenzin decided that his family had to flee, including Tenshi. Beifong offered to go along with them, stating that she needed to protect the last airbenders in the world.

Tenzin told Korra and the others to hide for the meantime until the United Forces arrive in 3 days. He promised everyone that he would return with reinforcements and that they will turn the tides against the Equalists.

* * *

Everyone was behind the Air Temple preparing to part ways. Kirei held Tenshi in her arms and whispered loving things to her little sister. "Don't ever forget I will come back for you, okay?" Kirei said kissing her sister. "And if anything ever happens, I want you to protect yourself the way I protect you. I want you to be mean and scary. That's the only way the bad people can't hurt you."

"I want to be with you, Kirei," Tenshi cried.

"I'm sorry, my love, but you can't. It's too dangerous, and Tenzin and Pema will protect you."

"And I will, too!" Meelo shouted with a smile on his face. "Don't worry, Kirei! I won't let anyone hurt Tenshi!" Kirei smiled and kissed Meelo on his forehead. She put Tenshi down onto her feet and gave a nudge, making Tenshi run along with Meelo to his family with Oogi.

_Home is behind, the world ahead. And there are many paths to tread._

Tenshi was now crying hysterically, wanting to be with her sister. She was wailing and flailing her arms around wildly, but Jinora held onto Tenshi tightly. Tenzin and his family flew away with Oogi and Lin assisting them. Kirei looked up to the sky and waved her arm, crying for her baby sister. "C'mon, Kirei. We gotta go, too," Mako said.

Korra, Bolin, Mako, Kirei, and Asami all hopped onto Naga, and the White Lotus sentries said that they would hold the Equalists off until the gang was off the island safely. Naga quickly swam away from the island with the 5 friends on her back.

_Through shadow , to the edge of night, until the stars are all alight_

Up in the air, two Equalist fleets were chasing after Tenzin and his family. Lin shouted at Tenzin to not come back for her, and before he could respond she grappled onto one of the fleets with her metal-bending. She tore through the roof of one fleet, triggering an explosion and causing the fleet to fall. She jumped to the next fleet to do the same but was stopped by the Equalists. They knocked her down unconscious, and the entire family watched as Lin was taken into the fleet by the Equalist.

_Mist and shadow, cloud and shade_

The gang made it safely onto the shore of Republic City. They all hid from sight, watching the Air Temple Island being overtaken by the Equalists. On the island far from anyone's sight, Lin Beifong was forced onto her knees as she was tied up by the Equalists. Amon walked up to her and asked, "Where is Kirei? If you tell me where she is, I will allow you to keep your bending."

Lin didn't talk and Amon bent down to one knee. "Where is Kirei?"

"What is your business with the shapeshifter? I thought you'd be looking for the Avatar."

"The Avatar is second in my business, the shapeshifter first. I will ask you again, where is she?" Lin refused to talk and that left Amon no choice but to take her powers away.

_All shall fade, all shall fade_


	23. Chapter 23

**Note: Starting from now, I'm not going to follow the season for a little while because Kirei is going to be off on her own adventure. However, there's a part in this story that is part of "Endgame" from the series. It's going to start from the part where the entire team is in the Water Tribe (which is near the end of the episode).**

* * *

It was late at night, and Kirei couldn't fall asleep. She watched Zilo, Mako, Bolin, Asami, and Korra soundly asleep with Naga dead asleep. There was too much thought going through Kirei's head about her home. There was less pressure to face her fears now that Tenshi wasn't with her. Kirei knew deep in her heart where she belonged, where she needed to be even if Mako isn't allowed to be there with her. _"Remember, Kirei," _her father's voice spoke in her head from a teaching he gave her when she was young, _"a ruler must make choices that no one else can make, the right choice."_

Kirei stood up and looked once more at her beloved friends. She felt her heart tightening as she looked last at Mako. It pained her to leave him, but she needed to fulfill her duties. Kirei knew what she needed to do not only for herself and her family, but for her people. She needed to make the choice that no one else can make, the right choice as rightful heir of the Pride Lands.

She turned her back to her friends and walked away from them silently. Kirei walked to shore and turned to east, where her islands would lay thousands of miles from where she was standing. She took a deep breath, preparing her heart for this journey alone. "Where do you think you're going?" Kirei gasped and looked back seeing Zilo there. "You're not leaving, are you?"

"I must. I've decided to do what's right, a choice I should've made long ago."

"...you're going back?"

"Yes. I'm going to go back."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"What? No. I need to do this alone. This is my journey."

"And so it'll be mine as well. I made a promise, Kirei, to my family and to our people that I wouldn't return until I bring you back with me. I made a promise, and I intend to keep it." Kirei looked at her dear friend and Zilo gave her a reassuring smile. "You and I have gone through a lot of stuff together, Kirei, and I'm not going to back away now."

"Thanks, Zilo." The two friends started walking through the forests near the shore to head back home together.

* * *

"Mako, you need to eat something," Korra suggested. Mako still didn't reply or move at all. He was just sitting on the floor with his head hanging down alone.

"Bro, you can't just starve," Bolin said to his older brother. "Please, eat something. I'm sure Kirei will come back from wherever she went." Mako was getting annoyed of everyone talking to him, and so he stood up and left the group to clear his mind. He walked all the way out to shore and he looked at the sun glistening the ocean waves.

"Mako?" Korra asked quietly. She walked over to his side quietly.

"She left without saying a word to me..."

"I know...I'm sorry..."

"No...I am...I can't count all the times she left me without saying anything...maybe...maybe it's time to move on." Korra looked up at Mako and could see that he was serious about it this time. She could see so much pain and suffering, and she knew he deserved better after all that he had done for Kirei. Korra could tell that Mako wanted to be alone, and so she left his side.

Mako stood there looking out at the ocean with such a blank expression and heart. All he could do for Kirei now was to wish her happiness from wherever she was. He hoped that to her next lover, she won't just leave him without a word. He hoped that if Kirei needed to leave her next man, that she would tell him with her own mouth.

He wondered when all those times he and Kirei were together, he wondered if she felt alone still. Even when he was the closest to Kirei, he felt as if he didn't know her at all anymore. He thought she was the type of girl to not abandon people she loved, and now he was torn apart. He wondered that whenever Kirei was happy if she thought of him.

Mako felt hated and betrayed, abandoned. He wished that Kirei wouldn't hurt her next lover the way she had hurt and left him. He wished her happiness with her next lover, even when he was still in love with her.

* * *

Kirei was munching on fish along with Zilo. They were taking a small snack break on their journey back home. They were sitting at the edge of a cliff overlooking the beautiful ocean with the sun setting. "You know, even though we're in this dangerous journey together, times like these doesn't seem to make it bad," Zilo stated with a full mouth.

"It is pretty nice out here," Kirei said with a weak smile.

"Hey! You finally cracked a smile!" Kirei just rolled her eyes and smiled even wider. "It's nice to see you smile for once. Doesn't smiling make this journey seem a lot more better, too?"

"I guess. It's just that...this adventure isn't how I imagined it to be."

"Whaddya mean?"

"I always dreamed that in my journey, I'd become a hero. But I don't feel like one at all. I abandoned all our friends. I abandoned Mako and Bolin, Asami...and Korra. And Korra needs me to help her fight against Amon."

"Kirei, that's not our issue. That's the benders' issue. Korra can take care of herself anyways. She's the Avatar."

"That's not how I see it. We all share the world: nonbenders, benders, and shapeshifters. It's the same world we live in, so why not help one another fight against the unjust together? I really wanted to help Korra fight Amon..."

"But you chose your own path. You chose the path that you need to take to fulfill your own destiny. You can't live to help others before helping yourself. Maybe once you become the ruler of the Pride Lands, maybe then you can go back and help Korra." Kirei looked at Zilo and smiled, never having thought of it like that. "I believe you're gonna be a hero really soon, Kirei. You'll be there someday. I know you'll find your way. You just have to be strong and go every mile with a big smile on your face. C'mon, show me that smile."

Kirei gave a big beautiful smile and Zilo felt his heart warming up. "Yeah, that's exactly the smile I'm talking about!" Zilo laughed.

"I'm glad you're here with me, Zilo. I don't know if I could get this far without you."

"Eh, I'm sure you coulda."

"No, I'm serious, Zilo. I was really nervous going on this journey by myself but I was ready to embrace it. But I'm so glad that I didn't have to do this alone."

"Kirei, you don't have to do anything alone. You have people who love you all around you. Proving yourself doesn't mean you have to do it alone. Look at Korra. She has Mako, Bolin, and Asami. She's not doing anything alone, and neither will you." Kirei smiled and nodded. "It's gonna be an uphill slope from here, Kirei. It's only gonna get tougher, but don't you ever lose your hope."

Kirei nodded and watched the sun setting past the ocean, rendering the sky dark.

* * *

Team Avatar, Lin Beifong, and Tenzin and his family including Tenshi were all at the Water Tribe Nation. Korra restored Beifong's powers and everyone couldn't believe it. It was the first time Korra saw Beifong smiling as she was earthbending. But it was time for Korra to explain to the adults what Avatar Aang had shown her through visions.

The adults all sat around the table and were warming up from the fireplace. "So what is it that you saw from Avatar Aang?" Beifong questioned Korra.

"He showed me the truth about Amon. His name is Noatak Kizu, the uncle of Kirei and Tenshi." Everyone was completely silent as no one could put two and two together. "Amon is the step-brother of Ousama, and it's true that Amon and Tarrlock are blood-brothers. Ousama's father remarried a waterbender from the Northern Water Tribe secretly, knowing that shapeshifters and benders were still at war in that time. They had a secret ceremony, and Amon was taken in by Ousama's father."

"What about Tarrlock?" Tenzin asked.

"Tarrlock was taken by his mother. The couple had to separate because of the heated war, and Tarrlock was just a baby then. Amon was old enough to fight, and he fought alongside Ousama who always protected his younger brother."

"I can't believe it...Kirei is related to Amon," Asami said in disbelief. Everyone was silent as they were trying to soak up everything Korra had revealed about Amon and his relationship to Kirei. Mako took a step outside and watched Tenshi playing around with Meelo in the snow. The two children were having so much fun together, and when Tenshi noticed Mako she ran to him.

He smiled and held Tenshi in his arms. "Mako, where's Kirei?" Tenshi asked.

"I...I don't know, Tenshi..."

"What do you mean you don't know? Wasn't she with you?"

"She was...but she left..."

Everyone inside the igloo looked out at Mako playing with Tenshi and Meelo. "I have a feeling I know where his loved one is," Katara spoke with her eyes locked on Mako. Everyone looked at Katara.

"You mean...you know where Kirei is?" Bolin asked with hope. Katara nodded and smiled.

"But if I show you, you must promise to not interfere with anything at all. You must not even reveal yourself to be there." Everyone nodded, just wanting to find Kirei.

* * *

"We're here," Kirei simply spoke as she stepped foot onto her island. It had been years since she had last seen her island, and it had completely changed. The entire land was dried up and dead. There seemed to be no life or light to the Pride Lands.

"I told you things got bad," Zilo said. "C'mon, let's keep moving." Zilo and Kirei walked towards Pride Rock and they could see hyenas and jaguars guarding the area. "What's the plan now, Kirei?"

"We need a distraction." Kirei looked right at Zilo and he took a step back.

"No way! No way I'm gonna be live bait for them! They'll outrun me! I'm just a wolf and look at those jaguars!" Kirei gave a puppy-dog look to Zilo and he sighed. Zilo shapeshifted into a wolf and grabbed the attention of all the hyenas and jaguars. He allowed Kirei to sneak past them all towards Pride Rock.

"Sarabi!" Kizu bellowed. Kirei's mother, Sarabi, walked through the pack of shapeshifters (hyeans) who were all snapping their jaws at her. Kirei wasn't too far away and she saw everything that was happening from her hiding spot.

"Yes, Kizu?"

"Where is your hunting party? They're not doing their job!"

"Kizu, there are no more wild animals left to hunt. The herds have moved on."

"No! You're just not looking hard enough!"

"It's over. There is nothing left. We have only one choice. We MUST leave the lands."

"We're not going anywhere!"

"Then you have sentenced us to death!"

"Then so be it!"

"You can't do that!"

"I'm the king! I can do whatever I want!"

"If you were half the king Ousama was-"

"I am 10 times the king Ousama was!" Kizu bellowed and knocked Sarabi down hard with a punch. Kirei roared in anger and jumped down the rock, running to her mother.

"Kirei?" her mother asked with widened eyes and tears already forming.

"Yes, mother. I am back," Kirei smiled to her mother.

"But...how?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm home now and I am taking back what is rightfully mine. I will be ruler of the Pride Lands," she said looking at Kizu angrily.

"Kirei? Kirei! Well, it sure is a surprise to see you...alive..." Kizu said taking a step back seeing anger fueling in Kirei.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart," she growled walking his way slowly.

"Oh, Kirei, you must understand. The pressures of ruling a kingdom-"

"Are no longer yours. Step down, Kizu."

"Now, now, Kirei, is this any way to thank the one person who took more stress of your shoulders? I mean, if it wasn't for me then you would've been crushed under the psychological torment. After all, you did go through a rough past."

"I've learned to move on from that," Kirei said with slight hesitation.

"Oh? Have you? But what will your mother think when she knows the truth about Ousama's murderer!"

"Kirei...what is he talking about?" her mother asked her daughter.

"Ah, so you haven't told them your little secret. Well, Kirei, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for Ousama's death."

Kirei paused as all eyes were now on her, including her mother's and the remaining people of Pride Lands. "I am."

"It's not true," Kirei's mother whispered. "Tell me it's not true."

"It's true," Kirei answered with her head down in shame.

"You see? She admits it. Murderer!"

"No! It was an accident!"

"if it weren't for you, Ousama would sitll be alive. It's your fault he's dead. Do you deny it?" Kizu shouted at his niece, trying to make her go through another guilt trip.

"No."

"Then you're GUILTY!"

"No! I'm not a murderer!"

"Oh, Kirei, you're in trouble again. But this time, daddy isn't here to save you. And now everyone knows WHY!" Kirei took a step back and slipped off the edge, barely managing to hold on. A lightning struck on the grass and caused a great wildfire on the dead flowers and grass, but it was no ordinary lightning.

Kirei and Kizu both looked to see Mako running towards them, trying to get Kizu away from Kirei. "Get away from her, Amon!" he shouted while throwing another lightning bolt at Kizu.

"Amon?" Kirei asked looking at her uncle. She always had a hunch that Amon was her uncle by little clues, but she had never put two and two together. She could see anger struck on her uncle's face, and he bloodbended Mako. Kirei's anger boiled even further and she shapeshifted into a lioness.

She brought her paw back to strike her uncle, but he quickly shapeshifted into a lion and dodged her blow. He was too quick for her and he clawed at her face, leaving a painful scar on her face. Kirei fell back in pain and Kizu ordered the hyenas to attack Kirei's friends: Mako, Bolin, Asami, Korra, Katara, Lin Beifong, and Tenzin.

The benders and Asami were trying their best to fend off the shapeshifters, but their animalistic instincts and reflexes were too much for regular benders. Kirei knew she needed to deal with business first, and she followed her uncle up to Pride Rock. Kirei couldn't see her uncle anywhere, and Kizu was right behind her the entire time. He attacked her and pushed Kirei to the edge of the cliff. Kirei's hind leg slipped off the edge of the cliff and her entire body followed.

Kirei clung onto the cliff with her claws for dear life, and she looked up at her uncle looking down at her with an evil smile. "Oh, where have I seen this before? Hm, let me think. Oh, yes, I remember! This is exactly the way your father looked before he died. And now here's MY little secret." Kizu leaned forward to Kirei and whispered, "Your father is alive."


End file.
